


The Other Side (Draco x Oc)

by under_the_venus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Angst, Animagus, Animal Transformation, Brother-Sister Relationships, Character Death, Depression, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Everyone is Dead, F/F, F/M, Fluff, For the Win, Foreshadowing, Gen, Harry Potter Has a Twin, Hogwarts, M/M, Marauders, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 27
Words: 69,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/under_the_venus/pseuds/under_the_venus
Summary: A dumb idea, a very very dumb idea but whatever.Aradia is Harry's twin, but she survived the night of the tragedy because she was in her animagus form(a red Norwegian forest cat). She has a tragic life tbh bc I’m a sadist maybe and have some issues. This is her POV so enjoy... or don’t...You can also find TIL lustration a of this story on my insta @under_the_venus
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Original Female Character(s), Cho Chang/Cedric Diggory, Cho Chang/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy & Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter & George Weasley, Lavender Brown & Pansy Parkinson, Luna Lovegood & Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood & Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Kudos: 2





	1. Evergreen

Evergreen 

The kitten wouldn't let go of his hand that night, it just wouldn't allow the boy to be taken as it bit into Hagrid's hand. Instead of separating them immediately he took the red furball with him. If he knew how the Dursley's would treat Harry he wouldn't have given him to them, even for Dumbledore. If he knew who the kitten was he would've never given little Harry away, but that's the whole point, isn't it?

He didn't tell Dumbledore about the kitten, which was asleep when they got to Number 4, Private Drive, he didn't deem it important. However, when he got back to Hogwarts grounds with Minerva and Albus and the kitten woke up in his shack the situation changed. The kitten wouldn't calm, meowing loudly and pacing around, so Minerva, who was there for a cup of tea with Hagrid, turned into a cat, just to find out the kitten was no cat at all, it was an animagus. The kitten was Harry's twin sister, Aradia Potter... she was distressed, confused and scared because "Pwongs" and "Wiwy" were hurt, and "Hawy" wasn't here with her now.

It was a surprise to Minerva, they didn't know Potter's had twins, much less that the little girl had somehow became an animagus at the age of just one. They must've hidden the daughter knowing their son already had terrible faith, but how she became animagus was anyone's guess. Minerva did remember that Lilly had attempted to become an animagus during her pregnancy but it hadn't worked resulting in Minerva telling her not to try again in fear something could go wrong, however she only now learned what might've gone wrong during that attempt.

It was a smart thing to do, hiding their kitten I mean, but now Minerva and Hagrid had a decision to make...to tell Dumbledore about this or to keep quiet.

Minerva looked at Hagrid as she held the baby within her hands, little Aradia fast asleep while holding Minerva's finger. "If we tell Albus he will most likely just toss her to the Dursley's..." Minerva looked at Aradia. "And I understand that she should be with her brother... but... The only reason we left him there, was because Albus said that was the only way to keep him safe... this girl... she is unbeknown to the wizarding world, we can change her surname and no one would be the wiser..." Minerva closed her eyes.

"What're ya suggesting Professor? That we don't tell Dumbledore?" Hagrid was a little shocked, and more than a bit disgruntled by this idea.

Minerva slowly bobbed her head before looking at Hagrid. "I think... keeping this girl away from everyone like Potters already did is for the best, yes.. raising her ourselves, with a little help of Remus Lupin, of course.." Minerva adjusted the child in her arms as Hagrid thought for a moment.

"Maybe y'er right... Maybe it's for the bes' we don' tell anyone.." Hagrid looked at the baby who was fast asleep, the decision already made.

•••

"Moony!" Aradia called as she thumped down the stairs.

"Hey, Furball, nice to see you up so early.." Remus ruffled Aradia's hair as she hugged him around the waist, giggling.

"Where were you?" She pouted. "It's not a full moon yet... is it?" She looked worriedly at Remus who gave her a tired smile.

He gently stroked her hair, his scars and eye bags seeming ever so bigger now. "No, it's not a full moon yet... but you know how Minerva works at a school?" Remus questioned and Aradia grinned big.

"Yes! Hogwarts is amazing! The restricted section is so fascinating-" Remus cocker his eyebrow for a moment, as Aradia rolled her eyes. "Oh come on Moony, marauders didn't learn how to become animagi by reading in the regular isles." She stepped away, putting her hands on her hips with a smirk.

Remus sighed heavily, covering his face with his hand. "Minerva really tells you too much.."

Aradia smiled softer. "Well, she is really fond of you."

He looked at her with a soft smile, he just couldn't stay mad. "Anyway, she gave me this to give to you," Remus handed Aradia the letter.

It was a thick and heavy envelope, made of yellowish, old-looking parchment, address written in emerald-green ink. It read: Mrs Aradia Ebony, Number 29 Ashway drive, the attic. Aradia rolled her eyes with a big goofy smile on her face, Minerva was always so extra when it came to these things.

She turned the letter running her fingers along the delicate beauty that was the seal. It was made out of purple wax, bearing a crest with animals, a lion, a snake, an eagle and a badger surrounding large latter H. Aradia waited 10 years for this, she waited 10 years to be able to go to Hogwarts as a human student instead of Minerva's pet(daughter) kitten.

She slowly opened it making sure not to ruin it so she could save it forever. The first letter that was for her personally she had ever received.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

HEADMASTER : Albus Dumbledore (Order of the Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Ebony,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Aradia couldn't stop grinning as she looked at Remus. "Minnie is always so extra."

Remus nodded, chuckling. "So are you ready to get some supplies?" He smirked.

Aradia nodded fast. "Yes!" She cheered running upstairs to get changed.

•••

Remus swiftly got them through Leaky Cauldron, as they entered the busy streets of Diagon Alley. He glanced at Aradia, who had the same look of wonder and amazement she always had when they came here, but like always there was a tinge of nervousness. Much like Remus, she hated crowds.

Now they were arguing about the first thing on her list of supplies, the uniform. Aradia didn't want to waste money on a new uniform, but Remus didn't want her to cut on anything she needed like that.

"I don't need a new uniform.. a used one is fine." Aradia smiled softly at Remus, knowing how hard it was for him to keep a job because he was a werewolf and how hard he worked to afford everything she could possibly need.

"No, no, that's out of the question, you'll have a new uniform-"

"Moony," Aradia grasped Remus's hand, "I don't need a new one, a used one is just as good and we can get ice cream and books for the money that we don't spend on my clothes." She reassured.

Remus sighed, "alright, if that's what you'd like." Aradia eagerly nodded.

The sign read Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. She entered the shop, feeling quite happy. Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve.

"Hogwarts, dear?" she said when Aradia started to speak. "Got a lot here - there are so many children this year," she smiled taking a brand new uniform.

"Wait, ma'am- I would prefer if the uniform was used, and not new..." Aradia gave a small smile.

Madam Malkin looked at Aradia than at Remus who was nervously shifting in his spot. "Are you sure, dear?" She raised a brow.

"I can buy more books for the money I would spend on a new uniform, and I don't mind it being used as long as it's clean and repairable." She tilted her head and Madam Malkin smiled.

"Of course dear." She nodded and went to get one of the second-hand uniforms.

After Madam Malkin pinned the uniform into the shape she was finally let out with her new black robe. She and Remus stopped and bought some quills and parchment. They also bought a large bottle of ink.

They bought her school books in a shop called Flourish and Blotts, where the shelves stocked to the ceiling with books as large as pavilion stones bound in leather; books the size of a postage stamp covered in silk; books full of peculiar symbols and a few books with nothing in them at all. Aradia bought a few more books on magizoology, botany, spells and history of magic from the money that was left from the uniform because Remus insisted she should have them.

They bought a cauldron and used set of scales for weighing potion ingredients and a collapsible brass telescope, despite Remus's protest that he got enough money to buy everything new. Then they entered the Apothecary, which was fascinating enough to make up for its bad smell, a mixture of bad eggs and rotted cabbages, better than some stuff smelled in high school cafeteria or changing rooms after PE, to be honest... Barrels of slimy stuff, that stood on the floor; jars of herbs, dried roots, and bright powders lined the walls; bundles of feathers, strings of fangs, and snarled claws hung from the ceiling.

Remus asked the man behind the counter for a supply of some basic potion ingredients and while Aradia waited for them to be delivered she

examined silver unicorn horns at twenty-one Galleons each and minuscule, glittery-black beetle eyes (five Knuts a scoop) and some other stuff as well. After the man got everything she would need Remus paid him and went outside.

Outside the Apothecary, Remus and Aradia checked her list once again. Wand and a pet eh? Aradia wanted to buy a pet first and she knew what pet she wanted. An owl.

She left Eeylops Owl Emporium, which had been dark and full of rustling and flickering, jewel-bright eyes. Aradia now carried a small cage that held a screech owl, fast asleep with her head under her wing. Aradia patted her through thin metal bars and the owl just slightly opened her yellow eyes.

"Why'd you pick that one?" Remus asked looking at it.

"It has the exact shade of eyes as you Moony," Aradia smiled softly and Remus covered his face as he felt it heat up up to his ears.

"And what will you name it?" He tried to change the topic as his heart beat fast from the pureness of this child.

"Amber... " Aradia mumbled smiling, naming her owl after the honey-coloured gem.

"That's a good name, ambers have been used for protection charms by some cultures, did you know that?" Remus pat her head.

"Well now I do," she gave another smile.

A magic wand... this was what Aradia had been really looking forward to, but she dreaded it too. She was nervous about it, because: what if no wand chooses her?

The shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window. A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside.

It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair that no one sat on. Aradia felt strangely as though she had entered a very strict library, not that she wasn't a book worm anyway; she swallowed hard and instead of focusing on her boiling stomach she looked at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. For some reason, the back of her neck prickled. The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic.

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice.

Aradia jumped slightly, as Remus put a hand on her shoulder. She glanced at him and he gave her a nod as she gulped again, turning to the man. An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

"Good afternoon to you as well sir," said Aradia politely while giving a small smile.

"Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes young miss-" he stopped himself, with the corner of her eye Aradia noticed a soft motion Remus did, but she didn't say anything. "Ebony, we'll find the right wand for you." Mr Ollivander moved closer to her.

Aradia just wished he would blink. Those silvery eyes were a bit creepy, but beautiful nevertheless.

"Well, now -- Miss Ebony. Let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"

"Er -- well, I'm right hand, sir," said Aradia.

"Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Aradia from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round her head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Miss Ebony. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

Aradia suddenly realized that the tape measure, which was measuring between her nostrils, was doing this on its own. She was amazed with its peculiarity, even if magic was a part of her everyday life.

Mr Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes. "That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Miss Ebony. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. just take it and give it a wave."

Aradia took the wand and (feeling foolish) waved it around a bit, but Mr Ollivander snatched it out of her hand almost at once.

"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try --"

Aradia tried -- but she had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr Ollivander.

"No, no -here, oak and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out."

Aradia tried. And tried. She had no idea what Mr Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become.

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere -- I wonder, now - - yes, why not -- unusual combination -- Ebony and thestral heartstring, thirteen inches, almost unyielding, but adaptable."

Aradia took the wand and noticed its slim shape and peculiar design. It almost looked like a thin dagger with elaborate swirly designs dancing across it. She felt a sudden warmth in her fingers. She raised the wand above her head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of silver and green sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls.

Amber woke up hooting happily and flattering her wings making Mr Olivander chuckle. The man clapped and cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well... how curious... how very curious... "

He put Aradia new wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, "Curious... curious.."

"Sorry," said Remus reading Arcadia's mind, "but what's curious?" Mr Ollivander fixed them with his pale stare.

"Thestral heartstring is rarely used for a reason and I don't make almost any of my wands with a core like that... You see they have a great affinity towards... Dark arts, even unforgivable curses.... and Thestrals themselves are associated with death and destruction..." he slowly talked so the girl would understand better. "There are some bad wizards out there-"

"Like Voldemort." Aradia glared and Ollivander shivered at the name, Remus wincing at it but nodding.

It was notthat he was scared of the name, it just brought back... memories.

"Yes, well I'm sure you will do great things with it, young girl, just please don't give in to the darkness." the man's words had an impact on the girl and were replaying over and over again in her head even when Remus thanked the man and paid, as they got to the ice cream shop.

Aradia's nose twitches as her eyes became cat-like at the familiar scent. "Minnie!" She cheered as she hugged tightly the tabby that had just turned into none-other-than McGonagall herself.

"It's nice to see you as well, Aradia dear." McGonagall pat her head as the girl let go of her, and they sat down and ordered ice cream.

"You look tired, Minerva.." Remus noticed as Minerva sighed.

"Writing letters and the preparations for the new school year are always harder than they should be..." she shook her head as she looked at Remus. "But, you don't look so good yourself, Remus..." she worriedly scanned over the new scars on the young man's face.

Remus looked away as Aradia's heart squeezed, even with best efforts Moony always got hurt during the full moon... "it's nothing... anyway, our little girl is all grown up," he grinned ruffling Aradia's hair.

Aradia laughed as Minerva smiled. "Yes, now she will be more in my care than yours," McGonagall smirked slightly.

"I will come to visit, just like you do." Remus smirked.

"I'm afraid you can't, parents aren't permitted to come to Hogwarts so leisurely," McGonagall shot back and Remus's look darkened for a second before he sighed.

"You're right, It's probably best if I don't come.."

"But Moony..." Aradia started but Remus just pet her head.

"You'll have a lot of work and you'll come for the holidays anyway." Remus assured and Aradia nodded, albeit not fully convinced.

The rest of the summer was mundane, spent in reading and preparing for school. Occasional tea parties with Minerva and two full moon nights. Aradia was content, in her oversized jumper and baggy jeans that were barely held on her hips by her belt. She didn't want anything to change, and as much as she was looking forward to Hogwarts she dreaded and feared the day she will have to go to the train station.


	2. Lead

"Did you pack your toothbrush? Towels? Owl? Quills?" Remus panicked as he swished through the house.

Aradia was struggling to keep up as she sounded like a broken record, saying yes to each question Remus asked before she caught him by the shoulders. "I believe I got everything Moony, if not I'll send Amber to bring it to me, okay?" She tilted her head as Remus sighed, closing his eyes before nodding.

"I'm sorry, I'm just feeling anxious because I want to keep you here as long as possible... but I know you have to go..." he looked to the side, embarrassed that he could be so selfish.

Aradia hugged him tightly. He was surprised for a moment but slowly wrapped his arms around her. "I understand, I'll miss you so much..." she buried her face in Remus's sweater. "I don't want to go in a way..."

Remus pet her head. "Don't worry, the time will fly by and you'll gain a lot of friends and learn so much more than if you were just sneaking around." He chuckled.

Aradia softly laughed, rubbing away at her tears. "Yeah, I hope so.." she hugged Remus even more tightly. "Thank you, Moony.."

"Don't mention it, Furball." He ruffled her hair as they exited the house with the stuff, putting it in the boot of the Ford Cortina.

The car ride seemed so long as an uncomfortable silence falls upon the vehicle. "Moony... I'm still scared.. what if I am sorted into the house and no one likes me there? What if I'm actually bad at magic studies? What if I can't even find one friend and then I get in trouble and get expelled!" Aradia started talking faster and faster, hyperventilating over her leave as everything begun fuzzing and spinning.

Remus glanced at her worriedly, putting a hand on her forearm. "Hey, Furball, please calm down, take one breath and hold it for a few moments..." He slowly told her and she obliged hesitantly, still scared out of her mind. "Everything is going to be okay, your house will love you and you are amazing at magic already. Besides, McGonagall wouldn't let you be expelled just like that, I doubt you can outdo the Marauders anyway," Remus forced a grin, trying to lighten the mood as Aradia looked at him with big, glossy eyes.

"Thank you... but I'm still so scared.." she murmured. "It's easier when I'm a cat and no one spares me a second glance as I stroll the corridors..." she looked at her feet.

"I know, Furball," Remus said removing his hand from her forearm. "And it's okay to be scared of new things, but give it a shot, you might like it. I know my Hogwarts years were the best I'll ever have.." Remus smiled with nostalgia, a heavy feeling like a way too strong scent of flowers that chocked you startling over his chest.

"I'll try.." Aradia closed her eyes.

"You can always call me and we can get you in a muggle high school if it is really bad okay Pumpkin?" Remus glanced at Aradia who nodded.

"Thank you, Moony, you always know how to calm me." She gave a soft smile, but Remus could tell she was still very very nervous.

•••

Remus watched her closely as they walked to the platform, her hands were shaking and her step was so unsure, especially when she runs through the wall. When he got to the other end, milliseconds after her, she looked bewildered for a moment. Two many people, loud noises and strong smells, he felt it too, the nauseous feeling that took over you as you started dreading, feeling smaller and smaller and stuck in one place.

"You'll do great, don't worry," Remus assured, and Aradia nodded, but neither of them was very certain at this point.

He helped her get her trunk on the train as she hugged him. "I'll really miss you.." she squeezed him tighter.

"I know, I'll miss you just as bad.." Remus hugged tighter as well.

Letting go was the hardest thing to do, feeling each other's warmth leave was so painful. Remus watched as Aradia walked inside it, waiting outside, and walking, trying to find the compartment she will be in, so he could wave her one last time before she leaves for Hogwarts.

Aradia was nervously walking the corridors of the train, glancing inside the compartments that were empty, or at least has enough space for her and her stuff. She saw a blond kid all alone in one and opened the door nervously. "I'm sorry to bother you, but can I join your compartment?" She asked the kid nervously.

The boy eyed her with disgust. "Don't you know who I am?" He spat.

"Oh-I-er..." she tried to recall anyone looking like this boy. "I'm sorry, I can't seem to recall.." She looked down.

"Bloody hell, you Weasleys are even more stupid than I thought. You'd think you'd at least recognize the future head of a real pureblood Malfoy family," He scoffed.

"I'm sorry, but you must've confused me-"

"Confused you?! With that red hair and hand me down clothes, you must be another filthy Weasley.." He rolled his eyes.

"You Don't have any right to be insulting anyone like that, whoever you are, and I'm not a Weasley, my last name is Ebony," she calmly said, Minerva's discipline coming into full view.

"I've never heard of that family..." the boy started.

"I'm a muggle-born." Aradia cut him short and slammed the door behind her, she didn't care who this boy was, she wanted nothing to do with him.

She stormed off towards the front of the train, but soon the steam cooled and she was left feeling empty and tired. She finally glanced inside another compartment and saw only two people in it. She carefully opened the door- "can I sit with you?"

A girl with wild bushy brown hair and a chubby boy with dark blond hair looked at her. "You may." The girl coldly said and Aradia almost teared up.

"Thank you," she hurried inside, putting her trunk and owl where they should be before sitting down herself. "I'm Aradia Ebony, what's your name?" She asked trying to strike a conversation.

"I'm Hermione Granger," the girl coldly brushed her off.

"I'm Neville, Neville Longbottom," the boy nervously stuttered.

"Longbottom? Were your parents in the Order of the Phoenix-" as she said it she remembered the tragic faith that caught the pair, and Neville's face full of terror definitely screamed that she shouldn't have said that. "I'm sorry for asking, it's just... my..." she thought of what Remus is to her for a moment. "Adoptive father was in the order as well." She smiled, trying not to salt the wound too much.

"Oh, that's nice.." Neville shifted in his seat, clearly uncomfortable with the topic.

"What is the order of the Phoenix?" Hermione raised a brow.

"It was a resistance force during the wizarding war," Neville said looking down with a mix of emptiness and dread in his eyes.

"Oh..." Was all Hermione said.

"You don't seem familiar with that, could you perhaps be a muggle-born?" Aradia tilted her head at Hermione.

"Yes, I am, so what?" Hermione glared immediately.

"Oh, nothing wrong with that!" Aradia shook her head waving her arms nervously. "I am a muggleborn myself, I think... I don't remember much about my family before they well..." screams pierced through her ears and green light fleshed in her vision as her head started pounding, but she didn't show it on her face as she kept a smile.

"My adoptive father, doesn't talk much about them, my guess is he didn't actually know them before they died..." because of me, because I was born a witch. "I think I might've a brother though..." she tried to keep it light as Hermione's look softened.

"So um.. what house do you think you'll be sorted into?" Aradia felt she needed to change the subject as quickly as possible.

"I think I will be in Ravenclaw," Hermione smirked.

"That's brilliant! What about you Neville?" She looked at the Nervous boy.

"I think I'll be just tossed right out.. my whole family thought I was a squib for a long time.." Neville looked to the side.

"Don't talk like that! Hogwarts welcomes all witches and wizards, all that matters is that you believe in yourself." Aradia offered a smile and Neville felt a little better. "If it's worth a sickle, I think you will make a great wizard."

"Thanks, I feel a bit better now..." Neville chuckled softly. "I don't know about the sorting though, maybe Hufflepuff?" He shrugged. "What about you, Aradia?"

Aradia tensed, she never thought that far. "I- I don't actually know... I'm fine with whatever house I'm sorted into, they are all equal to me." She gave a smile.

"A lot of evil wizards were Slytherin, I personally wouldn't want to be sorted into it.." Hermione shivered.

Aradia tilted her head. "Well it's true they had some evil wizards, but I don't think being a Slytherin instantly makes you a bad person... Maybe it's just easiest to go to the dark side when you are ambitious and misunderstood," and when every other house hates you for no reason at all.. Aradia finished the explanation in her mind.

"That's really deep," Neville smiled a bit.

"You think so?" Aradia looked at the floor, blushing. "Thanks.."

•••

"Trevor! Trevor!" Aradia called out, trying to find the toad that ran away from her new friend.

She was walking backwards and when she turned around she almost knocked into the blond wrench from before. "Watch where you're going," He screeched before he recognized her, grimacing. "You filthy mudblood."

Something in Aradia's stomach switched as her body seemed to drain off all the warmth. She felt numb for a moment as she raised her wand as on instinct. "I think you're a real big head, Mr Malfoy, why don't I help you should shrink it?" She said coldly as her wand was at the boy's nose level.

"Who do you think you are speaking to me like that?!" Malfoy snapped, but Aradia persisted.

"I am Aradia Ebony, and I will not bow down to bully scum like yourself, now," she paused, "Redactum scullus," she said as sparks came out of her wand and boy's head started shrinking as he screamed.

"My father will hear about this!" He yelled as he ran away.

"That ought to teach him a lesson.." Aradia coldly said as she remembered Trevor. "Ah... it's worth a shot.." she glanced at her wand. "Accio Trevor..." she said and with a soft tug on her wand, the toad was now in her arms.

•••

"Harry Potter really said that?" Aradia snickered handing back Trevor as Hermione told her about meeting Draco Malfoy, a little before she shrunk his head that is.

Neville nodded. "It was really cool." Hermione sighed.

"Wish I could see it for myself though, but I wouldn't want to stay with that Ron Weasley another second.." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I think you're being too harsh Mione... But anyway, I had a run-in with Malfoy after you and well... I shrunk his head," Aradia gave a lopsided smile.

"You did what?!" Neville snapped suddenly, before coughing nervously. "Don't you know you can get in trouble because of his father?"

"Won't you be in trouble for fighting either way?" Hermione freaked. "For goodness sake, we haven't even arrived yet!"

Aradia's eyes grew cold. "That prissy can kiss my dirty boot, but he can't do anything worthwhile. And Hogwarts is surprisingly lenient of fights, despite what they tell you." She coldly cut.

Hermione was a little astonished at the change of demeanour. "What brought about this side of you? You seemed to be so warm and nice just a moment ago," She noticed.

"He said I was a mudblood," She said and noticed Hermione's clear lack of knowledge. "A degrading term for someone who is from a muggle family, and I hate bullies like him who think they can get away with anything just because their mommies and daddies are rich or whatever." Aradia rolled her eyes.

"Oh.." Hermione mouthed as she looked down. "I didn't know wizards cared that much about that.."

Neville felt uncomfortable since he himself was a pureblood, of course he didn't believe in blood purity because if it had anything to do with the quality of the wizard he wouldn't have been such a screw-up.

Aradia on the other hand sighed as she leaned on the wall, looking through the window. "Not all wizards do... but a lot of pureblood families who have a heritage dating back centuries do... and they teach their kids to be like that as well..." she looked tired and empty in a way, despite being only eleven she looked much much older.

Neville nodded, looking down. "And Draco's parents are especially bad... they were on You-know-who's side while he ruled... it was chaos.." Neville explained.

"Anyway, let's change the topic.. it isn't really what we should be talking about right now, so how about we lighten up a bit, shall we?" Aradia looked to be cheered up. "We will be arriving at Hogwarts! I mean, just imagine how many plants and books and Magic we'll encounter there!" She connected her palms, her eyes full of sparkles.

•••

The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way towards the door and out onto a tiny dark platform. Aradia welcomed the cold night air, it was rather stuffy in the train. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students and Aradia heard a familiar voice, a grin spreading on her face. "Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here! All right there, Harry?"

Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads. He acted like he didn't notice Aradia, but he gave her a side glance and winked, Aradia's heart skipping a beat from happiness at seeing one of her favourite people.

"C'mon, follow me- any more firs'-years? Mind yer step, now! Firs'-years follow me!" His voice bloomed even with all the background noises.

Most students slipped and stumbled as they followed Hagrid down a steep, narrow path. The darkness on each side of them that the trees provided calmed Aradia immensely, Hogwarts forest was always the most at home place for her when she visited Minnie and Hagrid.

No student spoke much, Neville was sniffling a bit. Aradia completely understood him as she put a hand on his shoulder, mouthing "it will be alright" to him as he slowly nodded, wiping away at his eyes.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud collective "Oooohhhh!" That spread amongst the students, dying in the darkness that surrounded them.

The narrow path had opened suddenly on the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, it's windows sparkling in the starry night, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

Aradia had never seen Hogwarts like this before. She always came during the day and she never travelled by boat to Hogwarts, always walking the way the thestrals would carry the carriages instead.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore.

Neville and Hermione suddenly disappeared, and when she noticed they were already in the boat with Harry Potter and a kid she assumed was Ron Weasley, it was too late. She couldn't sit with Hagrid either, he needed a whole boat to himself.

Aradia looked around trying to find an empty boat, but the only one left was with Malfoy and his gang. She sucked in a breath and walked over to them, acting like nothing had happened as she sat in the little boat. Draco looked at her like she has gone bonkers.

"What do you think you're doing, filthy mudblood?" He asked disgruntled.

"I'm getting across the lake," she simply said as the fleet of the little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass.

Draco got silent, just like everybody else, as they stared at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" Yelled Hagrid as the first boat reached the cliff.

They all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through the curtain of ivy which hid a wide opening in the cliffs face. In that moment Draco accidentally looked over at Aradia, who's locks of fire-red hair tangled with the green ivy and a gentle smile graced her face, illuminated by faint moonbeams and lantern lights. For a moment it seemed the time had slowed down, but then she noticed he was staring and glanced to the side at him, which snapped him out of it. He shook his head and looked away. This night air was really getting to him, he thought as he grimaced.

They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle until they reach a kind of underground harbour, where they clambered out on to rocks and pebbles. They clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last at the smooth, damp grass in the shadow of the castle.

Aradia took in the smell and looked up at the castle. It was so perfect. All of it. The smells, the view... everything was so much more than she imagined. For a moment she forgot all her worries, for a moment she felt truly and completely content.

They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around a huge, oak front door. "Everyone here?" He glanced over their heads as everyone nodded. "You there, still got your toad?" He looked at Neville who nervously showed Trevor, nodding as Hagrid smiled. "Good," He said and raised his gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.


	3. Hat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shit starts really going down.

The door swung open and Aradia almost squeaked from exciting as her tall, black-haired caretaker stood there in her emerald-green robes. She had a stern face, but when she saw Aradia the ends of her lips curled a little up, into an unnoticeable smile.

"The firs'-years, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid winked putting his enormous hand on Aradia's back.

She tensed for a moment, but that's only because she was barely keeping in the excitement. "Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." 

She pushed the large door open, the great hall opening before them. Aradia's eyes filled with wonder, she has been here before but never was she allowed in during the rush hours. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches, the ceiling so high you could barely make it out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors. 

They all followed Minerva as they arrived at the great hall, the noise emitted from the other side of the great doors, but they were lead to a small chamber instead. They were almost completely shoulder to shoulder, as they tried to look at what will happen next. 

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Minerva said elegantly. "The start-of-term banquet will commence shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will attend classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend your free time in your house common room." She stopped for a moment, her hands neatly placed one atop the other, as she looked over the students.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has it's own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with most points is awarded The House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours," 

"The Sorting Ceremony will commence in a few minutes in front of the whole school, I suggest you smarten yourself up as much as you can while you're waiting." She said and glanced at Neville, Ron and a few other students as Aradia desperately tried to fix anything that might've moved or shifted. 

"I shall return when we are ready for you-" Minerva kept talking but Aradia's ears rung from her low blood pressure.

She felt like she was going to faint as nausea settled in her stomach and glowing white spots started covering her vision. Not even the screams of the kids as they saw the ghosts got a reaction out of her. She was petrified completely as her stare was glued to the ground. 

"Happy thoughts... happy thoughts.. get in a slow breath and then hold it..." she mumbled to herself desperately trying to stop the rising panic attack without having to crouch in the middle of the crowd. 

She didn't notice when Minerva came back, she just felt herself being pushed past and by the crowd of kids. She started mindlessly walking, her thoughts buzzing and echoing as if there were flies hitting the walls of a glass bell. She didn't look towards the enchanted ceiling, or the table with professors and the Sorting hat, her eyes were glued to the ever blurring end of the robes of the student who was in front of her. 

The sorting hat sang its song, but Aradia didn't pay it any mind. She heard the song, but the words seemed to be in gibberish whenever she'd try to understand what it was saying. The buzzing in her ears worsened as her head pounded. 

"-ony," someone pushed her from behind.

"She's called your name almost ten times," Neville whispered to her as she snapped out of it for a moment.

"Oh, s-Sorry, I spaced out.." she gave a wonky smile and walked over to the hat, sitting in the stool as Minerva slowly placed the hat on top of her head, a worried look in her eyes. 

"Hm... very peculiar... there is a lot of courage in you, a good amount of imagination and wisdom too.. there's a lot of potential there as well... and a nice thirst to change the world with determination and hard working ethics to do so, now that is thrilling... where should I put you?" The hat almost seemed to grin.

"Please, anywhere, I don't care as long as I'm not in this chair.," she whispered closing her eyes tightly feeling herself become even more dizzy, praying to Merlin she doesn't immediately faint after she gets up from the stool. 

"Are you sure you are fine with any house? No preferences?" The hat questioned.

"I-" Aradia stopped herself, she felt like crying as her knees jumped up and down and her hands shook in her lap. 

"You're just scared right now, you need to find yourself and I think the resourceful house like Slytherin will be perfect for you," The hat almost seemed like a parent with a gentle smile. "Is that alright with you?" Aradia nodded, she just wanted to get out of the spotlight right now. "SLYTHERIN!" It called out as Draco looked stunned.

He watched as Aradia hurried past him and towards the Slytherin table, not paying him any mind. That filthy mudblood, she will see that Slytherin doesn't welcome those of her sort, he thought. He was sorted as well, to no one's surprise, in Slytherin, but soon it was Potter's time and everyone seemed to become 100 times more invested, except Aradia whose gaze was fixed on the plate in front of her, her hands still shaking in her lap. She didn't even hear Albus's welcoming speech, she didn't care about any of that.

Slytherin has been known not to take kindly on the muggle-borns and this whole ceremony has been nerve-wracking. Aradia abruptly stood up and put a few pieces of food into a napkin. She walked over to the prefect and told him that she doesn't feel so well and asked him if she can know the password so she can get into the dormitory. He nodded with understanding and told her the password, asking if she wanted to be escorted which she declined. After that she hurriedly rushed away from the table and into the dungeons, entering her new common room and immediately going towards the beds. 

She put her food on the nightstand of her bed and laid on the soft mattress, trying to calm herself as she balled in a fetal position. Tears wet her cheeks and bedsheets as she kept her sobs inside. She wasn't sad, she was just so incredibly overwhelmed with panic that she couldn't keep it inside. She couldn't keep herself calm anymore. Like this, she had at the very least one hour to get calmer before other students arrived... 

After at least half an hour of crying silently, she finally prompted herself on her arms, feeling like a log of wood. Her body felt so heavy as she sat on the edge of her bed, her head pounding. She sighed and took a tired look around the shared bedroom, closing her eyes for a moment in order to calm herself.

She pushed herself away from the bed, walking towards the dormitory, seeing as the other students seemed to had just arrived, and were settling in. She looked around, Hermione and Neville weren't there... they were sorted into Gryffindor... her stomach twisted with another wave of dread that washed over her.

A girl was walking up to her, but Aradia didn't notice until she was face to face with a pug-faced peer. The girl's hair was black and her eyes were a dark brown. She looked incredibly mean and stuffy. 

"Draco told me there was a rat among us, filthy mudbloods like you shouldn't be allowed to attend Hogwarts, especially not as Slytherin, a house with a reputation," She looked down at Aradia, but really she was much shorter and she had to look up to give a stink eye. 

"There are no such rules that muggle-borns can't be Slytherin, the sorting hat places you in the house by virtues..." Aradia nervously said, trying to keep the polite picture about herself. 

The girl grimaced and pushed Aradia, wiping out her wand. "You dammed wretch! How dare you talk like that to a pureblood!" She pointed the wand at Aradia.

Aradia's eyes grew huge as her heart begun to race. She can't lose control. Taking a curse to face is better than losing control. Her breathing fastened as she couldn't seem to get enough oxygen, her head feeling lighter by the second as her limbs went cold. 

The girl grinned. "That's what I thought, rat-girl, you don't belong here," She taunted. 

"Wow, Pansy, you sure gave the rat a scare," Draco chuckled as he walked to them, clapping his hands slowly. "No longer up for Shrinking heads, are you little rodent?" He smirked. 

Aradia felt her switch moving, she tried to stop it with all her might. She dug her nails into her palms and her fangs into her tongue, feeling iron taste numb her mouth. Her breathing seized as she held her breath, afraid of what she might do if she were to lash out. She closed her eyes tightly. Tears burned behind her eyelids as everything seemed to shine red, the hotness of the tears prickling the ends of her eyes. 

Draco glanced at her and for a moment he felt sorry, he truly did. But this was the right thing to do. She didn't belong here and this was how muggle-borns should be treated. Wasn't it? His father thought it was and Draco trusted his father. 

"Levicorpus," Pansy swished her wand, grinning wildly as Aradia flew into the air, preparing for the pain she knew will come. 

Pansy was pleased with the reaction she got. Then she used a combination of Tempest and Stinging jinxes as electricity run through Aradia and she felt like thousands of spikes were piercing her body. She twisted in pain, bitting deeper into her tongue, her nails going deeper in her palm as she kept her screams in. Pansy gritted her teeth in frustration yelling for her friends to join in. Even then Aradia didn't let as much as a squeak out. 

Draco's eyes widened as he noticed Aradia was close to passing out. He quickly put a hand on Pansy's shoulder, putting a grin on his face. "Hey, don't kill her now, you'll just get in trouble for no reason and we can keep playing with her if she is alive." He chuckled evilly and Pansy smirked.

"That's a good idea, Draco," she chuckled as well releasing the jinxes. 

Aradia fell limply from the air, barely keeping herself off the floor on her elbows as she made no attempt to stand up. Laughter echoed in her ears making her numb to everything as Pansy and some other Slytherins kicked her. 

She guessed that she had passed out because when she woke up the common room was empty and the fire was out... the murky water above them was black and there wasn't a soul alive anywhere near them. She slowly stood up, her whole body aching and her bones creaking as she walked to the side of the room, sitting on the floor as she leaned her back against the cold glass, pulling out her wand. 

"Episkey..." she whispered lowly as her wand glowed a soft green along with all her injuries. 

As she finished up the healing she noticed the water had become less dark, the sun was starting to rise... she pushed herself up and sneaked into the shared bedroom, getting the books she would need for today before walking outside the dormitory, hoping no one sees her leave. 

Just as she walked through the door a tired sight of messy-haired Draco walked inside the common room. He watched her leave in silence, feeling a tinge of conscience deep in the pit of his stomach.


	4. Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst starts. You are here for it, I know you are, do not lie to me.

Aradia looked incredibly tired when Draco finally got to their classroom. Her dark grey eye-bags visible even from a couple of meters as her slouched form leaned against stone wall. Throughout the day she would just disappear between classes, reappearing when the class would start.

She seemed invested in the classes, raising a hand on every question the professors would ask. But even in those moments, she felt lethargic, like she was barely pushing herself to think and move.

Aradia seemed especially happy, if you could say that from the numbed reactions due to exhaustion she had, on McGonagall's class and Draco had noticed how fond McGonagall was with her, even if they both tried to stay low key. Was she really a muggle-born? But why would she lie?

Draco also noticed that after lunchtime would end or late in the evening Aradia would come back from the direction of Forbidden forest or Hagrid's hut, wearing a small, but genuine smile on her face. However he didn't think about it much, he just did what Pansy did, bullying the supposedly muggle-born girl.

Potions lesson took place down in the dungeons, which Aradia was thankful for because she was able to slip from the dorms to the classroom a lot more easily. Draco noticed how fascinated Aradia seemed by the pickled animals, whilst most other students, including him, were disgusted.

Snape started the class by taking the register, he seemed to say Aradia's name with slight disgust, but Aradia seemed to share the feelings of her professor as she kept glaring at Snape. Then Snape read Harry's name, pausing at it.

"Ah, yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter, our new- celebrity," he grimaced as Malfoy and company sniggered behind their hands. Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class. His eyes were as dark as Hagrid's, but instead of warmth there was just coldness and emptiness, a bit like Aradia's were right now.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word - like McGonagall Snape had a gift of keeping the class silent with no effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses ... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

More silence followed this little speech. Despite the stillness of the room no one except Draco seemed to hear Aradia mumbling "Pretentious asshat.." after the speech was over. Hermione, on the other hand, was on the edge of her seat to prove she wasn't a dunderhead.

"Potter!" Snape said suddenly, "what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Hermione's hand shot in the air as Aradia glared at Snape for even asking this a kid who lived with muggles, her hand raising just slightly more slowly.

"I don't know, sir," Harry admitted.

Snape's lips curled into a sneer, he was enjoying this immensely as Aradia's stomach begun boiling. "Tut-tut - fame clearly isn't everything." He ignored Hermione's and Aradia's hands.

"Let's try again, Potter. Where would you look if I told you to bring me a bezoar?"

Hermione stretched her hand as far as it would go, Aradia kept hers dignified, her elbow resting on the table. Harry clearly had no idea what a bezoar was, and Malfoy cackled along with Goyle and Crabbe, who Aradia pondered whether they even knew how to read to begin with, much less if they knew what a bezoar was.

"I don't know, sir," Harry parroted.

"Thought you wouldn't open the book before coming, eh, Potter?" Snape taunted a literal child.

Harry forced himself to keep his eyes locked on Snape's, but Aradia seemed to try to burn the man alive with her glare. However, Snape was still ignoring Hermione's now quivering hand and Aradia's gracefully risen one.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Aradia felt like she was whipped across her face as she heard the insufferable question. As she heard something so expensive she first had to learn the most complex of potions in order to be good enough to work with every month in order to lessen the pain of her adoptive parent. As she felt disgust for this man become even deeper as it intoxicated her, blurring her vision with black as she barely kept herself from lashing out.

Hermione, on the other hand, stood up at this point, trying to get the professor's attention to her, to prove she deserved a place in this world.

"I don't know," Harry said quietly, "I think Hermione and Aradia know, though, why don't you try asking them?" He said, close to tears from how tarnished he felt.

Aradia gritted her teeth as a few people laughed. Snape wasn't pleased, to say the least.

"Sit down!" He snapped at Hermione, but before he could start talking about answers, Aradia stood up, freezing dark air around her.

"Professor, you're behaving in a manner that is utterly unbefitting of Professor at this school and that one should never allow themselves to behave in." She calmly said, surprising everyone that she would stand up for her beliefs, everyone except Neville, near-tears Hermione and Draco.

"In muggle law, that I will bring up because I think it holds value in this case, you just performed four out of seven clauses of Student-teacher abuse." Her eyes were even colder and more empty than Snape's, her posture strong.

"Mrs Ebony, I will not deal with you right now-"

"Well, I'm sure you won't, but I can make my case with the Headmaster. I have witnesses who I'm sure would give their testimony, as well as the whole thing in the form of memory I can easily pull out of my mind." She sounded almost completely like McGonagall.

"If the headmaster isn't attentive towards these foul ways of treating students... Which is unethical, full of unfair treatment to the point where you're biased towards students while being overly strict on others while not taking into consideration they had lived in a muggle family their whole life and this is their first time discovering magic even exists, which is a handicap in wizarding society that we do happen to live in... " she paused for a moment.

"Then I'm certain that the ministry, which already isn't fond of how the headmaster Dumbledore leads this school, will surely be willing to listen." She kept her glare on Snape who was looking for words to say, without taking points from Slytherin.

"Now, to answers to your questions sir, because I don't want to seem like I just stood up without knowing the actual answers, like some laughed at Harry for whilst they don't know bats' droppings themselves, asphodel and wormwood make an extremely powerful sleeping potion also known as the Draught of the Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of the goat and works antagonistically, means it stops the effect, on most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same flower, going by another name: Aconite. If used incorrectly wolfsbane is highly toxic and it's very expensive, they have different meanings in flower language but I don't see how meanings of these flowers: chivalry or misanthropy; would be relevant to this class." She explained. "And it doesn't mean a bat's dropping if you are sorry for her death or that you are comparing her heroism to your distrust..." she mumbled under her death, only Snape getting that she truly knew from what she was talking about, but not understanding how could she have known that in the first place.

Aradia got detention after this, she was to come that evening to help Snape in organizing and clean the potion chamber and some other gross stuff. But then again, Harry was very grateful that she stood up for him when the situation seemed so lost.

"How did you know all that? And what did you say at the end, I didn't quite make it out..." He asked her when the class finally ended.

Aradia gave a weak smile. "It's not really important what I said at the end..." she tried to skip saying it. "Besides, Hermione also knew everything I did, and she wasn't raised by wizards like I was." She gave Hermione a smirk, making the bushy-haired girl blush.

"I just have photographic memory.." Hermione mumbled.

"I still think it's pretty wicked how smart you two are, I mean my whole family is technically pureblooded, but I never learned stuff like this." Ron shrugged as Aradia giggled.

•••

The detention was spent in Snape giving the order and then silence. Aradia caught him stopping for a moment, glancing at her as he worked on some papers whilst she was cleaning stuff, sometimes even opening his mouth just to close it again. She knew he was wanted to ask her about what she had said, but by the end of that day, he never did.

This didn't improve the situation much for the Gryffindor as the potion lessons continued, but you couldn't say it didn't help in anything. Snape was a little less insufferable towards them, focusing more on the tinniest tiniest mistakes Aradia might've made, which she never complained about, and always did as she was told when it came to herself. Harry was criticized a lot as well, but it wasn't as bad as with Aradia. The rest of the students were just a little bit more criticized than a good professor would criticize them, and only Draco was spared this, enjoying praise about his perfect potions and whatnot.

Deep down Draco knew his potions skills weren't that good. They were amazing in school terms, but Aradia's were more professional. He never said anything about it, but the way she prepared the potions and how swiftly she worked with ingredients without wasting even a drop of anything always left him feeling underachieved and overpraised, like he wasn't worth the praise.

"Neville, stop," Aradia caught Neville's hand before he had a chance to add porcupine quills to his potion. "Take the cauldron off the fire first, then add the porcupine quills, or the potion will fail miserably." She gave Neville a smile as he nodded dumbly, Seamus helping him to move the cauldron from the fire as they did like they were instructed.

"Thanks, Aradia," he hugged her for a moment as Snape came about.

"Did I say you could talk to others in my class Mrs Ebony? Ten points from Slytherin and cleaning duty along with detention." Slytherins glared at Aradia, who paid it no mind.

She didn't care about constant bullying she suffered, she didn't care about Snape nitpicking her potions so harshly that Draco was sure Snape couldn't do better than what she did but still found it within his right to bully this girl. She was fine as long as no one else got hurt, as long as no one else was bullied. Draco was starting to notice things about her he didn't want to think about because thinking about them made it harder to pick on her, seeing how great she was compared to him made him feel insecure and lesser, lesser to a muggle-born. He hated it.

The note that said that they will have flying classes with Gryffindor made Aradia a bit happy, she didn't make any friends in her house, or rather she couldn't because becoming her friend instead of mercilessly bullying her was a one-way ticket to the victim train. She talked to Neville, Hermione, Ron and Harry.

Neville had never flown a broom in his life because of his grandma, probably because he was prone to accidents and the old lady didn't want to risk it, but that was no reason to keep him from trying new things in Aradia's opinion.

Hermione was almost as nervous about flying as Neville was, it was an abstract thing and she just couldn't wrap her mind around the mechanics. She bored most of their group with facts about flying that are supposed to help you, but really Aradia knew they would prove fruitless unless you already knew what flying is about.

Aradia put a hand over Hermione's with a gentle smile. "Look, 'mione, I get that you want to be prepared, but flying... it's not one of those things you can prepare for... think of it as creative writing or drawing in the muggle world, sure there are some basic principles to it but it all depends on your style and practice," she explained and even Neville seemed to be feeling a bit better about flying classes now.

"Thanks, Aradia, it helps to have someone who has lived in both worlds explain these kinds of vague magic..." Hermione smiled, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, it really gives insight because most of us are one or the other." Neville agreed and Ron nodded at that.

"But, really, not everyone is good at flying... my adoptive father is shamefully bad at it," she snickered. "My adoptive mother always told me stories of how he could never fly his broom, whilst the other two boys in their group were almost prodigies." She didn't mention names, and as the time progressed she dropped the adoptive part when talking about Remus and Minerva, it just seemed easier.

She hung out with the Gryffindor gang as much as she could, although she did get some nasty looks from the red table, her gang wouldn't let anyone hurt her. Ron was cold and distant with her when she just joined their gang, but warmed up to her after he saw how "bloody wicked" she was, and that she wasn't a stuck up pureblood frat kid like Malfoy and most of Slytherin.

Bullying didn't seize, it was only getting started, but with friends like these Aradia couldn't say she didn't mind it that much.


	5. Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all forgot this plot line? Good, because in the books it was just a one off joke on Neville, not that funny.

Aradia would get a little letters from Remus brought by Amber, almost every day, but she and Malfoy both took notice of how Harry never got anything. Malfoy always got expensive things brought to him by his family's eagle owl. It was a range of sweets and expensive stuff Aradia had never seen in her life.

Today a barn owl brought Neville a small package. He opened it with excitement and showed them the glass ball, the size of a large marble, which seemed to be full of white smoke.

"It's a Rememberall," he explained turning it in his hand, "gran knows I easily forget things- this tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look, you hold it tight like this and if it turns red- ... oh..." his face fell because Rememberall had suddenly glowed scarlet, "... if you had forgotten something..."

Neville was trying to remember what he'd forgotten as Aradia turned to Hermione, not noticing Malfoy and the gang walking over to them. "Do you think we could enchant this thing to tell him what he'd forgotten?" She raised a brow. "I have ideas, but I do want your opinion on plausibility."

Hermione thought for a moment. "I think it could be done, what did you have in mind?"

Just then Draco snatched the red ball from Neville. Ron and Harry jumped up at the opportunity to fight Malfoy, Aradia following in order for Neville's present not to be ruined by the ferret, but McGonagall had already caught a whiff of the trouble and appeared besides them.

"What seems to be the trouble?" She arched her brow, her hands on her back giving her posture extra authority.

"Malfoy's got my Rememberall, Professor..." Neville squeaked nervously.

Scowling, Malfoy dropped the instrument back on the table. "Just looking," he said and slipped away with Crabb and Goyle by his side.

•••

Neville pushed off too hard and propelled himself in the air even before the whistle touched Madam Hooch's lips.

"Come back, boy!" She shouted after him, but Neville was rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle.

Aradia's blood froze as she saw Neville's scared white face look down at the ground falling away, saw him gasp, slip sideways on the broom and-

She whipped her wand faster than the blink of an eye, "MOLLIARE!" She managed to shoot at the grass as a soft puff sound emitted.

She was wheezing from adrenaline as Madam Hooch tapped her back. "Good reflexes," she gave a smile and Aradia just managed to nod as the professor went to Neville, to check for injuries.

The broomstick was still rising higher and higher and started to lazily drift towards the Forbidden Forest and out of sight.

"Twisted wrist," Aradia heard her mutter, "Come on boy, it's nothing serious," she assured, "up you get," she helped Neville up and turned to the rest of the class. "None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say "Quidditch". Come on, dear."

Neville hobbled with Madam Hooch, with her arm around him, with his tear-stained face. No sooner than they were out of earshot Malfoy burst out laughing. Aradia turned to him, white-faced. The nerve of this ferret.

"Did you see him crying because of a little sprain?" He laughed and other Slytherins joined in.

"Shut up, Malfoy," snapped Parvati Patil.

"Ohhh! Sticking up for Longbottom, are we Parvati? Didn't take you for the type to like fatty crybabies~" teased Pansy.

"Look!" Said Malfoy, darting forward to snatch something out of the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran send him!" He snickered.

The Rememberall glittered in the sun as he raised it.

"Give it back, Malfoy," Aradia said quietly. Everyone stopped to watch as Harry came to her side.

Malfoy smiled nastily. "I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to collect- how about a tree?"

"Give it here!" Harry yelled, but Malfoy lept on his broomstick and took off. He hadn't been flying, he could fly well- hover at level with the topmost branches of an oak. "Come and get it, Potter!" he called snickering.

Harry grabbed his broom, but Hermione grabbed his hand. "No!" She hissed, "Madam Hooch told us not to move! You'll get us all in trouble!"

Harry ignored her. His blood was pounding in his ears. He mounted the broom and kicked hard against the ground and up, up he soared. Aradia watched with worry, but also incredible pride. Someone else was standing up to the bullies.

They were shouting inaudible things at each other in the sky as everyone watched, but the next thing you knew Harry was doing a hawk dive after the glittering ball. He caught the ball just in time to pull the nose of his broom up and not crash. He toppled gently on the soft grass, still affected by Aradia's cushioning spell, clutching the Rememberall safely in his hand.

"HARRY POTTER!" A familiar voice made Aradia wince as she looked to see Minerva rushing towards them. Harry was trembling as Aradia quickly helped him up.

"Never- in all my time at Hogwarts —" she was almost speechless with shock, her glasses flashing with fury, Aradia had never seen her this angry, she had never made her really angry. "— how dare you — might've broken your neck —" just then Aradia realized, Minerva was just beyond worried.

"It wasn't his fault, Professor—"

"Be quiet, Mrs Patil —"

"But Malfoy —"

"That's enough Mr Weasley, Potter, follow me, now."

"Professor," Aradia stepped in front of Minerva before she had a chance to lead Harry away. "Please don't kick Harry out, listen to his story first, I beg of you..." tears filled her eyes as she dug her nails into her palm, trying her best not to cry.

Minerva's look softened. "Very well, Mrs Ebony," she said as she put a hand on Aradia's shoulder, moving her to the side as she and Potter passed.

•••

"You're joking..." Ron stared as Aradia couldn't contain her grin after Harry told them what happened with McGonagall.

"You're the youngest player in a century!" Aradia's voice wavered with electricity.

Harry nodded, shovelling food into his mouth. "Wood told me that as well."

Ron was so amazed, so impressed, he just gasped at Harry as Aradia couldn't stop grinning. "I start training next week but don't tell anyone... Wood doesn't want it to get out..."

Fred and George came, and they ignored Aradia as she shifted uncomfortably. Ron told her they think she is a spy and that Slytherins only bully here for show, but he added that he believed she didn't fake anything, she put her own name on the line with Snape and that was enough proof. The twins congratulated Harry, telling him they were Beaters so that's why they knew about it. Malfoy came after it and he and Harry bickered like an old married couple that was only together because they were so stuck in the old tracks they made with the carriage in the mud road so they couldn't separate at that point. Aradia tuned in only when she heard "wizarding duel" being mentioned.

"Of course he's been—" Ron started but Aradia quickly interrupted.

"Harry, don't be dumb enough to take him on this," Aradia warned.

"Shut it, you filthy rat," Draco barked at Aradia and put out his for Harry to shake. "At midnight, in the trophy room, it's always unlocked anyway," Malfoy smirked.

"Harry, I'll be your second if you agree to the terms," Ron gave him a nod, aggravating Aradia.

She put her hand in Harry's shoulder. "Harry you don't need to prove yourself—" but he already shook Malfoy's hand.

"I'll be there." With that Draco left and Aradia was left to glare at Harry.

"I can't believe you just did that-" Aradia gave Harry a stink eye.

"He's been bullying all of us for as long as we've been here! I can't just let him keep thinking he can do that, I just have to show him he's nothing," Harry tried to explain himself.

"You have no duelling experience, you don't even seem to know what it is, little to no knowledge of magic and so much arrogance to accept this in the first place. Even if Draco doesn't know bat's droppings of magic and duel spells, he was still raised in a family of wizards, he might've heard some at the very least— you know what? I'm not about to argue with you two," her eyes got cold as she quickly stood up from the table.

"You're not doing this to save anyone, you're doing this because you feel inferior to that weasel and because you're selfish, Potter," She glared, "And I don't want to hang out with someone like that," she walked away.

•••

The next day Hermione told Aradia what had happened, mostly because the coldness Aradia got with Harry and Ron was excruciating her, and Aradia was her only female friend. Hermione wasn't about to lose that. It proved Aradia was even more angry, giving Ron and Harry an earful, especially for roping in Hermione in all of this.

"And what's worse is that I know you haven't learned your lessons, I know you'll do this again and risk your lives..." she sat down, looking like a tired, worried parent. "About the dog, the name's Fluffy..." The golden trio looked at her bewildered.

"How do you know that?" Hermione hissed.

"I looked after him for Hagrid when he was just a pup, he likes music," she smiled at the memory and stood up. "Anyway, I'll have to get going, I have homework to do." With that, she left Harry, Hermione and Ron to wonder what else she knew.

The truth is, she knew even more. She knew every task Minerva and the rest of Professors prepared. She knew why they prepared them so specifically and she was incredibly angry with Dumbledore that they were prepared in the first place. Because she was an honourable member of Order of the Phoenix and she had a tendency of not trusting Dumbledore she knew a lot about this. About Harry.

She stormed in Dumbledore's office after she helped Minerva with her trial after she put small but obvious loopholes, that Minerva didn't even see as such but was told by Dumbledore to put them anyway, so she did, and it was all so Harry and his friends wouldn't get hurt too much trying to get to the treasure.

She stormed in that day and yelled at Albus, who kept completely calm. He wouldn't yell at Minerva's adopted child, although he didn't know where she had come from, his guess was just another war orphan.

But the lack of reaction made Aradia's blood boil harder, she knew what he was doing, and that she still wasn't aware of one crucial point. How and why were these trials sat like this? Yes, they are to prepare the trio for Voldemort for sure, but why now and why like this?

She swore she would find her answers even if it killed her. She knew it had to be linked with Voldemort, with killed unicorns, the robbery at Gringotts and her guess was the new DADA teacher, Professor Quirrell, as well. She turned a corner and checked if no one was there, turning in a cat and running to the restricted area to see if she could find anything.


	6. Pumpkin

This was one of the worse days in Malfoy's life so far. Harry wasn't kicked out of school, he got a Nimbus and Malfoy was humiliated by a professor and then by Harry who told him he wouldn't have gotten the broomstick if it weren't for Malfoy. He was angry and confused. He tried to place things in the right order, and he hadn't noticed that everyone had gone to bed. The dormitory was empty.

Just then a soft creak of the doors broke the silence. Draco snapped his head towards the noise just to see a very cute, fluff ball of a red cat. He never particularly cared for cats, but somehow this one seemed different. It finally noticed him, their eyes locking as the cat become nervous, backing away.

"Wait, no," Draco said sprawling on the couch, "Come here kitty, I won't hurt you..." he outstretched his arm with his palm facing up.

The cat cautiously approached, lightly sniffing his palm before it became nervous again, backing away once more. "Don't go!" Draco grabbed her under her paw-pits, putting it in his lap.

The red fur was incredibly soft to touch and surprisingly long. What's more, this cat was surely the size of a normal adult cat but was definitely a kitten. "See? I just want to pet you," Draco smiled stroking the cat's fur.

The cat hesitantly started purring when Draco threw himself at the back-support of the armchair. Cat looked at him with curiosity, tilting its fluffy little head. Draco looked back at it and stroked the fur on its head gently, scratching behind its ears.

"I don't know what to do, Kitty..." he admitted and the cat seemed surprised. Draco paid it no mind as he continued. "Sure I'm a pureblood, and I'm loved by Slytherins, but the rest of the school despises me.."

The cat looked at him with the eyes that said: "I might have a clue why."

"Don't give me that look! I just want my father to be proud of me, alright? It's not my fault how I treat muggle-borns and blood-traitors, my father thought me that's how you treat those people... but i... I don't know.. it doesn't feel right sometimes.." he looked to the side, at a broken stone tile on the floor perhaps.

The cat looked worried as it softly bit Draco's hand, surprising him as his eyes went huge. Draco's look than softened, thinking the cat was probably angry that he slowed down the petting.

"Haha, Sorry," he began petting it again, but the cat shook its head and put her front paws on Draco's chest, meowing at him angrily.

"You'd almost think you understand me," he laughed when the cat's eyes seemed even angrier.

It turned away and jumped off of Draco, starting to run for the door. "Wait!" Draco shouted as he darted after her.

The cat seemed to know where it was going because Draco was now huffing, as he climbed the last of the stairs of the clock tower. He finally got to it, and cold sweat washed over him, he could be caught this way... but then he saw the cat, it was sitting on the safety fence, it's fur bathed in moonlight and her deep orange eyes piercing his. He walked over to it as if in a trance, it seemed to almost smile as it saw him do that. Then it turned and meowed loudly at the sky.

He looked up from the cat and saw so many stars.. it was so much more than he could even see from his mansion. It was incredible. The cat turned its head to him, purring as it nuzzled his hand. He looked down at it, still a dumb look of a daze on his face, and smiled, petting it again.

"Thanks, I needed a midnight run and a little stargazing," he chuckled but then the cat pointed its paw towards the sky.

He tried to see what it was pointing to, when he realized it's not really an object, more a constellation, a constellation he was named after... he glanced at the cat again with disbelief.

"Do you have a name?" He asked breathlessly.

The cat looked at him and nodded. "What is it?" He asked as if the cat was gonna answer.

He facepalmed and sighed. "What am I doing with my life?" He asked himself but then noticed cat got a bit of its fur on the safety fence. "Fur?" He questioned and the cat nodded before jumping down from the fence and finding a ball of yarn. "Fur yarn?" He arched a brow but cat shook its head, pushing the little ball of yarn towards its fur. "Furball?" He questioned and cat seamed to beam as it nodded. "So your name is Furball?" Cat nodded once more. "I'm talking to a cat, I'm going insane.." Draco held his head as the cat glared.

It jumped on the fence again and kept meowing like it was lecturing Draco. Draco chuckled and thought if he was going insane he might as well humour this cat. "Yes, I know I should be nicer, but my father would kill me if I was..." he answered the question he thought the cat might ask. He looked down as the cat let out a long meow. "I know I don't have to do that... but I don't want my father to think I'm a disappointment... I want him to be proud of me..." Draco sighed and looked down, his arms crossed on the fence. "And he never truly is... I just want to prove to him that I'm a good heir..." he whispered as Furball looked at him with sympathy in its eyes.

•••

The cat routine became usual for Draco. Every night he'd find Furball waiting for him on the fence of the clock tower at 9 pm. The cat was never late, and telling its worries to it calmed Draco immensely, though admittedly he could tell the cat wasn't pleased with his behaviour in the slightest. Two months at Hogwarts passed as if you had just clapped your palms together. Days were slow, but the weeks flew by and they always turned to months.

Today he was paired up with Aradia in charms class. She still hung out with Gryffindors and now Hufflepuffs, Cedric Diggory and some other people, more than she was ever seen near Slytherins, who still mercilessly bullied her. He heard rumours that thanks to her Neville has been getting better at magic and a bunch of other stuff, but that didn't make Draco be any less of an insufferable brat towards her. He rolled his eyes as she walked over to his feather.

Despite saying the spell correctly Draco had trouble levitating the feather, like most of their class did in fact. Aradia had no problem performing this type of magic, and Pansy seemed to get it as well. Draco was starting to get frustrated.

"Why won't this stupid thing work?!" He snapped as Aradia winced.

"Can you do it one more time, so I can see what might've gone wrong?" She asked in barely a whisper.

Draco gritted his teeth, he couldn't really make a scene in the classroom. "Wingardium Leviosa," He said but nothing happened.

Aradia tapped her index finger against her chin. "Oh! I got it," she pivoted next to him, putting a hand over his.

"What do you think you are—"

"You aren't holding your wand correctly," she looked in his eyes with a very soft look, "so your swishing isn't correct either," she gave a smile as she run her fingers over his moving them, fixing how he held his wand. "Try it now."

He looked slightly away, his cheeks dusting a pale pink shade as he swished his wand, "Wingardium Leviosa..." he almost mumbled, but it was clear enough as the feather started floating upwards lightly.

He was amazed as he glanced at it, but then cleared his throat getting his composure back as he saw Aradia's soft smile. "Thanks.." he mumbled, this time barely even audible.

Professor waddled over to them complimenting Draco and Aradia, but especially Aradia who noticed what was wrong and helped Draco fix it. Draco was boiling, why was this mudblood better than him in everything? Why was she acting so nice to him when he's been nothing but a bum to her? He just couldn't wrap his head around it.

•••

"Hermione, please open the door..." Aradia begged as she heard crying from the other side of the stall door.

"Go away!" Hermione snapped with a sob.

"Ron didn't really mean what he said, he is a dimwit, you have friends, Neville, Harry, me and even Ron is your friend..." She tried.

"I don't want advice from someone who can't get along with anyone from her own house! You think you're so much better than everyone else because it all comes naturally to you! You grew up with both worlds and their perks! I have to learn everything through hard work and fear that I'll be thrown out at the slightest mistake I make!"

"Hermione, that's not—"

"Well, I don't care! Just leave me alone!" She snapped again and Aradia rubbed her forearm, walking towards the exit.

"If that's what you want.." she sighed, definitely hurt, as she exited the bathroom and turned into a cat, going to the dungeons instead of Great hall for a meal.

Not a lot of time passed as everyone started pouring into the dormitory. Aradia's blood run cold, and even colder when she overheard the emergency was a troll, and where it was. She was scared for Hermione, but she couldn't go anywhere now and she was in danger as it was.

Somehow, most likely because of the prefects, no one bullied her as everyone ate the food that was brought, everyone except for Aradia, she couldn't get to it without being spotted, and that's the last thing she wanted.

Draco noticed her lurking at the edges of the room, silent as a bat, as she did her homework. She must've been hungry, how could she not be? She skipped lunch and she wasn't in the great hall during dinner. Draco grabbed some pumpkins pastries and stomped to Aradia, dropping them in her lap.

Before she could look up Draco already went in the crowd, but she knew it was him. A small smile played on her lips as she took the pastries and went to the bedroom, eating them in peace. She knew he wasn't that bad, he just tried to be, but even so, this was a really nice gesture, it showed that deep down he wasn't a complete ass.


	7. Quidditch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re still here?? Wow!!!

The Quidditch season had begun with the gloomy weather that November brought to the table. Aradia had only gone to watch matches that didn't involve Slytherins, but this Saturday Harry was about to play his first match, and even if it was against Slytherin, Aradia wanted to cheer him on.

Harry had people around him be split between thinking he will be a brilliant seeker and thinking he would suck so bad. Aradia didn't know how the word had spread out, but she believed Wood to be incredibly foolish for thinking he could keep it a secret.

Aradia saw Hermione hanging out with Harry and Ron, helping Harry with his homework, which he was clearly grateful for because of his Quidditch practice that interferes with his studies a lot. However, Aradia didn't go near the three after Hermione yelled at her. She was truly hurt, but more than that Hermione never tried to mend things between them. Sure, she gave Aradia sad glances and such, but Aradia didn't particularly care for those.

She begun hanging out more with Neville and Cedric, which made many girls who crushed on him jealous, but she didn't particularly care about that either. They started hanging out after he heard her explaining these complex Quidditch strategies and the overall rules to Neville who listened intently because everyone kept teasing him for not being knowledgeable in such a popular sport.

After that Cedric asked her to help Hufflepuffs come up with the Quidditch training routine and new strategies, but she wasn't sure how much help she could be of since only quidditch she learned was stories McGonagall told her, even some stories that were about Minerva herself, when she never played the sport herself. She agreed to help anyway, and now she and Cedric were devising a strategy.

"You sure know a lot about Quidditch strategy, I was right to ask you," Diggory gave her a smile.

"Oh, no, no, I only know what Minn- My mother told me, she used to be a Quidditch player when she was at Hogwarts, my father isn't into quidditch, but his mates were, so my mother told me about that as well. I've never actually played myself..." She looked to the side, fiddling with her fingers.

"Have you at least flown a broom?" Cedric was surprised at the revelation.

Aradia nodded. "I have, at Madam Hooch's class I hovered on a broom..." she blushed softly.

"How about we fly a little then?" Cedric grinned offering Aradia one of the spare brooms.

Aradia took it nervously. "Don't be scared, just let yourself go and," he mounted his broom and pushed himself off the ground, "fly!"

Aradia nodded and nervously mimicked, but the feeling of freedom that rushed through her when she was in the air almost made her cry. "This is amazing!" She said as she started speeding and doing loops in the air.

For as long as they hung out Cedric never saw her this relaxed and happy. Her giggles rang through the fields as he decided to play a little game with her. He flew down and caught a snitch and a quaffle. He released the snitch and threw the Quaffle to Aradia who swiftly caught it.

"Let's play some fetching," Cedric smirked as Aradia and him begun racing and throwing the ball at each other.

They laughed and yelled to each other comebacks and stuff as they zoomed past. Cedric wanted to catch the snitch as practice for himself after they scored the goal. However, Aradia threw the Quaffle through the hoop and pivoted at such a small angle zooming somewhere. She pointed the nose of her broom upwards, going fast as she spiralled in the air. Cedric just then realized she was chasing the snitch. Was she sure she never flew? What she was doing on a broom paralleled the best of the seventh-years at the very least.

She finally landed on the ground, her feet touching the grass so gently that there was almost no sound at all. She was grinning from ear to ear, holding the little golden ball between her fingers. "You lost something," she joked and gave it to stunned Cedric.

He regained his composure and smiled. "You should try out for the seeker next year, you're mad good." He complimented.

"I don't know if I'm into that competition and stuff..." she played with a strand of her hair.

"You have a whole year till the try-outs, just think about it, Kay?" Cedric nudged her as she giggled.

"Sure, but blame yourself when you get your ass handed to me when I'm holding the snitch before you saw it," she joked as Cedric laughed.

"Dream on, duckling," he smirked as they went for lunch.

•••

Aradia watched the match, her eyes darting after the different balls as she was mumbling strategies and what was happening under her breath. Cedric couldn't lie, it was making him ashamed that she is his underclassman as Neville stared at her bewildered. She was even better than Jordan in this, and that guy was amazing with his sports reports. Jordan did have one advantage, he was funnier for sure.

Cedric tapped her shoulder as she seized her mumbling. "Yeah?" She questioned.

"Can you see the snitch? I can't find it, and Harry seems to be having trouble as well.." Cedric looked at Aradia who just nodded and pointed her finger at a certain spot, moving it at such velocity while barely looking at it.

"It sure is fast, but um, sure, I can," she grinned.

Cedric was amazed, this kid was a riot, and she was still just that, a kid. He couldn't possibly imagine what she will grow up to be. Just then Harry and Higgs seemed to notice the snitch as well. They were neck and neck, racing after the glistening beauty.

Marcus Flint blocked Harry's broom. It send it flying as Harry held for dear life. Everyone was arguing about fouls and stuff, but Cedric noticed, Aradia's eyes were glued to something. Her eyes quickly darted from one place to another, her irises seemed to have became a slit. In all this, her eyes were still on the snitch. She never actually looked away from it.

Neville stood up and said he would get some snacks, but clearly he just wanted an excuse not to watch this. Aradia nodded absently, having eyes only for the snitch until she noticed Harry was in danger. His broom was out of control, and clearly, he wasn't the one doing it. What's worse no one seemed to notice or react. Cedric noticed Aradia breathlessly pulling out her wand.

"You can't," He hissed through gritted teeth, "they'll think you did this, or that you are helping Gryffindors win," he looked worriedly at her.

"Someone has to help, Cedric." She said with certainty.

No one except them even seemed to notice Harry was struggling. "No one is reacting, they don't even seem to have noticed... I have to," Aradia was teary eyed as she looked back and forth between Harry and Cedric.

Cedric sighed and removed his hand from her wand. "Okay," he ran a hand through his hair as she thanked him in a hushed whisper as she locked eyes with Harry's broom and begun mumbling.

Cedric couldn't recognize half of the spells she was muttering, but she quickly faced the directions of the teachers' stands and stood up. "I'll be right back," she said under her breath, still mumbling spells while keeping an eye on Harry, she somehow kept his broom from going completely out of control.

When she came back Snape's robe was on fire, and Harry seemed to be safe. Cedric didn't know if she did that, but who else? Then Harry sped towards the ground and one of the most awkward ways to catch the snitch went into the books as Harry caught it with his mouth.

Cedric noted to never, ever, under any circumstances anger Aradia. She was too much of a wild card.

•••

That night Furrball didn't appear at the clock tower. Draco began to worry as he searched for the cat through the castle, quietly calling its name and hoping Filch doesn't catch him outside of the bed.

He almost passed one of the rooms, when he saw a glimpse of the red hair. "Furball?" He softly called, backtracking a few steps as he realized it was Aradia.

She was sitting on the floor, her fingertips gently resting on a fancy-looking mirror in front of her. Her red hair was all over her face, but he could still see she was smiling. However, he also noticed the glistening moonlit tears falling down her face.

Draco shook away the feeling of pity and sympathy and smirked. "Famous Aradia Ebony, crying in front of a mirror, I see." He chuckled walking inside the room.

Aradia quickly wiped her tears and glared at Draco as she scattered up. "It's none of your business what I do, Malfoy... besides shouldn't daddy's boy be in bed by now?" She was still wobbly on her knees, but that didn't make her any less intimidating.

"You're one to tell me about staying in bed, you're crying in front of your own reflection." Draco taunted.

"I am not crying in front of my own reflection.." she gritted her teeth.

"Sure you are, that's a mirror for goodness sake, or are you so dumb you forgot how mirrors work?" Draco rolled his eyes.

"If you're so sure, then take a look in it." She crossed her arms and Draco suddenly felt a tinge of fear.

He gulped it down, "fine!" He stomped to the mirror and looked into it. His eyes went huge for a moment, but then he contained it. "What's this mirror?"

"It's the mirror of erased.. it shows you your biggest desire..." Aradia walked over and stood beside Draco.

"Well, that explains why I see myself surrounded by gold, sitting on a throne with a crown on my head," he laughed, but Aradia could tell this was a lie, however, she was too tired to argue.

"Great for you." She simply said and turned around to leave.

"Wait, you didn't tell me what you see!" Draco protested not letting her leave just like that.

"Why should it matter to you? I'm just a mudblood, aren't I?" She grinned as Draco blushed with anger.

"Well, I bet it's something stupid like food on the table!" Draco snapped.

"Sure, whatever rubs your scales the right way." Aradia shrugged and walked out of the room.

Draco ran out, not wanting to go to the dorms alone, but by the time he exited the room Aradia was nowhere to be seen. How did she disappear so quickly? What did she really see in the mirror of Erised? Draco clenched his fists. It didn't matter. She was a filthy mudblood and nothing more. He will not care what someone from the likes of her wants or how she walks so fast.

He sneaked back into Slytherin dormitory and entered the boys' sleeping quarters, glad that everyone was asleep. He sighed and changed into his pyjamas and went straight to bed, wondering what happened with Furrball today...


	8. Burn

"What are you reading?" Draco snickered taking away the book from Neville.

"Give that back!" Aradia snapped, as Neville seemed to try to blend into his chair.

"Or what?" Malfoy grinned.

Aradia stood up. "Oh, wouldn't you like to know." She gritted her teeth clenching her fists.

Neville leapt up. "Aradia, you'll get in trouble, you don't have to do this!" He cried as he held onto her arm.

"What?! No, Neville, he can't just take stuff that isn't his." Aradia protested.

"Oh, but it isn't yours either, I mean who even reads Herbs and Fungi anymore?" Crab and Goyle laughed.

"Please, just give me back the book..." Neville squeaked as Malfoy eyed him from above.

"You know, I think I'll have a little fun with you before I give you the book," Malfoy smirked and before Aradia could pull out her wand she was caught by Crabbe and Goyle, forced to watch Draco performing Leg-Locked Curse on Neville.

They laughed as Neville struggled to stand up, and Draco just let the book go. Aradia watched as it hit the floor, everything seemed to go into slow motion, pain clutching over her heart. She looked at Neville as Crabbe and Goyle finally let go of her.

"You aren't even brave enough to kill a bug, you are a such a weakling, at least other Gryffindor idiots can fight." Malfoy laughed as Aradia was getting ready to fire a curse, but unfortunately Snape appeared.

"What's happening here?" He raised a brow.

"Longbottom wanted a duel, but he was too weak to actually do anything," Malfoy lied.

"And what about Mrs Ebony?" Snape looked at the girl who was glaring.

"She tried to interfere, so Crabbe and Goyle held her back for a bit." Malfoy smirked.

"Very well, 10 points from Gryffindor for Longbottom's incompetence." Snape said.

"You can't do that! That's not what happened-" Aradia snapped but Snape interrupted her.

"You don't expect me to trust your word over Mr Malfoy's?" Snape chuckled drily, his hands resting behind his back as his chest shivered with the laugh.

"I know you won't, sir..." Aradia said through her teeth, the pressure she put on them making her head ache.

"Good, then I have no business being here." Snape walked away.

"I really did need someone to practice that spell on. Thanks, Longbottom." Malfoy snickered as he and his crew ran away, leaving Aradia to burn with anger.

She helped Neville up and performed a counter-curse, unlocking his legs, but even then Neville was very wobbly on his feet, so Aradia decided to help him to Gryffindor tower. She asked him if he wanted to report Malfoy, but he shook his head, saying he didn't want more trouble.

He was still trembling as she helped him inside the commons, bracing for people glaring at her. "What's a slytherin doing here?" One student asked with disgust.

"You look like hell Neville," another laughed.

"What happened?" Hermione run to them, looking very worried.

"Malfoy," said Neville, shakily. "I met him in the library while Aradia and I were reading.. he took my book.. and well after it he said that he did need someone to practice the Leg-Locking spell on..." Neville explained

"Go to Professor McGonagall!" Hermione urged Neville, "Report him!"

Neville shook his head. "Aradia already suggested that, but... Snape already took points from Gryffindor for this for no reason... I don't want any more trouble..." he mumbled the last part, looking at something to his side as if it's an annoying speck of dust.

"You've got to stand up to him, Neville!" Said Ron as he walked over to them. "He is used to walking all over people, but that's no reason to lie down in front of him to make it easier."

"There's no need to tell me I'm not brave enough to be in Gryffindor, Malfoy has already done that..." Neville dreaded as Harry searched his pockets, offering Neville a chocolate frog.

Aradia was about to say how that's not what Ron meant when Harry spoke. "You're worth a dozen of Malfoy," he said. "The Sorting hat put you in Gryffindor, didn't it? And where's Malfoy? In stinking slytherin." Harry grinned before realizing Aradia was a slytherin. "I didn't mean it like that-" he started.

"I know, Harry. But it's true, what you said about Malfoy I mean. He is a fake scumbag. You are a much better wizard and a person than him Neville," she smiled as she stood up, but Harry still couldn't shake the awful feeling because of his own inconsideration. "Anyway, I'll be taking my leave," she said snapping Harry out of it and waved to Neville. "See you round."

Neville's lips twitched into a weak smile as he waved back. "Thanks, Aradia!" He called after her weakly and she nodded.

"Oh, before I forget," she rushed towards Hermione. "I think you'll find this book interesting, just don't ruin it, I had to get a special permission for it," she said and gave an old book bound in red leather to Hermione, before she rushed out of the room.

"Thank you as well, Harry..." Neville nodded towards Harry, "I think I'll go to bed ... D'you want the card? You collect them right?" Neville gave Harry the card, ignoring the book part as he walked away.

The card was Dumbledore again, but when he flipped it over a name stood out. "Flamel! I've found him! I've found Flamel!" Harry cheered as he read the card out loud, Hermione and Ron leaning over his shoulder and rereading it.

"Alchemy partner with Dumbledore?" Hermione questioned as her glance fell upon the book Aradia gave her. "Alchemy and secrets to living forever, Harry! This book is from forbidden section of the library..." hermione opened the book and surely enough there was word about certain Flamel they were looking for.

"Bloody hell, that girl is scary..." Ron looked at the door as they begun reading about Flamel.

•••

Next afternoon Draco noticed Aradia was a little more absent then usual. It might've been because of what he did to Neville yesterday, but she was also much quicker on the answers, almost as eager to answer as that gross Gryffindor mudblood, Granger. She counted all the possible ways when teacher asked how to treat werewolf bites. She also said that animagi's have a lesser chance of becoming werewolves even when bitten, plus if they are in their animal form werewolves aren't particularly interested in biting them anyway. Was she a werewolf? But then the full moons would be excruciating for her. And she never seemed to be more tired around them. About ten days before the full moon, however, Draco did notice she was especially lethargic, but it was probably nothing.

•••

Aradia was still very sour in Potions class, but even with Snape focusing most of his shame on her, he begun to give Harry plenty more than usual. He would nitpick every mistake in their potions as if he was a gourmand tasting a meal prepared by the top notch chefs and then he had to nitpick every single bit to give as bad of a review as he possibly could.

•••

On the day of the Quidditch match Aradia didn't want to attend. She said she was feeling sick to Neville, Cedric tried to see why this was but she told him she just needed a bit of alone time. The truth was she spent her hours in Minerva's office, drinking tea and eating biscuits. While Minerva loved Quidditch and was worried for Harry this was a perfect opportunity to spend some time with her kitten. Remus had sent her letters during the winter, that worried her, quite frankly speaking. Aradia had lost a lot of weight while at Hogwarts, and she was never a plump girl to begin with, so it was worrisome. Everyone else was on the field so they had complete privacy.

"Remus wrote me during holidays..." Minerva sipped her tea. "But I've noticed it myself, though I must admit I was too busy to react..." she sighed. "You've lost a lot of weight, Aradia..." the old women looked at her over her square spectacles.

Aradia gulped. "I'm sorry, I haven't felt like eating is all, I didn't want to worry you, Minnie.." she looked away.

Minerva put her tea on the plate and gently took Aradia's hands in hers. "Please, tell me what's wrong, dear, you have skipped so many meals at the great hall..."

"I..I..." Aradia was searching for words to say, but instead she forced a smile. "It's really alright, if I'm hungry I can always go to the kitchen to grab some food. House elves are always more than happy to help, after all." She tilted her head and Minerva sighed.

"Alright, if that's how it is... but please take care of yourself..."

Aradia nodded. "I will..." she lied as they continued the tea party.

•••

"Hagrid! You can't keep the dragon..." Aradia crossed her arms.

"Please, just a little while! If ye'r to perform di spell, it'll all be good!" Hagrid smiled and although she glared at first Aradia sighed.

"Okay, I'll make your hut fireproof, but you have to get it to the wild before it grows. It needs to live with others of its kind."

"Of course!" Hagrid cheered as Aradia regretted her decisions.

•••

Aradia caught Malfoy just as he run from the direction of Hagrid's hut. "Did you know that half-giant freak has a dragon? An illegal dragon." Malfoy snickered, but then his blood run cold when he saw Aradia's face.

"Malfoy, if you tell anyone, and I mean anyone, about Norbert and get Hagrid in trouble, I will personally drive you insane with a cruciato curse and go to Azkaban for it." She wasn't kidding. The worst part of all is that Draco knew this time Aradia was dead serious.

"Fine, but you have to get rid of it, or I will." Draco gritted his teeth.

"Fine by me. Now forget what you saw." She glared and Draco nodded.

She knew that he actually thought dragons were magnificent creatures, Draco was named after a constellation with the meaning of Dragon. But she also wanted to protect Hagrid. When she heard that Charlie Weasley and his friends will take care of it Aradia was relieved.

Then she saw Malfoy with the letter. "If you try to stop them-" she started to threaten as her shoulder was next to Draco's both facing opposite directions.

"I won't." He cut her and they walked away, mutual agreement already in place.

•••

But the thing was, he wanted to see the dragon. Aradia followed Draco just so she could stop him if anything was to go south but then Minerva caught first Draco, who started sputtering about the dragon, at which point Aradia came from hiding.

"Don't lie, Draco," she stepped out of the shadow, bracing for Minerva to release hell. "You and I are only here because I bet that you can't stay up all night without Filch catching you."

"Mrs Ebony! That's against the rules, and unnecessary reckless of you! I didn't expect you of all people-" Minerva shook her head. "Detention for both of you."

Draco wanted to protest, but the way Aradia looked at him told him that whatever Detention he might get would be better than what she would do to him for ratting Harry out.

•••

Aradia was bummed even more when she realised the gang was still caught, although not red handed. Harry was taking it relatively well, but Hermione and Neville two... she stopped raising her hand in class and Aradia could barely get them to hang out.

This was excruciating. The only two friends she actually had were so sad and she couldn't do anything. Gryffindor lost so many house points it was ridiculous. I mean, Aradia and Malfoy cost Slytherin a lot of point as well, and there were people who started rumors that the two were snogging and getting at it, because what else would a boy and a girl do together at midnight outside their beds, even if they were just eleven. (Maybe dares? Normal mischief? Nuh, that's the last thought on everyone's mind let's face it)

Malfoy somehow got the rumors to stop and Aradia was thankful for that, although she did have a shot of fun because for her it was better to be teased then bullied. And Pansy was fuming with anger and jealousy. But what an idea! Her and Malfoy of all people, who came up with that? It was so ridiculous.

Exams were coming up and that made almost everyone forget that that even happened. Aradia was constantly in the library, her nose always in her scripts and fact checking with the books. When she wasn't in the library she would be in the astronomy tower, pacing back and forth as she revised her notes.

Then the night of detention neared.


	9. Forbid

"This is all your fault..." Malfoy whispered as they were walking towards the forbidden forest.

"No, you were spotted. I could've left you to sputter about dragons, Professor McGonagall wouldn't believe you and you still would've gotten detention." Aradia kept her gaze down.

"At least Potter and his dumb friends are there too, even the love of your life- Longbottom." Malfoy teased, puckering his lips.

"I thought you were the love of my life, I mean judging by the rumours we snogged." Aradia teased, grinning, "But, no, thanks to you, Professor McGonagall thinks they tricked you and Neville in the process, that the dragon isn't real, which is good but also isn't because Neville is already very shy and not trusting. You managed to ruin any trust he might've had in the three of them..." Aradia glared. "You're just a selfish brat, you know that?" She glared.

"I think I have more than enough reason to be spoiled, I'm smart, funny, gorgeous and rich," Draco smirked.

"Who told you that? Your mommy?" Aradia bit back, "Because I think you're just spoiled with no brains or beauty."

"Shut it mudblood." Draco bore his teeth and clenched his fists.

•••

As Hagrid said what their punishment was Neville let out a little whimper as Malfoy stopped dead in his tracks.

"The forest?" He parroted, sounding as frightened as an orphaned puppy in the thunderstorm. "We can't go there at night! There's all sorts of things in there- werewolves, I heard..." he was trembling.

"Really, Malfoy, werewolves?" Aradia raised a brow. "It's a new moon tonight, dumbass."

"So?!" Malfoy still trembled.

"Werewolves turn during full moons." She facepalmed.

Filch sputtered some teasing nonsense as Hagrid took over. Filch gave him some nonsense once more that he shouldn't be friendly with the kids, but Hagrid wasn't listening.

"I'll be back at dawn," said Filch disgruntled, "for what's left of them," he added nastily, and he turned and started back towards the castle, his lamp bobbing away in the darkness.

"I'm not going into the forest," Malfoy spluttered as he turned to Hagrid, a note of panic more than evident in his voice.

"Yeh are if yeh want ter stay in Hogwarts," said Hagrid fiercely, "Yeh've done wrong an' now yeh've got ter pay fer it."

"But this is servant stuff, it's not for students to do! I thought we'd be writing lines or something. If my father knew I was doing this he'd-"

"- tell yer that's how it is at Hogwarts," Hagrid growled. "Writin' lines! What good's that ter anyone? Yeh'll do summat useful or yeh'll get out. If yeh think yer father's rather yer expelled, then get back of ter castle an' pack. Go on!"

Aradia knew Hagrid was just scaring him. They couldn't actually throw them out for that, and this punishment was a bit peculiar. She had a very good idea of why it was, so she didn't complain. But seeing Malfoy be so furious and then just to drop his gaze, well that was really something to behold.

"Right then," said Hagrid, "now, listen carefully, 'cause what we're gonna do tonight is dangerous an' I don' want no one takin' risks. Follow me over here for a sec."

He led them to the edge of the forest where Fang waited for them. The dog immediately ran to Aradia who crouched and hugged it, petting it as she called the happy dog pet names. Everyone stared at her, the dog was maybe three times her weight, but she seemed to be enjoying herself.

Hagrid chuckled a bit. "Seems we know who Fang will go with." But then he got serious. A light breeze lifted their hair as they walked through dark trees. "In any case, look there," Hagrid showed towards a puddle of a glistening silvery liquid that Aradia immediately recognized.

"Unicorn blood..." she whispered and Hagrid nodded.

"I'm afraid so, summin has been hurtin' the poor things, this's second time just this week! I found one dead last Wednesday. We're gonna try an' find the creature, we might have ter put it out of its misery..." Hagrid looked down all sad as Hermione shyly raised her hand, perhaps scared by the premise of this mission. "Yes, Hermione?" Hagrid looked at her

"Aren't unicorns extremely rare and also used in potions that grant slight immortality but addict the user?" She asked worriedly.

Hagrid nodded, a grim look on his face. "Quite right about that, that's why it's important we see and find the body. Now there's nothin' that'll hurt yeh in the forest if yer with me or Fang. Jus' keep to the path. Right... now we're gonna split in two parties an' follow the trail in different directions. There's blood all over the place, it must've been staggering since last night..."

"I want Fang!" Malfoy yelled quickly but then noticed Aradia was a package deal with the dog. "But without the stupid nerd."

"That's contradictory," Aradia smirked.

"Shut up! I don't care I just think the dog is safer than being with... him.." he eyed Hagrid as both Hagrid and Aradia snickered. "What's so funny?"

"Well, Fang is a huge coward," Hagrid couldn't help but snicker again. "So me, Harry, Hermione and Aradia will go one way an' Neville, Ron an' Draco go the other. Now, if any of us finds the unicorn, we'll send up green sparks, right? Get yer wand and practice now- that's it- an', if anyone gets in trouble, send up red sparks and we'll all come an' find yah- so be careful- let's go."

Harry couldn't help but notice that Aradia wasn't happy that she was separated from Fang, but he guessed it was because Hagrid didn't want trouble with her and Malfoy on the same stick. She also seemed to be enjoying her time in the forest, she walked like she knew every branch and root here, and she basked in moonlight like some did in sunlight.

"New moon is always beautiful..." she murmured under her breath and Hagrid agreed.

"Best time to make moon-berry pie," he added and Aradia agreed.

"Could a werewolf be killing unicorns?" Harry asked, dumbly.

"Highly unlikely, unicorns are known to be very hard to catch." Hermione couldn't help but blurt out.

"Also... new moon, Harry, in case you forgot..." Aradia pointed upwards with her index finger, shrugging as she walked backwards a couple of steps.

"I agree, somethin' truly vicious is doing this..." Hagrid said from the front of their little formation.

They walked past a mossy tree-stump. Aradia smiled at the noise of running water; she loved that little stream, it was always filled with shellfish, many of which were either excellent for potions or just contained some pearls. The glistening goo that was unicorn blood never stopped, it was spotty, but still enough to ruin even Aradia's mood.

"Yeh all right, Hermione?" Hagrid whispered, "Don' worry, it can't've gone far if it's badly hurt an' well be able ter- GET BEHIND THAT TREE!"

Hagrid seized all three of them and hoisted off the path behind a towering oak. He pulled out an arrow and fitted into his crossbow, raising it, ready to fire. Aradia also had her wand at ready and there was some sparking at the tip. Something was slithering over the dead leaves nearby: it sounded like a cloak trailing along the ground. After a few second the sound went away.

Hagrid was blabbering on about how he knew there was something that shouldn't be there, and Harry, like an idiot, asked if it was a werewolf to which he was arrowed by Aradia's stern look. Hagrid called out to whoever was there to show themselves, and they did.

Aradia's lips curled into the biggest smile as she bowed, confusing Harry and Hermione. "Ronan," she grinned even bigger if possible when she raised her hand and the man smiled for a bit, doing a quick bow.

Harry was amazed, this was something he had never seen before, Hermione as was utter disbelief, complete loss of words. The man, to the waist, had red hair and beard, and below the waist he had a gleaming chestnut coloured body of a stallion with a reddish tail. Harry and Hermione's jaws were on the floor.

"Oh, it's you Ronan.." Hagrid said with relief. "How are yeh?"

"Good evening to you as well, Hagrid, Aradia," He gave a little smile and a wink to the giggling girl, his deep and sorrowful voice-changing to a lighter tone upon mentioning her name. "Were you going to shoot me?" He raised a brow at Hagrid's crossbow.

"Can't be too careful, Ronan," said Hagrid, putting his crossbow away. "There's summat bad lose in this Forest. This is Harry Potter an' Hermione Granger, by the way. They're students up there at the school, firs' years like Aradia. An' this is Ronan, you three, well you two, anyway... He's a centaur."

"We'd noticed.." Hermione said faintly.

"Good evening," said Ronan. "Students, are you? And do you learn much, at the school?"

"A bit..." Hermione was suddenly timid, but Aradia nudged her.

"Well Hermione learns a lot actually, she is one of the finest witches of our generation," At this Ronan gave a small smile.

"Ahh Knowledge, even a bit... that's still something," he flicked his hair as he sighed, making Aradia playfully roll her eyes. "Mars is bright tonight.." Ronan's smile fell, and Aradia knew what that meant, her playfulness dissolving into sea foam.

"Yeah," said Hagrid glancing up.

He asked Ronan about the unicorn, and of course as drama queens centaurs are, he was very vague in his answer, said that innocent are always the first victims, making Aradia's parents come to her mind as she shifted, clearly uncomfortable. He went on about how Mars was unusually bright that night, but Hagrid tried to make him be more specific. It took a long time for Ronan to answer, and his answer was just as vague as usual, "Forest hides many secrets."

Just then something moved and Hagrid and Aradia were already battle-ready but it was just another centaur, but this one seemed to make Aradia even happier to see him.

"Bane!! I missed you," she cheered, bowing nonetheless, but Harry could tell she wanted to run and hug them.

"Hullo, Bane," said Hagrid. "All right?"

"Good Evening, Hagrid, Aradia. I hope you two are well?"

"Well enough. Look, I've jus' bin askin' Ronan, yeh've seen anything odd 'ere lately? Only there's a unicorn bin injured- would yeh know anythin' about it?"

Bane walked over to stand next to Ronan, his wild black hair and body glistening in the moon. "Mars is bright tonight." He simply said.

Aradia almost snickered as she thought Hagrid would start blowing steam out of his ears. "We've heard," said Hagrid grumpily but Aradia put a hand over his.

"Thank you for that information, Ronan, Bane," she bowed slightly and centaurs bowed back. "If you do see anything related to the unicorn, it would be so kind of you if you let me or Hagrid know."

"Of course, it would be our pleasure, Aradia," Ronan nodded.

"Thank you very much, then we'll be on our way, wouldn't you say so Hagrid?" She turned to the half-giant with a huge smile.

"Ah- What- Yes. See you two sometime," Hagrid called and off they went.

Harry and Hermione followed them into a clearing, staring back at Ronan and Bane until the trees blocked their view.

"Never," said Hagrid irritably, "try an' get a straight answer out of a centaur. Ruddy Star-gazers. Not interested in anythin' closer'n the moon. Donno how yeh can stand them, Aradia.." He stomped in a circle.

"Stars are important to them, Hagrid. There's is nothing wrong with that, astrology is a real thing even in the muggle world." Aradia crossed her arms. "Besides, you know you love talking to them." She smirked.

"Are there many of them?" Hermione interrupted before Hagrid could say anything.

"Oh, a fair few... Keep themselves to themselves mostly, but they're pretty good at turnin' up whenever I need a word..." he looked at Aradia. "They're deep, mind, centaurs... they know things... jus' don' let on much."

"D'you think it was a centaur we heard earlier?" Harry asked.

"For the last time, Harry, it was not a werewolf!" Aradia yelled, scaring Harry half to death, and then realized what he asked. "Oh, you said... centaur.." she covered her glowing red face with her hand. "I'm sorry for yelling... I just... ugh, never mind... sorry.." She dropped her hand to the side of her body. "It wasn't a centaur, that was no hoof sound we heard."

Hagrid nodded. "I agree, an' if yeh ask me that's what's bin killin' the unicorns — never heard anything like it before though.." Hagrid shook his head.

They were walking in silence when the red sparks startled them. Hagrid yelled for Hermione and Harry to wait, calling Aradia to come with him.

"Why did he call her and not us?" Hermione scoffed.

"She lives with a wizarding family, plus she seems to know this forest well.." Harry looked to where the giant and their peer had run off to.

"How do you think she knows about it though? I mean- were first years, but she is extremely familiar with the centaurs, but she shouldn't know them for more than half a year since we are barely into the second semester." Hermione wondered. "Also I wonder why she is so irritable on the topic of werewolves..." she whispered to herself, but there was no way Aradia could be a werewolf, was there?

"I hope Neville isn't hurt..." Harry suddenly said.

Hermione nodded. "Since he is only here because of our mistake..." she sighed.

The minutes were dragging for the two as their senses sharpened with the lack of stimuli. At last, they came back with crunching noises. Hagrid and Aradia were clearly fuming in anger. As it turned out all this happened because Malfoy grabbed Neville from behind as a prank. Neville, naturally, got scared and fired his wand and now their positions were revealed and mission was in jeopardy.

Hagrid changed up the groups, putting Harry and still very angry Aradia with Malfoy and Fang, hoping Aradia wouldn't murder Malfoy if he attempted this again, but also hoping she does, and knowing Harry and her are much less easily scared compared to Neville. After that their group had set off into the heart of the Forest, the trail of blood getting thicker and thicker.

"You're such an idiot, Malfoy, the audacity of doing that when we are on a dangerous mission..." Aradia glared at the blond.

"How is it my fault that that crybaby is so weak?" Malfoy waved his arms around.

"Maybe, next time, I don't know, don't jump and grab him from behind in the middle of the creepy forest at night when he is already very scared and not supposed to even be here on top of which his senses are heightened by the silence and fear. Like read the atmosphere, mate..." she rolled her eyes.

"Tsk, whatever, like you know anything..." Draco folded his arms.

"I know basic human logic at the very least, unlike you it seems."

Harry was trying to tune the two out by looking at the blood, which was somehow less unsettling than before now that he was witnessing the two Slytherins fight. They were like those old unhappy old couples who were forced to marry, and one or both are suppressed gays who lash out at young people with homophobia, yeah, that kind... it wasn't something that he would want to be forced to live with his whole life.

Then he noticed a clearing, dead ahead from them, right as the sploshes of blood got really bad. "Hate to ruin your moment- actually I don't- but look —" he murmured as he held his arm to stop the two.

Something bright white was gleaming on the ground. The bickering pair stopped arguing as they all inched closer. Harry and Malfoy seemed captivated by its beauty, but Aradia didn't seem to be as entranced as she kept her wand at ready.

Harry took a step towards it when a slithering sound made him step back and freeze in place. A bush on the edge of the clearing quivered as Aradia tightened her grip on her wand. Out of the shadows, a hooded figure came crawling across the ground like some stalking beast. Harry, Malfoy and Fang stood fixated, but as the cloaked figure started lowering itself towards unicorns neck Aradia's wand broke the darkness.

"FLIPPENDO!" She yelled as blue and yellow light hit the target with pinpoint accuracy.

The creature was knocked back several feet, and Malfoy and Fang shrieked with terror and bolted.

"We have to save it! Harry!" Aradia pulled him towards the unicorn, but his hands were shaking. "Use Flippendo or Immobulus if the creature comes back, Malfoy when you unfreeze it would be nice to send the signal-" Aradia glared back and noticed Malfoy was no longer there.She growled and quickly went back down, her wand starting to glow. "Tergeo..." she quickly said first as the blood started to disappear. "Ferula..." she said but not much happened, which seemed to make Aradia slightly more relaxed. "Episkey..."

With the edge of his vision Harry could clearly see that Aradia's hands were slightly shaking. He tried his best to keep his steady in case the creature came back and, of course, it did. Harry felt incredible pain and he tried to conjure the spells Aradia told him but he just couldn't.

"Harry, just a few more seconds, just knock it back one more-" Aradia's hands were starting to shake more. This was something far out of her league. She bit off more than she could possibly chew with healing, healing Magic was never her strongest suit and she noted that if somehow they survive this, she will learn every healing spell there is and practice them to perfection.

Half-blinded Harry staggered backwards. He heard hooves behind him, galloping, and something jumped clear over him and the unicorn, charging at the figure.

"Firenze..." Aradia breathed shakily as she felt relief.

"Are you alright?" He said pulling Harry to his feet.

"Yes- Thank you- what was that?!" Harry finally freaked.

"Explanation will have to wait. Can the unicorn stand?" He looked at Aradia who nodded, although unsure and dazed from adrenaline rush she just experienced.

"I think so..." she said shakily as the slowly helped it up. "Yeah..." unicorn nuzzled her side as she staggered forward, on the edge of passing out.

The centaur- Firenze nodded and turned to Harry. "You're that Potter boy," he said as he eyed him. "You three had better go back to Hagrid. The forest is not safe at this time- for you especially," he gave Harry a solemn look. "Can you ride? It will be quicker this way." He lowered himself on his front legs and allowed Harry to clamber onto his back, looking over his shoulder to see what was Aradia doing with the unicorn, but it seemed that it has accepted her and she had already mounted it.

There was a sudden galloping from the other side of the clearing. Ronan and Bane came bursting through the trees, their flanks heavy and sweaty, as Harry noticed Aradia freeze up.

"Firenze!" Bane thundered.

"Bane, please!" Aradia said making the unicorn walk in front of Firenze. "He didn't mean it like that, the creature- we have no time to argue, please-"

"Aradia, I know you know of our laws and you are always very respectful of them, so you should know why this is unforgivable. Carrying a human on his back like some common mule! Have you no shame Firenze?"

"Do you not realize who this is, Bane?" Asked Firenze. "This is the Potter boy, the quicker he leaves this Forest, the better."

"What have you been telling him?" Growled Bane. "Remember, Firenze, we are sworn not to set ourselves against the heavens. Have we not read what is to come in the movements of the planets?"

"Firenze didn't tell us anything about the future, I swear!" Aradia cut in again. "Please, Bane..." when he saw the tears in her eyes Bane gritted his teeth and let out a hissing breath through his teeth.

"I am sure Firenze thought his actions were for the best..." Ronan nervously pawed at the ground.

Bane kicked his legs back in anger as both Harry and Aradia winced.

"For the best!? What is that have to do with us?! Centaurs are concerned with what has been foretold! It is not our business to run around like donkeys after stray humans in our Forest!"

Firenze suddenly moved in front of Aradia and reared on his hind legs in anger, Harry barely holding on as he had to grab his shoulders as to not fall and break his spine on a tree root.

"Do you not see that unicorn? These foals saved and healed it! Do you not understand what wanted it dead? Or have the planets not filled you in on that secret? I set myself against what's lurking in this Forest, Bane, Yes with humans alongside me if I must."

Firenze whisked off, Aradia giving apologetic looks to Bane and Ronan as she followed. They plunged into the trees; Harry holding to the utmost of his abilities as Aradia didn't seem to struggle much, leaving Ronan and Bane behind them.

Harry had no clue what was going on. "Why's Bane so angry?" He asked. "And what's that thing you saved me from anyway?"

Firenze slowed down to a walk and Aradia pulled lightly on the mane of the unicorn as it slowed down as well to match Firenze's pace. He warned Harry to keep his head bowed in case of low hanging branches but did not answer Harry's questions. Harry looked at Aradia but she didn't feel it was her place to speak and she didn't know the answer to the more concerning questions, she had her guesses, but not answers. They were passing through a particularly dense patch of trees when Firenze came to a halt.

"Harry, do you know what the unicorn blood is used for?" He questioned.

"Hermione said something about it this evening, but I can't remember... We only used the horn and tail-hair in Potions."

"That is because it's a monstrous thing to slay a unicorn.," said Firenze. "Only one who has nothing to lose, and everything to gain, would resort to such measures, to commit such a crime... The blood of a unicorn will keep you alive even if you're suffering from an incurable illness, even if you're an inch from death, but at a terrible price. You have slain something pure and defenceless-"

Aradia coughed. "The statistics about injuries caused by unicorns especially when it comes to male population would like to argue with that..." she murmured then shrugged as Firenze gave her a stern look. "Just stating the facts, being a killjoy as always."

Firenze sighed and continued, "As I was saying, doing something like that yourself and you will have but a half-life, a cursed life, from the moment the blood touches your lips."

Harry stared at the back of Firenze's head, which was dappled silver in the moonlight. "But who'd be that desperate?" Harry couldn't imagine something like that. "If you're going to be cursed forever, death's better, isn't it?"

"In normal circumstances, yes, it is..." Firenze nodded. "Unless all you need is to stay alive long enough to drink something else — something that will bring you to full strength and power — something that will mean you will never die. Mr Potter, do you know what is hidden in the school at this very moment?"

Suddenly it all clicked into place for Aradia. She wasn't the one who could stop it, but she knew what that creature was, why Harry had that reaction in the forest when he was someone who was insanely brave in high-stress situations, what Quirrell was hiding all along, what Dumbledore wouldn't tell anyone and why Harry and his friends were chosen for the task. It was Voldemort after all. He was trying to get back...

She tuned out the rest of the conversation where Firenze tried to lead Harry to the same discovery, but soon they were back. She heard Hermione's voice, although it was muffled. She saw a blurry image of Harry getting of Firenze's back as he said something to him, good luck, or something along those lines. No one noticed her yet until she climbed off the unicorn.

"Is that... it's alive?" Hagrid wept with joy as he slowly inched towards it but it made a dangerous noise.

Aradia nodded, her head spinning. "You should've seen her in action, Rubeus," Firenze smirked at Aradia. "She did a number on the creature as well as heal the unicorn at the same time. Anyway, I'll be taking my leave, see you two around!" He said and Hagrid waved him off as the centaur galloped into the forest.

•••

Malfoy looked at Aradia a little scared when they were walking to their dorms, the silence was almost choking, but the headache Aradia had was worse.

"Don't tell anyone about tonight okay?" Draco managed a glare.

"About how you ran away?" Aradia smirked, ignoring the blaring headache that was making her eyelids shine bright red with pain.

"You wouldn't dare-"

"I wouldn't do it either way..." Aradia cut him short, she was too tired for the drama. She almost felt herself stagger, but thankfully caught herself before she did.'

"You better not- Wait- you wouldn't use something this embarrassing against your enemy?" Draco raised a brow.

"First of all, it's very narcissistic and egotistical of you to think I care enough to consider you my enemy- is what I would've said if I had the energy to argue further, which I don't.." she sighed pinching the bridge of her nose with her icy fingers as Malfoy kept his gaze fixed between her and the stairs. "So instead I'll tell you this: what you did was a natural and extremely good reaction to the kind of situation we found ourselves in, so it would be stupid for me to use it against you."

"But you didn't run... I heard you healed that unicorn... and fought- while Potter stood frozen," Malfoy smirked a bit at the last bit.

"You run away so you're not the one to talk about what Harry did and didn't do, but let's keep it at I've had my fair share of fight training with my family and I learned to react fast and not question it any further, because you're supposed to bully me or whatever to keep up your reputation and rubbish, so you really shouldn't concern yourself with the personal lives of your victims, goodnight-" before she could finish the word her knees gave out on the last step.

Draco caught her as she fell onto his chest, a blush of embarrassment on her face and a matching shade of red, but for different reasons, on Draco's. Aradia gritted her teeth, feeling stinging pain in her tired scleras she hissed, pushing herself away from Draco.

"Ugh... sorry," she mumbled but Draco hadn't let go of her fully.

"Are you alright?" He worried, not even realising what he was saying.

"You worried about me or something, Malfoy?" Aradia chuckled but then dipped further down, Draco barely keeping her on her legs.

"I'm not!" He fumed. "But you're clearly not good, I don't want slytherin to lose more points because you can't carry your bum to bed." He glared finding an excuse and trying his best not to get embarrassed.

"It's just my blood pressure," Aradia put her hand into her bag and pulled a little chocolate out of it, popping a piece in her mouth. "I'll be better in a second, just leave me here."

"No chance, I'm not loosing more points..." he turned around and put her hands on his shoulders. "Only this once..." he growled and Aradia stared. "Come on stop staring and hop on!" He snapped in a whisper and Aradia nodded and carefully got on.

"You didn't have to do this..."

"We are quit now and I don't owe you anything for keeping that a secret..."

Aradia chuckled and nodded, hugging Draco's neck and leaning more on him. "Sure, Princess Malfoy~"

Draco grumbled something but soon enough they were in front of dormitories. He let her down, "never tell anyone I helped you or I swear-"

"You already know I won't tell anyone," they walked inside the dormitory before she went ahead to the door of girls room and went inside.

He grumbled something under his breath and went to bed himself, but he couldn't really shake her of his mind that night, and in Gryffindor tower Harry was telling Ron and Hermione about what happened after they split as well.


	10. Parting

Aradia tried her best to stay calm, but the thing was, this was the last time in this school year she had to make the incredibly hard to make potion she made every new moon, in order for it to be delivered to Remus by first quarter. Those were the days where she had to steal the ingredients for the wolfsbane potion in order to have time to make it. She sneaked into the potions classroom and had just finished taking the ingredients, about to take them to the clocktower to put it under the light of the new moon when all the torches lit, freezing her as she closed her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" A cold voice sounded as Aradia knew immediately who it was. Snape.

He looked at her bag and a small smirk stretched the end of his chapped lips. "I'd suspected you were the thief all along, but you were too slippery for me to catch." He walked over to her. "Put the bag on the table." Aradia tightened her grip on the handle. "Put. The bag. On the table, Mrs Ebony." He hissed as Aradia slowly complied, shaking, her heart sinking and drumming in her ears.

How could she have been so careless? She should've turned into a cat immediately after getting the ingredients... she should've been faster... she kept her eyes tightly shut.

"You know what each of these ingredient cost, don't you?" Snape raised a brow as Aradia nodded. "Who are you preparing this potion for, and how are they still alive if they are letting a child with no talent in potion making brew something like this for them?" He taunted.

"It's for my father..." her voice croaked. "Please, sir, I have to start making the potion now or it won't be finished for the next quarter..."

Snape inspected her, she was always sharp with her words when she talked with him, he never saw her so.. vulnerable. Her red hair fell in her eyes, blocking her face from sight. The hair reminded him so much of Lilly...

"Tell me, how are you even so sure in yourself to be making this potion for a full year now?" He questioned. "Also only half the ingredient are here-"

"-I do homeworks and make charms and easier potions for money..." she cut him. "Punish me, sir, but please let me brew this potion.." tears fell down her cheeks. "I can't let father go through that anymore now that I'm skilled enough to make it.."

"How long did you practice to make it?" Snape raised a brow.

"I learned about it by overhearing my mother and father talk about it when I was three.. that's when I started learning potion making in order to polish my skills... I was only able to brew the Wolfsbane when I was around nine..." her voice was barely a whisper.

"Twenty points from slytherin for stealing ingredients, and fifty for mastering the art of potion-making at such a young age," Aradia looked at Snape with disbelief as he took the ingredients out of the bag.

"Now you I'll help you brew it today, and your punishment is that you will stay after every day to study extra curricular work and to help me clean and replenish the supplies until the end of your seventh year here. It will be hard, and you will deal with much more potent potions than those you are used to, if you want to continue brewing this one that is." Aradia nodded, her eyes filled with tears.

She still hated Snape with all her might, but the extra classes were something that did make her happy. This was the best possible outcome.

•••

Aradia finished the exams fast, her mind focused while she was doing them despite the heat in the classroom and the pressure of Anticheating Quills, but after they were over? She was left blankly staring out of the window of the library.

That evening Malfoy found Furrball to be extremely spacy. The cat was usually very focused, but it seemed to be worried about something, it's reaction extremely slow. It barely reacted when he bragged about his exams or whined about Potter and Aradia, it was like a whole other cat. He sighed and pet its head as the cat finally turned it's attention to him. Draco smiled at it.

"I'm sorry for bothering you, your owner must've had a rough day as well, go to them we can talk... maybe next year?" Cat looked at him with its smart eyes and nodded, as if it agreed, and walked away, leaving Malfoy to sneak the long way back inside the dormitory on his own.

The next morning Draco accidentally found Aradia alone in a random open classroom in the dungeons while he was walking to the lake. He waltzed in.

"What is it, Ebony, don't have any friends to hang out with? Even your loverboy, Neville left you." Malfoy grinned and Aradia didn't seem to correct him.

"Neville is tending to the magic cactus I gave him for New Year, he says it's been growing well..." she said, but her voice was devoid of emotion and her eyes were dull.

Draco closed the door behind him as worry washed over his face. "You don't seem so well, I know I shouldn't care, but it's not fun bullying you when you don't have a snarky remark... when I think about it you stopped having them after our detention, even if you did make comebacks to my teasing they all seemed like they were texts from the dictionary that mudblood Gryffindor would reading..." he sat on the table that she was using as a headrest.

"She has a name..." Aradia replied but it lacked any strength to make an impact.

"What's happening with you?" Draco asked and as Aradia looked up at him, she just looked away.

"I said you shouldn't concern yourself with my personal life..."

"Well, listen, I am not doing this because I care about you or anything, but when you're acting like a wet sock it makes me feel like a soggy old sock when I try to tease you because it takes all the joy out of it." Malfoy whirled his hand around to prove his point with pretentious bitch voice that made Aradia chuckle.

"Well, I'm sorry that I'm feeling under the weather and can't roast your ass in the flames of hell with how far I bury you every time I make a comeback," Aradia smirked and Draco did as well.

"That's more like it," he laughed as Aradia rolled her eyes.

"Thanks, Draco...." she sighed, leaning her back in the backrest of the chair. "This actually helped cheer me up."

Draco lost his train of thought for a moment as she called him by his first name and as he saw that little smile Aradia had, a smile that he made appear. He quickly cleared his throat. "Anyway, I'm doing this just for today because I really want my worst rival back, okay?"

"Sure, sure, I thought that was Potter, but apparently it's me," she crossed her arms with a smirk.

"Potter is a baby compared to you, heard you had to tell him it can't be werewolves five times that night," Draco chuckled.

"Well you sure got it after the first time I told you," she teased.

"Well, you wouldn't think so but I do listen to what you say in order to know how to make your life miserable." Draco crossed his legs and arms, his frat boy smirk worsening.

"Well you know what they say, Draco: ut amicus et inimicos prope propius," Aradia smirked, but was surprised that after a moment of thinking Draco nodded.

"I do keep my friends close, and my enemies even closer," he sat beside her, leaning into her face just as some girls walked in the classroom, saw them and run away screaming.

Aradia started laughing uncontrollably at Draco's terror-filled face. "You'll have a great time trying to dispute we snogged now," she held her stomach, doubling over with roaring laughter.

Draco looked at her with these hurt puppy dog eyes. "It's like you want them to think we are together!" He snapped jumping up.

Aradia wiped a tear. "The more you try to stop the rumours the worse they get, it's just like in grade school, of course, I'll say no if I'm asked, because we are rivals and all," Aradia stood up, pulling Draco by his tie as he lost his breath. "But some people will always think we are lying, either way, we know what we are," she fixed his tie, patting his chest, an evil glint in her eye, and then she walked away, leaving this eleven year old completely stunned.

•••

"Um... Aradia... is it true that Malfoy and you snogged in an empty classroom?" Neville asked nervously.

"No, of course not, he was his usual jerk self and got into my face with threats when some girls walked in and run off spreading falsehoods, I would never kiss such a jerk." Aradia rolled her eyes.

That was the story both her and Malfoy sold in a slightly different manner and it was effective. Plus the results of the classes helped with making everyone forget that these two 11-year-olds might've or might've not snogged. Those who didn't forget agreed that Malfoy was too much of a pretentious frat boy and would never kiss a muggleborn who on top of it all was very much his and Pansy's biggest rival except for Harry Potter, of course.

•••

This was a sight to behold for Malfoy. One muggleborn yelling at the other.

"You petrified Neville and left him to lay on the floor for hours!" Aradia's gaze burned through Hermione's eyes as the other girl teared up.

"Stop yelling at her, it's not her fault, we had to do something and you don't get it, Okay!" Ron stood up for Hermione.

"Do something?! Do something?! I know exactly what you did, I know about the scheme and the stone and Quirrell," she said that part in an angry whisper that only Hermione and Ron could bear. "and I shall not yell it to the whole school, but surely you could've put a sleeping charm on him or something! Using freezing spell is cruel!" She kept barking at the two who were withering like wallflowers.

Suddenly Neville appeared and put a hand on Aradia's shoulder. "They've been through enough and lost Gryffindor so many points I think we won't be able to win even next year..." he looked down as Aradia calmed, feeling sadness in anger's place.

"Neville, I'm sure next year you'll have a chance to win.." but Neville shook his head.

"It's okay, let's just go to the feast, you must be hungry and well, if you aren't I am..." Aradia sighed and nodded.

"Sure, Neville, can we just take the food and go somewhere else?" She glared at Ron and Hermione.

"That's okay with me." Neville nodded.

•••

Slytherin almost won, but Dumbledore gave the House cup to Gryffindor because of Harry. Even Aradia was a little more than angry with that development. It was unjust and very much not something you should do to kids.

The din was deafening, Malfoy sat there in silence and confusion, which was slowly turning into anger. Aradia looked away from him and tried to focus on the positive, Neville was happy, his house still won the cup, and he was surrounded by people hugging him.

•••

Hermione and Aradia were the top of their year, Draco and Pansy with others were all just far under them. Aradia was slowly packing, feeling emotionally drained, but incredibly happy that she will be spending the summer with Remus, the holidays surely weren't enough and she spent most of those thinking about Hogwarts, so it wasn't much of a break.

She and Neville agreed to write to each other during the train ride back. When she stepped out of the carriage and saw Remus standing on the platform Aradia wept with joy, jumping the last few steps to him and hugging him as tightly as she could, feeling how he got even thinner. Smelling the chocolate and herbs in his clothes as she slowly calmed down.

"Missed me?" He asked softly petting her head as she nodded into his stomach.

"So much.." she sobbed.

The first few days were spent on telling Remus all about Hogwarts, everything about Harry. He listened to her as his face showed all the emotions he felt while she told him everything, well except the parts where she was being bullied by her whole house and the Furrball on astronomy tower parts.

She told him about her detention and how she was now rivalling with Malfoy and how the centaurs are, and Hagrid and Dumbledore, making sure to leave some parts about Dumbledore out as to not upset Remus. She even told him about Snape and Neville and Remus was less than pleased with how Snape acted.

"Just don't let him get to you, furball," he said and she smirked.

"Never moony." She nodded.


	11. Gifts

Aradia carefully wrapped a gift in ruby red paper, tying it with a golden ribbon.

"What are you doing, Furrball?" Remus raised a brow as he watched her wrapping a present on her own birthday.

"Oh, well... I want to send Harry a present, I know we aren't best of friends but- well..." she looked away, "we share a birthday and I thought we could be birthday buddies..."

Remus tried to hide the emotions he felt right now, the guilt of not telling Aradia everything, behind a parental smile as he ruffled her hair.

"That is very nice of you, Furball," He smiled. "Anyway, Minerva and Hagrid will soon be here so send the gift so you can prepare for your little party-"

"You didn't have to do that, Moony!" Aradia widened her eyes. "You know I don't care about my birthdays, and well just hanging out with you guys is enough. You didn't have to get me anything, or make a party..." she protested as Remus shook his head.

"Your birthday is the day that allowed you to came in our lives, it's important for us as much as it is for you. You deserve to be pampered on it, at least a bit, will you allow that, Furball?" Remus put a hand on her shoulder.

Aradia looked away with a slight glare and a tint on her cheeks. "Fine, but just because I really love you guys so much..."

"Wouldn't dream it was something else," Remus chuckled and they hugged.

Aradia gave Amber the present and told her owl to stay as unnoticeable as possible, even going as far to ask Remus to put an invisibility spell on the present that deactivates when Harry touches it, in order for it to not be strange and so it wouldn't alert the muggles.

Of course Aradia didn't mention anything about the note she wrote to Harry. During her shopping for new supplies she stumbled upon the Malfoy's, they were whispering about something. Aradia knew it was something dark and her brain immediately went to thinking about something happening to the trio. She managed to get Malfoy house elf, Dobby, to speak to her in private. It wasn't a pretty sight making the elf talk, but she had to. She had to know what was to happen. Her hunch was proven right then and now she had to inform Harry of it. She also knew that Dobby will try to stop her present, he slipped that he's been stopping the post from Harry's friends.

"Amber, stop Dobby at all costs, don't let him ruin his birthday." She pet the owl giving it a solemn look and Amber hooted as it flew out of the open window. "Good luck, stay safe..." Aradia looked after the owl as it disappeared into the sky. Aradia closed the window and went inside to get ready.

•••

"Say it sir-"

"I can't-"

Dobby gave Harry a tragic look as the pudding started jiggling in the air. "Then Dobby must do it, sir, for Harry Potter's own good-"

But just as pudding was about to turn and hit the floor Amber flew in through the open window and grabbed it, putting it back on the counter before flying into Dobby and getting all the letters before he could react. Then it flew to Harry and gave him all the letters and something invisible that slowly turned red and gold.

Harry stared stunned then glared at Dobby. "Nothing you'll do will stop me from going to Hogwarts, it will only hurt me here which will just make me want to go more! Even death is better than this.."

Dobby looked at Harry with his big green eyes, than at Amber who glared intensely at him. "Dobby will go now then, but please, please sir, take care of yourself, dark things await at Hogwarts."

Harry let out a breath of relief and quickly climbed back upstairs with the owl on his shoulder. He softly closed the door of his room and stared at the letters and the small present. "You're Aradia's owl right?" He questioned and Amber nodded as Harry pet it but then a loud yell echoed through the house.

"Thanks, I'll open it later, can you wait on the roof?" He asked and opened the door as Amber hooted and flew up, on the roof, as it was instructed.

Aunt Petunia was just passing around a box of after-dinner mints when a huge barn owl swooped through the dining room window, dropped a letter on Mrs. Mason's head, and swooped out again. Mrs. Mason screamed like a banshee and ran from the house shouting about lunatics. Mr. Mason stayed just long enough to tell the Dursleys that his wife was mortally afraid of birds of all shapes and sizes, and to ask whether this was their idea of a joke.

Uncle Vernon yelled him down. Harry was shaking like a twig as his uncle pushed a letter in his chest.

"Read it!" He hissed evilly. "Go on- read it."

That was one of the worst nights of Harry's life, and that was saying something because his life didn't have many good nights to begin with. Vernon learned he can't perform magic outside of school and he locked Harry promising him to never let him back to school. Laughing like a maniac, he dragged Harry upstairs.

They fitted bars on Harry's window and installed a cat-flap in his door so that they could give him small amounts of food. He was allowed to use bathroom morning and evening. Three days later, Dursley's showed no sign of seizing this, and Harry was getting more and more anxious.

Suddenly, he remembered the letters that he got and pulled them out. Then he got to Aradia's present. He was surprised she even sent him anything, they weren't that close when at Hogwarts, and after Hermione stopped hanging out with her after the bathroom incident Harry thought Aradia wouldn't want to see him ever again.

He pulled on the ribbon as it untied, there was nothing wizarding about this present. It was a normal wrapping, a normal velvety pouch filled to the brim with decorated cookies and chocolate Bon-bons, a note written in blue pen.

Hey Harry,

I know we haven't gotten that close on Hogwarts, but, well, today is both your and mine birthday, so I thought that I should send you something, birthday-mate.

But that is not why I'm writing, while I was out shopping for supplies I stumbled on Lucio Malfoy and overheard them whispering about a diary, from their house elf, Dobby, I managed to find out that Lucius will be getting rid of a dangerous diary that seems to have belonged to... well, Voldemort... I don't know what it does, but knowing Malfoy's it's not benign in the slightest. However, I don't think Draco is involved in this, he may know something is happening, but I doubt his father would trust him enough with such important information.

Please be careful and if you need any help, call Amber, she won't go away until you write back. I should also inform you that Dobby has been stealing your mail, but I wasn't able to get it from him, so don't think your friends have forgotten you. If you need to write to someone else, and Headwig isn't able to fly, use Amber instead. She will surely bring the letter to anyone.

Best of wishes, Aradia Ebony.

Harry stared at the note. Malfoy? Diary? They share a birthday? Harry was trying to wrap his mind around it all when Amber flew down to his window and softly tapped its beak against it. Harry snapped his head towards it, bewildered.

Now he couldn't go to Hogwarts even if he wanted to, but sending a letter to Ron might be a good idea... he took a pen and a scrap piece of paper and started writing. When he was done he folded the paper and gave it to Amber.

"Take it to Ron Weasley, if it isn't a problem," Harry bit his lip as owl hooted and flew away, leaving Harry to hope.

Then Harry started thinking about why the diary could be so bad. He knew Malfoys were death eators and that diary must be dangerous when Aradia felt the need to inform him and Dobby tried to stop him from going at the upmost of his abilities.

•••

He opened his eyes. Moonlight was shining through the bars on the window. And someone was giggling through the bars at him: a freckled-face, long-nosed and red-haired someone.

Ron Weasley was outside his window.

•••

Amber finally flew back, it has been almost four days since Aradia last saw her owl. She tightly hugged it as owl happily hooted. "Thank you so much, Amber, I didn't know how far it was..." she buried her face in owls feathers, enjoying the warmth it gave her.

Soon Molly sent Remus a message, saying Harry was with them, said Ron insisted they inform them. Aradia has never seen Remus so relieved in her life. He was so happy that the boy didn't have to spend his summer days with the muggles, not that there was anything wrong with muggles in general, just these particular muggles.

Seemed that Harry didn't tell anything to the whole Weasley family, maybe Ron knows, but no one else. That made Aradia relieved. She didn't particularly want the word to get out.

Aradia was surprised when she received the letter from Harry, thanking her for allowing him to send a letter to Ron. He seemed so happy to be there, it warmed Aradia's heart a bit.

The rest of the summer was pretty mundane, she wrote letters to Cedric and Neville like she did until then and she did thank them for getting her birthday presents, as well as send Neville one.


	12. Loonieways

Remus was calmer this time, he and Minerva making a small party for Aradia with her favourite food and treats, a parting party. Aradia enjoyed it, but the thought of going back to Hogwarts made her feel discomfort.

Minerva left early that morning, Aradia was barely awake enough to give her a hug and wave her goodbye, however, the thoughts of her deepest fears started creeping up on her. During the summer she tried to keep Pansy, Malfoy's two faces, the diary and all the rest away from her mind as much as she could, but Remus did notice the growing panic in the girl he raised as they neared the entrance to the platform.

"Is everything okay, Furrball? You look even more scared than last year?" He glanced from the trolley at her.

"I-" Aradia stuttered. "I'm just very nervous, you know how I am..." she chuckled nervously.

"I know you are typically a panicky person, yes," Remus nodded, "but please do tell me if there is something wrong. Are you being bullied?"

That hit hard as Aradia stopped her guttural reaction to widen her eyes and stay frozen. "Of course not, Moony! Everyone at Hogwarts is very unique, it's almost scary how little I stand out.." she forced another chuckle.

"If you say so, please, know that Minerva and I are always here for you and that you can tell us anything.." Remus put his hands on Aradia's shoulders as she nodded, looking at his hands instead of him.

"I know..."

•••

She finally found Neville on the train, without running into any Slytherins, she grinned and got in. "Hey, Neville!" Aradia cheerily said as she waved and put her luggage in its compartment with ease.

"Hey, Aradia!" Neville's face lit up as he saw her. "Cedric got held by some friends, he'll be in their compartment, he told me to tell you that." Aradia nodded.

"I guessed as much, he is older than us and much more popular," she giggled and sat down as Neville nodded.

"And he only hangs out with us because of you..." Neville looked to the side, a little saddened because these were his only friends.

"Well, I mean, we are quidditch buddies, but he likes you as well, you just don't share a lot of interests." Aradia smiled as someone shyly opened the door of their compartment.

Aradia and Neville looked to the door just to see two girls. "Is there a room for two more? All the other compartments were packed.." the paler one asked, her voice almost fantasy-like.

The one at the door had a pale dirty blond hair that cascaded in light waves to her mid-back and glassy protuberant light blue eyes that gave her a permanent look of wonder. The other had a red mane of hair and a striking resemblance to Fred and George. Aradia's cheeks flushed a bit as she realized she was staring for a few seconds.

"Of course, come in." She gave a smile, noticing that Neville moved without a word, but he was nervous, like with all new people.

"Thank you!" She cheered as she and the ginger got in.

"Ginerva, right?" Aradia tilted her head as the red-head looked at her. "The Only Weasley girl." Aradia tried to start a conversation.

"Just call me Ginny, and yes, I'm the only girl in my family," Ginny laughed.

"It's very nice to meet you, I'm Aradia Ebony and this is Neville Longbottom, and you are?" She looked at the blond.

"I'm Luna Lovegood," Luna pushed her colourful cutout glasses up her nose, her reddish earrings dangling.

"You're both first years?" Aradia asked and Ginny nodded.

"Yes, we are. Also, about the slotting, how is it done? Fred and George tried to sell me a story about fighting the hat, but I doubt it's true," Ginny said.

"It's not, Fred and George are just pranksters, trust me," Aradia stiffened a laugh.

"Yeah, I know that much," Ginny smirked.

"Wh-what houses do you think you will be sorted in?" Neville suddenly asked.

"I think I'll be in Gryffindor like all of my family..." Ginny shrugged.

"Well, there is nothing wrong with any house." Aradia smiled.

"Except that some of us don't belong in it..." Neville looked at Aradia.

"Neville, you're incredibly brave, you just never had a chance to show it yet." Aradia put a hand over Neville's, trying to soothe him.

"What about you, you're a Slytherin but-" Neville started.

"I think I'll be Ravenclaw.." Luna suddenly spoke and everyone turned to her.

"Oh, that's fun! With Cedric, we'll be having ourselves a whole Voltron of Hogwarts assembled!" Aradia joked, but the purebloods didn't really get the joke. "It's... it's from a muggle show, never mind.."

"You said you're Slytherin, but you aren't a stuck up rich bitch like my brothers describe them," Ginny said without a hair on her tongue, tilting her head, "what's with that?"

Aradia got nervous. "Not all Slytherins are bad, it's just another house- but well... I'm originally muggleborn, my family was killed in the last Wizarding war and then I was adopted by a wizard family." Aradia explained. "So I'm not of any important origin or anything... and I went to school like muggles and such.." she nervously shifted.

Ginny nodded. "That's cool actually, I mean not the part about your parents dying, but I mean sometimes being a part of a pureblood family can be dumb." Ginny shrugged.

They talked about dumb stuff, Aradia keeping the conversation going because silence kept reminding her of what's to come. She secretly wished Luna or even Ginny would be sorted into Slytherin, that she would have at least one or two more friends in her own house, but she knew they won't be Slytherins... Luna was a bit aloof, but she was eager to learn and acquire new knowledge, whilst Ginny had that spunk about her... it was clear that the houses they thought they will be sorted in fitted them perfectly well.

That's when the knock on the door echoed. Aradia closed her eyes for a moment hoping she didn't see white hair, but she did. Door slid-slammed open and an angry Malfoy walked inside.

"Where's Potter?!" He glared at Aradia and Neville.

"How should we know? We never left our compartment." She glared back.

"You two are always hanging out with that filthy mudblood and the Weasel who is always following the no-good Potter, but today the mudblood was alone," Malfoy fumed.

Aradia jumped up, like scorched. "If you had done anything to hurt Hermione-" She hissed.

"You'll what? Jinx me?" Malfoy smirked. "For someone who doesn't even want to be your friend?" He chuckled.

Aradia felt like she was hit in the gut. "Shut up, you have no right to talk like that to her! Or about my brother for that matter!" Ginny jumped up.

Malfoy scrunched his nose. "You must be another one of those filthy Weasels, someone would think you're rodents and not wizards from how many there are of you," Malfoy laughed as Ginny gritted her teeth and pulled out her wand.

She boogey-hexed Malfoy to the surprise and astonishment of everyone in the compartment. "It's better than being snakes, like you Malfoy." She growled and slammed the door shut as Aradia quickly performed a locking charm so that he won't be disturbing them anymore, not that he would do it anyway, he ran away crying.

"Wow! That was awesome!" Neville beamed ya Ginny.

"Thanks, Neville.." she blushed.

"Reminds me of when you shrunk his head Aradia," Neville chuckled.

"You did that? Oh I wish I could've seen!" Ginerva laughed and Aradia chuckled.

"It's one of the only times loosing control for a bit was a good thing."

"You two really showed the rude kid," Luna smiled.

Aradia nodded. "I do have to hand it to you Ginerva, your execution was better than mine was last year."

•••

Aradia froze as she heard the runout. Harry and Ron, expelled for flying a Ford Anglia into the whomping willow. Malfoy was sneering and joyful, but she was completely frozen, unable to think or move.

She wanted to run and slap him into the next day when she saw he wasn't expelled, but instead, she said her goodbyes to Ginny and Neville, took some food into the tissue paper and glared at Harry and Ron as she walked past them, towards the exit of the Great Hall. Harry lowered his gaze at that and Ron nervously scratched behind his neck, but none of them said anything.

•••

In McGonagall's class, they were transfiguring the beetle into a button. Malfoy barely managed to do it, but he did do it. His button was black and a little wonky, but it was a button, but then he looked at Aradia who had the most expensive-looking button he has ever seen. It was golden with small green and red crystals imbedded in an elaborate snake design. He gritted his teeth as McGonagall gave her compliments.

That day he also struggled with the Mandrake as it trashed in his fingers, but as he accidentally looked at Aradia, hers seemed to not even be screaming as it looked peaceful and asleep before she moved it to another pot. She was basically playing with it as she tickled its stomach and then covered it with fertilizer and soil. That made his stomach churn. Potter wasn't expelled and he had another reminder that he is bested in everything by two mudbloods.

Everyone was covered in earth, but Aradia for different reasons. She wasn't sweaty or anything from the Mandrake, so Professor Sprout gave her a little extra plant work that she seemed to enjoy, earning Slytherin around 20 points.

•••

After all the other classes, including potions, it was time for Lockheart's class. Aradia seemed to hate Lockheart more than she hated Snape, and that was saying something.

When the whole class was seated Lockheart got one of the books and showed a winking portrait of himself. He started monologuing when Aradia raised her hand.

"Sorry sir, but as I've read through your books I couldn't help but I couldn't help notice the inconsistency in your character, while he was always brave and all- I noticed that his fighting styles vastly varied like he wasn't the same person." She concluded and Lockheart went a bit pale.

"Why of course I'll fight differently when encountering different difficulties! A wizard must be adaptable!" He chuckled. "I mean what you're suggesting is outrageous-"

"I didn't suggest anything, I simply stated that there are some things that I was wondering about, but of course I don't doubt it was you who'd done all of this Professor, why would you brag about it otherwise?" She made a short pause. "I do wish you gave us a little demonstration of your magic, so we can witness the greatness it in person." She sighed dreamily, but Draco knew this was fake.

"Oh- of course, I will!" He bent towards a cage. "Now- be warned! My job is to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind! You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm will befall you as long as I'm here. All I ask is for you to remain calm."

He started bragging about his freshly "caught" Cornish pixies, although Aradia's keen vision noticed a small price tag on the cage, how not at all surprising.

Malfoy made a face. "But pixies aren't dangerous," he glared.

"Don't be so sure!" Said Lockheart, waggling a finger to annoy the pureblood. "Devilish tricky little blighters they can be!"

The pixies were so cute, like the colony Aradia had to help Remus remove a few years ago, but these ones were blue, unlike the emerald ones she dealt with before. They immediately tried to cause mischief as soon as the cover was removed. He released them and it was like he released hell itself.

He told them to round them up, Aradia fake snickering as his spell didn't work. Draco almost enjoyed seeing her so rebellious against a professor.

The bell rung and Lockheart run out as Aradia sighed and pulled out her wand. "Accio bug spray..." she grumbled and a strange object flew into her hand. She sprayed it at pixies who begin coughing and then used a charm to easily catch them and put them in a cage.


	13. Tryouts

Malfoy laughed as he saw her. "Don't tell me you're trying for the quidditch team?" He taunted as Aradia grit her jaw. 

"As a matter of fact, I am," she closed her eyes, unable to have enough strength to keep them open. 

"You must be going nuts, they'll never let a mudblood onto the team, maybe as a sweeper," Malfoy snickered.

"I am trying out for the position of the seeker..." she answered. 

"Seeker?! Well good luck with that stupid dream, but I'll be the next Slytherin seeker, dumbass." Malfoy grinned and pushed Aradia, walking away as he and his friends sniggered. 

She weakly stood up, but her legs were shaking as she was about to walk towards the field. Cedric yelled her over for the moment, scaring her half to death as she nervously turned.

"H-hey Cedric..." she mumbled under her breath. "What is- what's up?" She gave a wonky smile trying to act like everything is alright. 

"Are you okay? You don't look so good?" He worried as he put his hands on her shoulders. "You can tell me if you're feeling unwell, and I'll cook up some potion-"

"No need," Aradia shook her head. "I'm just nervous about the tryouts... Malfoy is going for the place of the seeker as well.." she looked to the side.

"That bratty kid? Don't let him distract you Aradia, you are one of the finest seekers I've ever seen, and I've seen a lot of them." Cedric tapped her back as she slowly nodded.

"Thanks, Cedric, I appreciate it..." 

"Now go and knock 'em dead!" He grinned and pushed her towards the field.

She stumbled a few steps then turned over her shoulder and gave a smile and a nod, nervously running towards the field so she wouldn't be late. 

The test was simple, the captain released the snitch and gave it ten seconds to fly, then the seekers had to catch it. The first one to it was supposed to get the position. Aradia got on her broom, and as the snitch was released she never once let it slip from her view. Malfoy made unnecessarily mean comments in those ten seconds, but he did take notice of how focused Aradia was on this. When the ten seconds had passed Aradia pushed herself off the ground so fast, the broom, which was an old model, almost broke. 

She was doing neck-breaking moves as she dashed through the air, all the other seekers tried to catch up to her, and the snitch, but even Draco, who was the closet from them all, was meters behind. That's when Aradia took a crazy dive and did a flip off her broom, catching the snitch before landing back on the sweeper, hovering barely a few inches from the ground. Malfoy came down panting, he was so angry as he stomped to the captain of the team and whispered to him something that seemed to please him. 

"The tryouts have concluded, Malfoy will be the new seeker, and Ebony, we need a new Chaser, you'll do that." He dismissed them as Aradia stood frozen on the field, cheers of her bullies name buzzing through her pounding head. 

"Awww, I'm sorry- have I huwt youw feewings?" Malfoy sniggered as Aradia kept her teary gaze on the ground. "Oh, come on the chaser fits you much more, you're always chasing real wizards anyway~" everything went black for a moment. 

"What did you promise him... why did he choose you and not me?!" She snapped as Malfoy's feet dangled in the air, his body pulled by the collar. 

"What's happening?!" He cried and trashed as Aradia came to her senses, freezing sweat washing over her. Draco slumped to the ground, coughing as he held his neck. 

Aradia wouldn't normally do this, but she wasn't fully in control right now. She walked over to Draco and picked him off the ground by his collar, when she went this far, she might as well finish it. "How much did you pay him to take my spot?" She growled. 

"I promised everyone on the team will get a Nimbus 2001- please don't hurt me!" Malfoy flinched as saw Aradia's other hand going back. 

She finally took full control of her body, but not her tongue, flunking Malfoy away from herself. "At least I'm worth 7 wicked broomsticks.." she growled and turned around. She looked over her shoulder at Malfoy, who was still very scared. "I..." she took in his saucer sized eyes, "apologise, I went too far, congrats on your position..." she sighed, running her hand through her hair and walked away, Draco watching her leave from the ground. 

•••

"That filthy frat-" 

"Cedric- please... my head is pounding.." Aradia wrapped her arms around her head which was on the table. 

"Sorry.." Cedric sighed heavily. "You deserves that position more than him..."

"I didn't.. and I showed how little I deserve it when I lost control of myself like that..." she looked away.

"I've never heard of someone performing such strong magic without a wand, are you sure it was you?" Cedric questioned, trying to calm Aradia who nodded.

"It's not the first time I- that I- that I lost control.." she finally finished. "But it's nothing to worry about, I guess I was just stressed a lot... and I took it out in the worst possible way..." she covered her face.

"I think it's kinda wicked." Cedric chuckled. 

"You would," Aradia returned the laugh in a softer manner as she saw Ginny shyly entering the library. 

"Yo, Gin!" She called suddenly and Ginny tucked something in her bag.

Cedric looked over to where Aradia was waving and chuckled as he saw Ginny approaching. "I have to go, Ara, see you sometime?" He said and Aradia nodded. "Sure, Cedar." 

Cedric walked past Ginny who nervously made her way to Aradia, taking a seat opposite of her. "Hey Aradia," she smiled. 

"Hey Gin! How are classes at Hogwarts?" She asked when a feeling of uneasiness overcame her, although she hid it. 

Ginny shrugged. "They're good, I suppose. I mean they aren't too hard, anyway." 

"Good to hear, the second year isn't too hard either..." Aradia smiled. "So- since we are already here... a very basic question, but- anyone you like?" 

Ginny blushed to her ears. "I-I-"

"You don't have to tell me, chill." Aradia shook her head as Ginny calmed. 

"O-oh... what about you? Do you have anyone you like?" Ginny tried to hide her embarrassment.

Aradia laid on top of her hands. "Someone I like?" She said a bit dreamy. "I don't actually have anyone like that..." she shrugged. 

"Wow, how so? I mean there are a lot of pretty boys around here," Ginny looked around, regaining her spunk.

Aradia chuckled. "Yeah, a lot of pretty people, but I don't click with anyone, I suppose." 

Ginny looked at the clock and jumped. "Oh, I have to get going, my class starts soon-" she took her bag. 

"Sure, you go." Aradia waved as Ginny turned, but then her smile fell.

•••

"Flint!" Wood, the captain of the Gryffindor team, stomped over to them. "This is our practice time! We got up specially! You can clear off now!" 

"Plenty of room for both of us, Wood." He raised his brow. 

Three Gryffindor girls from their quidditch team stepped forwards, Aradia feeling paper-thin in her team where she was the only girl. 

"But I booked the field!" Said Wood, positively spitting with rage. "I booked it!" 

"Ah, but I've got a specially signed note from Professor Snape. 'I, Professor S. Snape, give Slytherin team the permission to practice today on the quidditch field owing to the need to train their new Seeker... and chaser'." He said chaser with much less enthusiasm, everyone only cares for the seekers. 

"You've got a new Seeker?" Said Wood, distracted. "Where?" 

And from the crowd of large boys stepped a smaller blond one, Aradia still hiding and blending in as much as possible. 

"Aren't you Lucio Malfoy's son?" Fred scrunched his face with distaste.

"Funny you should mention Draco's father," chuckled Flint as the whole Slytherin team, apart from Aradia, smiled broadly. "Let me show you the generous gift he's made to the Slytherin team." 

Everyone raised their broomstick, and Aradia shyly did as well, as her and Harry's gaze locked for a moment. He saw that she was so happy to be holding such a beautiful broom, but so hurt she had to show off like this, that she was on a team like this. 

"Very latest model, only came out last month," said Flint carelessly, flicking a speck of dust from his own. "I believe it outstrips the old Two thousand series by a considerable amount. As for the old Cleensweeps-" he grinned as Aradia saw Fred and George clutching their Cleensweeps Fives, and she got Flint by the sleeve. 

"They got the point, captain.." she whispered.

"You're right, Aradia, they know how much they suck," he laughed.

"That's not what I meant.," she mumbled giving apologetic looks towards Fred and George who were glaring at Flint. "Oh look, an invasion." Flint noticed as Hermione and Ron came.

Aradia disappeared to the back again, trying to hide, to block all this out as the bad energy around Ginny crept into her mind, scratching at the walls of her skull. She only snapped out of it when she heard what Malfoy said.

"No one asked for your opinion you filthy little mudblood!" He spat at Hermione.

Flint dived in front of Malfoy to keep him away from Fred and George who were about to kill him, and Alicia shrieked. 

"Malfoy! How dare you say that to her?!" Aradia grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him to face her.

"Shut it, you wouldn't even have gotten even that position if I didn't ask for them to put you in place-" Malfoy spat, without realizing what he said until Aradia's eyes grew huge, was this.. true? 

Malfoy turned as Ron called his name and then a loud bang echoed as a jet of green light shot from the wrong side of Ron's wand, hitting him in the face as he fell down. Aradia froze at the sight of green light, a violent flashback blinding her as her head started pounding and she felt even more sick. Hermione run to Ron and asked if he was alright, but instead of an answer he gave an almighty belch and several slugs dribbled out of his mouth. 

The rest of the Slytherin team was paralyzed with laughter. Flint was doubled over, hanging onto his broomstick for support. Malfoy was on all fours, banging the ground with his fists, but Aradia was horrified. Gryffindors surrounded Ron, but no one seemed to want to touch him. Harry helped Hermione take Ron away, as Aradia silently went into the panic mode. 

The rest of the Gryffindor team glared and said something but Aradia didn't hear it as they went away. "Let's start the practice, please..." she looked at Flint who finally stopped laughing.

"Sure, sure." He chuckled, his muscles aching from all the laughing.

"Were you crying for the Weasel?" Malfoy sneered when he caught his breath. 

Aradia reached for her cheeks, and really, they were wet. "I- I wasn't crying..." she wiped her tears away. "But what you said wasn't alright..." she glared at Malfoy and turned around, gripping her broom as she got ready for the training. 

•••

Harry nervously walked through the hallways, clutching the note in his fist as he finally saw who he was looking for. She was propped against the wall, one leg bent, and the other stretched on the floor, her hands crossed as she looked from the floor at him.

"Good, you're finally here." 

"Why'd you send me a letter to meet you so late?" Harry asked as Aradia pushed herself away from the wall.

"Because I didn't want to be seen near you in the great hall." She simply said and Harry understood.

"But what is this about? The only thing you could be angry with me is the whomping willow, and that was ages ago-" 

"I know and I won't be talking about that." She crossed her arms, hugging herself. "I know you probably had a reason for doing something so dumb and reckless, but you also put Weasleys at risk, and Ron's wand is broken, now completely..." she had a soft look on her face.

"Well, he'll get a new one, won't he? I mean sure he hasn't as of yet, but he thought he could make it with the slightly broken one, an honest mistake." Harry raised his shoulders and shrugged.

"Harry, you may not have lived in luxury with your muggle family... but you have enough wizard money to live a comfortable life for years to come, Weasleys... they don't have that.. buying a new wand is a big expense.." 

Harry bit his lip, on top of causing trouble for such a nice family he also caused this... "What are you suggesting?"

"We could pitch in, in secret of course, so we wouldn't offend the Weasleys..." Aradia sighed. "I can forge Dumbledore's handwriting and write that it is a compensation for the destroyed car and we could give some money... I- I don't have much, but I have some savings.." 

Harry shook his head. "I'll pay for it, you already helped enough, but the forged note could help." He sighed and put out his hand. "It's a deal." 

They shook on it and went their separate ways, silent agreement of never speaking of this again. But when Aradia got in her bed, she couldn't sleep, the thought of the green light and the bad energy around Ginny keeping her up.


	14. Bag

Malfoy climbed to the tower, hoping to find Furrball there, but instead, there was a person with hair just as red as the cat's, except much longer. "What are you doing here at this hour?" He put a hand on his hip as Aradia just glanced at him.

"I mean you're here as well, why does it matter that I'm here?" She asked bitterly.

"This is my spot, mudblood," he stomped over to her, expecting a reaction, just like with Hermione, but there was none.

She eyed him and looked back through the opening. "It's just a spot, Malfoy..." she sighed.

Malfoy grabbed her by the shoulder and made her face him. "Why were you so angry when I called Granger mudblood but there is no reaction when I call you that?!" He barked as Aradia's eyes closed, initial fear from shock dispersing.

"I don't care when you say that to me, I know I can't lose my place in the wizarding world. Hermione feels like she can, at any moment, lose her spot if she fails to be flawless. I, on the other hand, know you purebloods are mostly well-bred dogs that don't actually serve a purpose other than to bark, like a miniature poodle," Aradia's voice was calm and icy.

"How dare you?!" Malfoy pulled her by her collar, pulling his wand out with his other hand, but Aradia didn't bother protecting herself.

"You can't outdo the first day of school, Malfoy," she said freezing him.

Was it.. was it really that bad? He wasn't saying anything as his grip on Aradia's collar loosened. "It's fine, muggle school is no different, except they punch you instead of hexing the living daylight out of you when they have a problem with you," She shrugged leaning her back on the fence.

Draco looked at her. "Is that why you have fast fighting reflexes?" He joined her, leaning over the fence as he looked at the forest.

"It's a part of it, yes," Aradia nodded. "Anyway- Furrball will be arriving soon so I better go before you pour your guts out to it..." she pushed herself from the fence as Draco whipped his head at her.

"How do you know about Furrball?" He said with wide eyes.

Aradia felt herself wash in a cold sweat, why did she say that? "It's my... cat..." she squeezed out but Draco wasn't buying it.

"You have an owl... now tell me how do you know that I talk to that cat?" He glared as Aradia gulped.

"Promise not to scream and beat yourself over it..."

"Why would I do that-"

"Just promise!" Aradia snapped clenching her fists, still not facing Draco.

"Okay, okay, whatever, I promise, why would it be so important anyway-" just the Aradia turned into Furrball and turned around facing Draco who lost the ability to speak.

"You're... you're furrball.. but that means-" Draco covered his face as Furrball jumped on the fence. "I told you everything about myself..." he groaned, still glancing at the cat through his fingers as it turned back to Aradia, sitting on the fence with her feet dangling over the edge.

"I... you caught me that night and I didn't know how to react..." she whispered. "I'm sorry for doing that to you..."

"You have no reason to apologize..." Draco sighed as he removed his hand from his face. "I... I know what I am doing is wrong... and now I'm even more aware of it, but I won't just stop doing it because-"

"-Because you have to get your fathers approval, I know..." Aradia nodded. "It would be strange if you just stopped bullying me as well, so... don't do that, do what you always did... just know, I'm not friends with a rich pureblood from Malfoy family, I'm friends with Draco, a boy who has no choice but to act the way he does," Aradia rotated in her seat and jumped from the fence.

"We are friends?" Draco questioned meekly.

"If you don't want us to be then-"

"No! I'd... I'd like that..." Draco looked to the side blushing lightly, a real friend eh?

Aradia chuckled. "Either way, I'll always be at the clocktower when you need me, but I'll be here for you anywhere when you decide to finally be who you want yourself to be instead of what you think you should be..." she whispered, running the back of her hand against Draco's cheek as he looked her with his big pale eyes. "Goodnight, Draco," she softly said and turned into a cat, running through the hallways.

Draco looked after her before she disappeared than took one last glance at the night sky and then started sneaking back to the dungeons as well.

•••

Aradia walked inside the library, seeing Ginny in the deepest, most secluded part of it as another wave of dark energy washed over her. Aradia gulped it down and made her way to Ginny.

"Hey, Gin," She greeted, startling the other girl who slammed her diary shut.

"I- er, h-hey, Ara," Ginny gave a nervous chuckle. "You startled me..."

Aradia gave a heartfelt chuckle as she sat in the armchair opposite of Ginny. "Sorry for that, didn't mean to scare ya," she smiled but the end of her vision was on the diary. That's what she was looking for.

She talked with Ginny like nothing's wrong, but the end of her gaze was always on the little black notebook. She had to get that thing away from Ginny. "Do you want to grab lunch together?" Aradia asked and Ginny nodded.

"That would be nice!"

They walked to the great hall and as they laid their bags down Aradia carefully used wingardium leviosa to levitate the diary from Ginny's bag to hers. They kept talking and then they parted ways, Ginny being none the wiser about the missing diary until she got to the Gryffindor tower.

Aradia entered an empty classroom and opened the diary, it was completely empty, but the bad feeling coming from it worsened. She decided to write something on it. Who were you? She wrote inside the diary once she saw it was empty, she didn't know if it would work, but she hoped it was similar to the stories she heard about the workings of the Marauders' map.

She almost lost her breath as the ink started appearing under her writing. It would only be fair if you introduced yourself, Miss. the diary wrote.

I'm Aradia Ebony. Now please, introduce yourself. She wrote as the previous parts faded slowly.

I'm Tom Marvollo Riddle. The name didn't click. She didn't know of any Tom Riddle that performed dark arts...

Who are you now? She tried and it felt like the diary chuckled.

Ah, yes, I have been going by a pseudonym for a while, it's my name but the letters change place. I am sure you can figure it out~

•••

Aradia spent the next few days indulged in books and codes, trying to find records of Riddle as a wizard, and trying to decipher his current name... it wasn't going great because the spell she used to shuffle the letters showed some bizarre results (Mr Tom a Dildo lover and variations on it) that Aradia almost snickered at.

She felt the diary affect her, so she only ever pulled it out when she knew she was completely alone. That's when she started to hear it. A hissing voice in the walls. She asked Riddle about it, and he said to go to the Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. So she did. Then he told her to say words in a language that was hissy and that she wasn't able to understand at first. She complied, but her blood froze as she got to the Chamber.

What is this?! She snapped as Riddle seemed to laugh again.

Why it's the Chamber of Salazar Slytherin of course.

She must've fainted because when she woke up she was laying in the water, on the chamber's cold floor. She shakily got up and broke into a run, getting out of there the only thought on her scrambled mind as she knocked straight into Malfoy, knocking them both over. Thankfully, there was no one else around. She shoved the diary in her bag as Malfoy rubbed his forehead. "Watch it-" he squinted and saw panting Aradia. "What are you doing here?" He looked around as Aradia shivered.

"I-I..."

"Professors ordered everyone to go to their dormitories, apparently Filches dumb cat was found petrified and hanged in the hallways," He glared and helped her up. "It said 'enemies of the heir beware', you can't just wander around with that over our heads!"

"P-petrified?" She questioned as a sharp pain slashed through her thoughts, pictures of basilisk's corpse, of her bloodied hands and Mrs Norris stiff body, flashed before her eyes. She turned around and vomited her whole stomach out, her knees unable to keep her up as she desperately tried to keep standing.

Draco caught her by her forearms, forcing her to stand. "Aradia? Don't tell me you're scared, I'm sure it's just a dumb prank-"

"Draco, please don't say anything else..." she held onto him but didn't meet his gaze. She didn't know where those flashbacks came from, she didn't recall doing any of it, she had to find who Riddle was and if Ginny was the one who first opened the chamber, if Ginny was the one who was supposed to be given this fate...

"I-" he looked at Aradia who was shaken like never before. He sighed and fixed his hair. "Let's just go to the dormitory," he suggested and Aradia nodded.

He left her a little way before the common room, going in there first as she waited some time before coming in as well. She seemed to be even whiter as she entered. Draco kept sneaking side glances at her, as he pretended to be amused and laughed, joking about the absurdity of the situation. He didn't understand why was she so shaken, was it because she was a cat animagus? Or did she once more know more than she lead on?


	15. Chamber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where it gets FANFICTION-Y

Aradia was walking past while the Gryffindors had a history class that day. That's when she heard someone say that you'd have to be related to Salazar Slytherin in order to open the Chamber, it could sound like just another logical thing but that small connection finally clicked everything in place.

"Voldemort spoke with snakes.." she quickly hid around the corner and pulled her wand out, rearranging the letters in the name given to her. You are Lord Voldemort, aren't you? She wrote in the diary as it felt like it chuckled, the letters she wrote in the air dispersing.

Oh? So you've figured it out, smart little Aradia, but what now that you know?

Aradia froze. What now indeed? Was she about to destroy the diary? But how would she go about it? How could she even manage that? No... she had another idea.. it was suicidal but it just might work... she will let him use her energy enough so he is tangible, so she can wipe his memory clean off the sheets of this book, in the chamber of his predecessor.

Just then Draco saw her with the end of his gaze as he passed her, he ushered Goyle and Crabb to go on without him and walked a couple of steps back. "Again with alone in the hallways, Ebony?" He hissed under his breath. "Someone'd think you're trying to get yourself killed," he scolded as Aradia looked at him, white as chalk, forcing snark on her face.

"Aww, someone worrying about me?" She put her hands on her hips, leaning close to Draco with a smirk on her face.

"No!" Draco went red. "You'll just be late for class and cost us points, dumbass, come on, get going..." he turned around and started walking away as fast as he could.

Aradia sighed, relived he didn't see anything important and followed a little further behind. Draco kept glancing back to see if she was following, thankfully she was.

Now, more than ever, he wished he wasn't born into a family he was born in. He wished he could simply care about his only true friend and stop being so mean, but by this points it's like he can't make himself sound not sarcastic, not rude, to look less mean, and he couldn't help it. He had to keep on the appearance, he had to please his father or he'd surely be punished.

•••

"You're late, Mrs Ebony," Snape raised a brow.

"My apologies, sir... I lost track of time with my homework.." she gave a nervous smile as Snape sighed.

"Just take the equipment and let's just go already, the belladonna's won't collect themselves."

Aradia nodded and took the equipment as she followed Snape in order to pick berries while everyone else thought she was just in detention every single weekend for no reason except Snape hated her that much, which wasn't that far from truth because the only thing Snape did finally recognise last year is her potent potion making.

Of course he wouldn't care that the quidditch match was tomorrow, so today she had to comply even more in order to get to the bed as soon as she can or she will be scrapped off the team.

•••

Aradia was scoring as much as she could. She alone scored 70 points, but she did notice Harry struggling with the bludger, even when she tried to keep her eyes off of everything but the quaffle in order to lessen her pain when she thinks about the snitch. They called a time out just as she scored another ten points.

The game resumed. As Malfoy was busy laughing, Aradia and Harry both spotted the snitch near his left ear. Aradia couldn't yell it to him, since she had points to score, but she couldn't help but see THAT with the corner of her vision. Harry's arm getting smashed by the bludger, and him speeding towards Malfoy to catch the snitch, then falling to the muddy ground just as Aradia scored another point for the slytherin. But the game was over. Gryffindor had won. By ten measly points. Aradia was panting, tears streaming down her cheeks as she literally jumped from her broom, landing perfectly on the grass and calling it, catching it easily in her hand as she stomped to Malfoy.

"It was next to your ear! Even if it wasn't you could've kept Harry away from it for just two more goals and we would've won!" Aradia cried desperately.

Flint came to her side and begun yelling at Malfoy as well when he heard what Aradia said.

•••

"I'm sorry for yelling at you today, it's just-"

"You're stressed and my bull crap cost us the game, I get it... plus your friend is in a hospital wing and you can't visit him and you have who knows what else on your mind..." Draco sighed as he leaned into the back rest of the chair in the empty classroom they picked today because of all the rain.

"Yeah..."

"I wished you'd tell me more, about you sneaking around lately..." Draco looked at her as she looked away.

"I'm sorry, I can't, you'll find out later this year anyway..." she gave a forced smile of reassurance.

"Why would I find out then?" Draco raised a brow. "Don't tell me you're trying to find the chamber," he grabbed her by the shoulders.

"I can't let muggleborns get hurt..." she mumbled.

"You're one of them! Think about yourself first!" Draco tried, but Aradia just gave him a smile.

"Thanks for worrying but all of us have a roll to play, so please do your part." She stood up and walked away, leaving Draco to slam his head against the table.

•••

Draco dashed towards Aradia, white faced as he pulled her to the more private part of the slytherin dorms, everyone stared for a moment but realize he must want to just jinx her for a bit so they didn't pay any more attention. "Another mudblood-" Aradia gave him a glare, "muggleborn, whatever, the Potter fanboy has been found petrified near the healing wing," Draco hissed under his breath, harshly holding Aradia's forearm as her breath hitched. "I shouldn't have left you come here alone, I should've gone with you..." Draco grumbled as he let go of her arm, pacing the room.

"Draco calm down- I wasn't anywhere close to it," Aradia tried to calm him but he ignored her.

"I know!" Draco grasped her shoulders, his eyes wide and a big, crazed grin on his face. "You can act like you're my errand girl and I can keep an eye on you!"

"What?!" Aradia struggled against his grip. "No!" She pushed him away harshly. "Listen to yourself! I will do no such thing, Draco!" She snapped as Draco covered his face with his hand.

"I'm sorry, that was- so dumb of me- to even suggest..-"

"it really was," Aradia agreed and Draco sighed.

"I'm just..." Draco massaged the bridge of his nose.

"I get that you're worried, but please don't worry about me that much, I'll be fine.." Aradia rubbed her forearms as she hugged herself.

After Draco managed to calm down they made an act and Malfoy-boy came out of the room laughing, telling everyone how pathetic Aradia was and how she was now trying to antijinx herself. It worked and only when everyone fell asleep did Draco go back into the room.

"Are you sleeping?" He whispered as Aradia shook her head in the pale light of her wand.

"I asked elves to bring us some hot coco and some blankets and pillows," she smiled handing Draco a cup of warm drink.

Draco took it with a smile. "Thanks..." he whispered as he made himself comfortable on the pillows. "What if someone catches us like this?"

"No one uses this room, and I asked some elves to wake us up before anyone else does."

"You really think about everything," Draco chuckled.

"Well, when your muggle-hating pureblood friend suggest a muggle tradition such as sleepovers who can not make sure it's planned out well?" She chuckled cutely.

•••

Despite their cute sleepover, and the awful blush Malfoy had when he realized he fell asleep on Aradia's lap and then kind of brushed his head against her chest when he was getting up, Aradia was incredibly annoyed with him these past couple of weeks.

He has been shadowing her as much as he could without Crabb and Goyle realizing, so much so that she was barely able to sneak away and to investigate ways on how to stop Riddle and the basilisk. She couldn't possibly fight the giant snake she couldn't look at, and fighting a phantom was just as much of a challenging thought.

She wanted to stay over for Hollidays so she had more time to investigate it all, but then Draco signed up as well, saying how he didn't feel like going home. Truth be told she wished he still hated her right now, not that that was ever the case, but at least back than he didn't want to be around her all the bloody time.

She noticed that this made the trio even more suspicious of Draco, but she didn't say anything, saying anything would put Draco at jeopardy and that was the last thing she wanted to do. He was trying to be good, at least to her, and even if she didn't approve of his act, she did understand where he was coming for, that's why they had restrictions about their friendship.

•••

Aradia couldn't stop giggling at Draco who was still hiding his nose at the clock tower. "It's not funny!" He snapped before she took her wand out and performed a spell that brought back a memory of what he looked like.

"You looked like that!" She continued giggling as Draco begun laughing at himself.

"Okay- it is pretty funny... pfff..." he laughed as he let go of his nose, which was now normal sized.

Aradia leaned her face into Draco's making him blush. "Eh- wh-What are you doing?" He stuttered.

Aradia pulled his nose in between her fingers and pursued her lips, glaring softly. "It's so cute and small now! Like a button..." she 'humphed' making Draco blush more.

"Ara! What are you even saying that's embarrassing!" He hid his face.

"You have a girly nose, Malfoy, is what I'm saying," She jokingly used his surname.

"Shove off, you have the curls and hair to kill for, and you don't even take proper care of it!" He crossed his arms.

"Keep being jealous of it mister "I use five different hair products per hour of the day"," Aradia ruffled Draco's hair as he gasped, trying to fix it.

"Do you know how much time this perfection takes?!"

"Too much!" She kept giggling as Draco sighed, and continued laughing with her.

•••

"And you miss Granger- you can be a partner to Miss Ebony," Aradia slowly closed her eyes at this, feeling a thundering pain in her head.

If she didn't hold back she'd hurt Hermione, but if she was to hold back Snape would notice and usher her to go all out. Itwas for the best to just do this quickly. She climbed onto the table, her wand steady in her hand, her position near flawless. Hermione gave her a weak smile that she almost returned, but instead mouthed sorry. Hermione didn't understand why until the second Lockhart told them to begin and Aradia used Expeliarmus and Flipendo at such a speed Hermione was knocked back a good 8 feet for sure before anyone had time to react. Aradia just nervously stepped off the table as Lockhart gave her praise she didn't want, but the duel between Harry and Draco was what was scaring her.

"Scared?" Malfoy taunted.

"You wish," Harry gritted his teeth.

But soon this turned in much more than a battle as snakes were everywhere thanks to Lockhart. Aradia looked at Snape, her disgust for the man reawakening as she knew Harry was parseltongue from the moment he was starting to speak about hearing voices and this couldn't lead to anything good. Harry actually spoke it. Snape made snakes disappear as Justin run away and he was giving Harry a shrewd, calculating look.

Ron and Hermione took Harry away as muttering spread around the room like wildflower, the crowd parting for Harry as if they'll catch a bad disease if they were to come in contact with them. Draco was very white faced that day when he and Aradia made small snow sculptures on the top of the clock tower, he didn't want to talk about what happened at the duel, he needed time to process. So they didn't talk. Aradia gave him his space.

•••

"Have you ever heard a decent one who could talk to snakes? They called Slytherin himself Snake-tongued," said Ernie from Hufflepuff.

"Anyone can learn a language, Macmillan," Aradia suddenly appeared.

"Not snake-language, you have to be born with the gift-"

"-I wasn't born with the gift," Aradia said and pulled out her wand. "Serpensortia," she said and a small snake slithered around her wrist as she started singing a short song that Riddle told her to use on the door as everyone stared. "I'm a muggle-born, so if you are going to spread rumours, at least fact check, oh and Dumbledore also understands parseltongue," she huffed as Cedric caught her by the wrist before she walked away, chuckling.

"What she meant to say is that it's not very nice what you're assuming about Harry Potter, besides, Potters were another famous pureblood family, you can check their lineage very quickly and swiftly." He smiled as the Hufflepuffs listened.

Harry heard all of this, but when Aradia and Cedric decided to go Aradia acted like she didn't see him, which was maybe for the best. "Thanks Cedric, I was so hasty.." Aradia sighed when they were far from the library.

"It's fine, I get it, you don't like false accusations. Anyway, I gotta go now, I have quidditch practice in ten. See you around?" Aradia nodded and Cedric waved at her as he begun running.

She sighed and just headed to do Chambers when Draco stopped her. "Where are you going?"

"No where..." she looked to the side.

"Then let's go to the edge of the forest and play in the snow," he looked to the other side as Aradia looked at him, his scarf making his nose red with heat from his breath, he was so childish.

"Oh, sure," Aradia couldn't say no as to not seem suspicious so instead of another reminder of the great dark secret she had a little innocent fun.

When they went back to the castle, and the rumor got to them, Draco made them immediately go into, at this point, "their" empty classroom. "Another muggleborn..." he got Aradia by her hand, giving her a worried look. "It was first a Gryffindor and now a Hufflepuff... maybe they are going by the houses-"

She shook his hands off of hers. "Don't be silly Draco, why would they follow a pattern? Besides there isn't many muggleborn slytherins-"

"Exactly, you're the only one I know of..." Draco squeezed her hand worriedly. "Please let me be around you whenever I can... I know you hated the idea of being a fake 'errand girl' but how can I leave you alone now?"

"And what will you do when the monster of slytherin comes to clean it's own house? Battle it? Draco I'm better than you in high stress situations," she tried to reason.

"I know, I know, but you're my only real friend and I don't want to lose you..." Draco suddenly hugged her, something he never did.

She slowly hugged him back. "I promise to take care of myself as much as I can... but I can't just not investigate... especially if I'm in danger as well..."

•••

Draco was quite annoyed that Crabb and Goyle stayed, to say the least, because now he couldn't keep an eye on Aradia as much as he would've been able to if it were just him and her from slytherin house. That made him more sour and more aggravated by the day as Fred and George kept goofing around that it was Harry, when there was someone who was truly doing this.

Not even yelling at Harry about his new ugly sweater seemed to put him in a fake good mood, but the decorations were nice.

•••

"Saint Potter, Mudbloods friend~" Aradia mocked as Draco covered his face. "Draco you're literally one to talk."

"Shut it, you know this is different..." he growled.

"Sure, sure, of course," Aradia nodded. "Totally different and nothing alike." She kept on her big goofy grin.

"You're even more unbelievable the closer you are to death threats.." Draco groaned and Aradia shrugged.

"Me and death come hand in hand bud."

"I'll never get your humor..." Draco sighed.


	16. Solved

Draco took notice of Aradia's secret little booklet, of course, he never said anything but he knew that was something that she shouldn't have. It was something he had a feeling he's seen his father hold once, he'd swear on that.

She never left it out of her sight, but this time... they were in their classroom when she remembered she forgot something she needed for the explanation she was giving him on something he couldn't understand in transfiguration. The black booklet was in her bag, taunting Draco to pull it out. He softly reached for it, feeling the choking energy as he took it. He opened it, but it was empty, except for the name, T M Riddle... he knew that name... he wasn't sure where he heard it, but it was familiar... Nonetheless Draco wasn't sure why was his diary so important, however he decided in order to protect Aradia he'd dispose of it, in Elizabeth's bathroom...

Aradia walked back in just as he stuck the diary in his bag. "Got everything?" He asked, slightly nervous as Aradia nodded.

"Mhm, so let's continue..."

They finished their study session when Aradia pet her backpack. "Er- Draco?"

"Yes?" He turned to her, packing his own things up.

"Have you seen... a black leather notebook?" She nervously asked.

Draco shook his head, praying she can't see through his lies only this once. "No, what about it?"

"I-" Aradia shook her head, her eyes still big, she couldn't reveal anything to Draco. "Never mind, I've probably left it on my bed.." she sighed and put her bag over her shoulder.

•••

Everything was pink. Every. Single. Thing. Aradia was loosing it as Lockhart kept speaking, and even Draco who wasn't even glancing at her could see her about to burn everything to the ground. He could somehow picture it vividly, flames as black as night devouring every single pink heart confetti and Lockhart himself. He shuddered.

All day long, the dwarves kept barging into their classes and delivering valentines, to the annoyance of the teachers, but none walked up to Aradia, whilst Malfoy had quite a few letters delivered to him.

Malfoy didn't expect to find Harry with the Riddle's diary that he discarded, but now he feared that it would get to Aradia once more... he tried to take it but the Gryffindor Prefect, Percy Weasley, stoped him, making Malfoy angry and desperate. Then, during potions no less, his mood became even worse when two of the cutest little dwarves entered the classroom and went straight to Aradia.

"We have letters for you!" They chirped as Aradia seemed to want to die, glancing at Snape who somehow decided not to yell at her for this.

"Make it quick," he told the dwarves who gave her the short, anonymous love confessions, both very unique.

She nervously stuffed them in her bag after that and the class went on. That evening she was softly blushing while they were in the classroom.

"So, who's in love with you?" Draco taunted teasingly, even if for some reason he felt a boiling sensation in his stomach.

"I know who they are, but I am not about to tell you," she giggled.

"So you know them?" Draco arched a brow. "Is the Hufflepuff hot-shot?" Draco asked, as Cedric was the only person he deemed worthy for Aradia.

"Cedric?! What- no! We're like siblings Draco, it's not him," Aradia explained and now Draco had no idea who it might be.

"Is it Longbottom?" His face fell, unamused.

"So what if it was Neville?" Aradia blushed softly.

"Just tell me you rejected him, you can do better than him-" Aradia sighed and nodded, surprising Draco.

"It's not that I can do better than him, it's just that he doesn't have an actual crush on me, it's more that he likes that I'm nice to him, and I just want to be friends with him, ya know?" she gave a little smile, making Draco hold his breath for a moment.

"So who's the second letter from?" Malfoy started, "and you don't hang out with anyone except those people."

"I hang out with Ginny!" Aradia protested, and Draco gave her a look, that girl was madly in love with Harry, and she was that, a girl.

"Luna." Aradia finally said making Malfoy gave her a funny look.

"Loonie Luna from Ravenclaw?" He raised a brow, stunned.

Aradia nodded, small smile on her face. "Mhm," she laid her head on her hands.

"You're into that?" Draco asked a bit disgusted.

"What's wrong with her?" Aradia questioned.

"She is crazy and she is... well, a girl..." Draco added in a whisper.

"So I can't like girls?" Aradia raised a brow, getting slightly aggravated.

"I- well, yes, that's right, it's wrong-"

"Draco, I told you to keep judgmental prick opinions for your Malfoy persona, you may not get it, but I said yes to her and we'll be having a date soon..." she glared.

"I..." Draco run a hand through his hair, looking away as tiredness settled over his face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be a prick again... I'm happy for you, just I... I'm sorry I reacted like that, I'm sure she is a wonderful girl, just like you," He gave Aradia a smile.

"Thanks, Draco..." she hugged him, and he returned the hug as his glance fell on his bag, where a letter for her was, now to be thrown away or burned somewhere private so she may never find it.

It was stupid to think she'd like him anyway... Aradia never mixed their secret friendship with her every day life, she even separated Draco Malfoy by name on two sides he has. And she likes girls, apparently... just when he thought he might have a chance... so dumb... but he couldn't burn the letter, he couldn't bring himself to, so he just hid it in one of his books, never to be read again, burying it as deep in his chest as his feelings.

With the corner of his eye Draco saw them, Aradia and Luna, they were cutely playing in the forest with creatures he couldn't quite see. Then again at the library. Then again and again and again. Aradia looked to be happy, and Draco was happy for her, at least she wasn't in pursuit of Chamber of secrets and Riddle's diary anymore, and he wasn't jealous of Luna either, he realized that what he felt for Aradia wasn't probably love, it was just that she was the only person he could open up to, and even if he did love her he'd never be able to actually be together with her, there was so many reasons for that... so he tried to stay out of their way, to let Aradia have this little cloud of happiness she has caught for herself with these death threats looming over their heads...

That's when a rumor about Potter's room being trashed started. That happened so long ago from now. Draco had a gut feeling that it was Aradia, and then when he was walking close to her once he felt the bad energy from the diary. He tried to ignore it, but then Hermione was found petrified, not too long after Aradia was near her no less. He no longer saw Luna and Aradia together almost at all.

Now Dumbledore and Hagrid were gone as well. Things were looking more and more grim and he could tell Aradia was cooking something, especially in the way she looked at Lockhart who felt the matter was resolved and Hagrid was to blame, she was ready to kill, or die. Worst of all he had to be in character, or rather his character had to become an even worse asshole for the time being.

"Me, you, usual, tonight." He hissed to her in the passing.

•••

"What's the big idea, Draco?" She glared as she closed the door behind herself. "You avoid me for so long and now you want a Randais vu???"

He stood up, so relieved to see her and he didn't even know why. "I'm sorry.." he run his hand through his now messy hair. "I saw you with Luna and with new classes and everything I didn't want to take that happiness away from you..." he gave her a chuckle as she sat besides him.

"You wouldn't be taking away my happiness, we're friends Draco..." she put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know, but you finally gave up searching for the Chamber... and now you got your hands on the diary again..." he gave her a grim look.

"What- what do you mean?" She arched a brow, but a small gulp gave her away.

"Don't lie to me... I was the one who tried to get rid of it when I found it with you, Riddle's diary," Draco sighed. "I shouldn't have gone through your stuff, but that thing... it shouldn't be with you, I don't know why but I know it shouldn't..."

Aradia didn't look angry, or even sad, she looked empty as she looked at something on the floor, few rows in front of them. "I'll all be over soon, okay? I just have to find a way to close it..."

"Wait- did you- were you the one who... who opened it?" Draco whispered the last part, getting Aradia by the shoulders, incredible amount of fear running through him.

Aradia flinched and then shook her head softly, Draco's grip loosening. "Then who...?"

"Ginny... But I can't tell you more..." Draco then remember where he saw the diary, his father slipped it in the female weasley's cauldron.

"Aradia, what are you planning on doing to close it?"

"Something incredibly reckless," she smirked.

"I'm not letting you do it alone," Draco gave her a solemn look.

"I know you wouldn't, that's why I prepared this," she took some little bag from her pocket and opened it slightly, blowing the soft dust into Draco's face as everything went dark for him.

"Sorry Draco, but I can't put you in harms way..."

•••

"Who is it?" Said Madam Hooch, who had sunk, weak-kneed, into a chair. "Which student?"

"Aradia Ebony," said Professor McGonagall with so much pain in her voice.

Ron and Harry felt each other slide down to sit in the wardrobe silently. Aradia, but how? She was one of the Hogwart's strongest for sure- and if basilisk took her, wouldn't the body be outside the chamber?

"We shall have to send all students home tomorrow, " said Professor McGonagall, trying to contain her voice, "this is the end of Hogwarts... Dumbledore always said-"

The staffroom banged open again. For one wild moment Harry was sure it was Dumbledore, unfortunately, it was just Lockhart, and he was beaming.

"So sorry- dozed off- what did I miss?"

He didn't take notice that the other teachers with something remarkably like seething loath. Snape stepped forward.

"Just the man," he said, "the very man. A girl has been snatched by the monster, Lockhart. Taken into the Chamber of Secrets itself. Your moment has come at last." The way he said this, Snape just wanted Lockhart to die.

In some weird way even Snape seemed to be feeling something that Aradia, out of everybody else, was taken. Then all the teachers hanged on Lockhart, the fake who Aradia hated far more than she was able to hate. Her relationship with Snape could've been deemed lovely when you compared it to how she made every Lockhart's class a living hell for him.

•••

Malfoy was frozen when he heard the news. He couldn't even joke about it, everyone shrugged it that Aradia was the only slytherin taken, and that was why it got Malfoy scared, but he couldn't calm down.

"You'll tell me after? What will you tell me after? That you've died when you're already a ghost?" Draco paced around on the clock tower.

What was he to do? Was he to attempt to go there by himself? They'll send them home, oh god they'll send them home soon... but Ginerva- she opened it, maybe she could tell him something. He started running down the steps, trying to find the Weasley girl, but just as he saw her, she was approached by Harry and Ron, he quickly hid in a side corridor.

"Ginny, you wanted to tell us something yesterday, what was it?" Harry softly asked her.

"I- i, I was the one who opened the chamber!" She cried out in the corridor.

Harry's and Ron's eyes went huge. "But were not hares of Slytherin-"

"The diary, I had it first, it possessed me... but then it disappeared and I was thankful, but- but then you had it and I was about to take it, I was scared you'd find out, but someone was faster-"

"Aradia..." Harry's eyes went huge. "She must've known about all of this..."

Ginny teared up. "I don't know, I'm scared, it's my fault all of this happened," she cried.

"No, it's not, Ginny, you were not in control..." Ron hugged her, trying to comfort his sister.

"Ginny, could you go and tell all of this to McGonagall?" Harry asked Ginny nodded.

"Of course, whatever may help..." she nodded and wiped her tears and run off.

"We'd better get to Lockhart..." Harry gave a solemn look to Ron.

Draco bit his lip. Should he go with them? That may be risky... but going on his own would be riskier. He can't let Aradia deal with this alone, not again.

•••

"Awfully sorry, boys, but I'll have to put a Memory Charm on you now. Can't have you blabbering my secrets all over the place. I'd never sell another book."

Harry reached for his wand, but someone shot a spell from behind them. "Expelliarmus! Flippendo!" The words echoed as Lockhart's wand flew away, along with his body which was flung into his stuff.

Draco walked inside, his jaw grit, and baring his teeth. His eyes were locked on Lockhart. "You are finishing this job."

Ron and Harry looked bewildered at the sight of Malfoy doing this. "Not a word, if anyone finds out about this I'll find a way to dispose of you." Draco, the scaredy cat, gave a side glance worthy of McGonagall and Aradia.

•••

"Potter, say something in Parseltongue," Draco ordered as he checked the tap.

"Open up," Harry shakily tried.

"English," Ron shook his head as Draco started getting impatient.

"God, Potter, you're so useless-"

"Shut it Malfoy! He's the only one who can speak it," Ron glared.

Then Harry remember something. "Aradia spoke it, she defended me in front of Ernie and she said she learned it... now I know where she learned it..." Harry frowned.

"Yes, yes, now get on it while she still might be alive!" Draco snapped.

"Open up!" Harry hissed out and the next moment sink begun to move, it sank, right out of sight, leaving a large pipe exposed, a pipe large enough to slide down.

Lockhart put his hand on the knob but three boys wiped their wands at him, ready to kill. "You can go first," Malfoy coldly stated.

Boys didn't care about Lockhart's whining. So he gave up and slid down.

•••

"The adventure ends here, boys," Lockhart breathed with a grin. "I shall take a bit of this skin back up to the school, tell them I was too late to save the girl, and that you two tragically lost your minds at the sight of her mingled body - say goodbye to your memories!"

He raised Ron's new wand high over his head and yelled "Oblivio!"

Suddenly, Draco was in front of them and yelled protego so harshly that the spell deflected and hit Lockhart, who got knocked on the ground. Draco was wheezing.

"How'd you know so many duel spells?" Ron raised a brow.

"Aradia... I... we sometimes duel..." Draco breathed heavily as they walked over to Lockhart, who didn't seem like he was still alive.

But because of the strength of the ricochet they noticed that behind them was a stone wall. Draco went white in face as he banged on it. "No!" He screamed as he tried to use some spells to move the rocks, but it was going so slowly.

"Ron?! Malfoy?! Are you okay?!" Harry yelled from the other side.

"Yes!! Just bloody go Potter if you can! Moving this rocks will take ages-" Draco yelled as loudly as he could, feeling his throat tighten and his vocal cords scrape.

Harry nodded, then felt so stupid for it. "You two wait here, if I'm not back in an hour..."

"You better bloody be back! And with Aradia!" Draco snapped from the other side as he begun moving rocks along with Ron.

"See you in a bit," Harry tried to inject some confidence into his shaking voice.

"Why do you care so much about Aradia? I thought you hated her, like every other muggleborn," Ron gave a side glare to Draco.

"It's complicated..."

"Don't tell me you're in love-"

"I'm not!" Draco's ears went red. "Okay?" He added more softly. "Just forget all about this and never mention it to anyone... you're lucky she took the fall instead of your sister..."

It suddenly hit Ron, this could've been happening to Ginny. "How do you know that?"

"Aradia is a surpassingly fast investigator... she told me before she blew some sleeping powder on me so I wouldn't stop her, I think she was trying to fight Riddle..."

•••

And between the feet, holding herself on her elbows, lay a small, black-robbed figure with deeply red curly hair.

"Aradia," Harry muttered, sprinting to her and dropping to his knees. "Aradia- you're alive!" He turned her around but as her eyes focused on him her face become fearful.

"Harry?" Asked softly. "What are you doing here? You have to go-" She pushed him away suddenly, falling to the floor with no strength left to stand up.

"Can you stand up?" Just then Aradia let out an ear-piercing cry. Harry's eyes went huge as he checked for a pulse, it was there. He begged her to wake up when someone stepped from the shadow.

"She won't be getting up, almost pity, she was fighting to the last bit of her strength, but she miscalculated how much energy she'd have left when she finds the basilisk." Said a soft voice.

But then Aradia flattered her eyes open, gritting her teeth. "I won't go out without a fight..." she prompt herself on her elbows. "Don't listen to his sweet-talk Harry, that's what he'd done to Gin... He's leeching off of me now, but that's okay," She grinned dangerously as Riddle seemed to be surprised. "I can take him on..."

Harry looked scared at Aradia. "How are-"

"I wonder that as well, how are you still conscious Aradia?" Riddle rubbed his chin.

"You tell me that Voldemort~" she joked, shakily getting up as Harry's grad started to buzz.

"Voldemort?"

Riddle chuckled. "Guess the cat's out of the bag," he sighed, shaking his head. "Gotta hand it to you, though, Aradia, any other human would've already been almost dead, and tell me Potter, how'd you survive?" he smirked

"Harry, he'll call the basilisk..." Aradia said, trying to hold off the flashback she felt was coming.

"Of course I will," Riddle laughed. "Why wouldn't I, the greatest wizard to ever live, finish you off and show the world what I truly am?"

"No, you're not," Aradia and Harry said at the same time, both full of hatred, than glanced at each other.

"Not what?" Snapped Riddle.

"Not to disappoint you, but the greatest wizard of all time is Dumbledore." Harry said, smirking.

Aradia wanted to correct him, that it's McGonagall, but it wouldn't have looked good in front of an enemy.

The smile disappeared from his face. "Dumbledore's been driven out of his castle by the mere memory of me!" He hissed.

"He's not as gone as you might think!" Harry retorted. He was speaking at random, wanting to scare Riddle, wishing rather than believing it to be true

Riddle opened his mouth, but froze.

Music was coming from somewhere. Riddle whirled around to stare down the empty Chamber. The music was growing louder. It was eerie, spine-tingling, unearthly; it lifted the hair on Harry's scalp and made his heart feel as though it was swelling to twice its normal size. Then, as the music reached such a pitch that Harry felt it vibrating inside his own ribs, flames erupted at the top of the nearest pillar.

It was Fawkes, and he was carrying the sorting hat. Riddle taunted then, saying that this was what Dumbledore sends his defenders, a songbird and a hat. And he was right, Aradia knew that. Dumbledore never cared about any of them. But Harry felt braver now that he wasn't alone.

Both of them were thinking fast. The longer they stood there the more life was dwindling out of Aradia, and she was barely alive at this point, not even something like a ghost could tell how was she still standing. In the meantime, Harry noticed, Riddle's outline was becoming more and more clear, and Aradia was breathing heavier and heavier, swaying gently on her feet.

"No one knows why you lost your powers when you attacked me," said Harry abruptly. "I don't know myself But I know why you couldn't kill me. Because my mother died to save me. My common Muggle-born mother," he added, shaking with suppressed rage. "She stopped you killing me. And I've seen the real you, I saw you last year. You're a wreck. You're barely alive. That's where all your power got you. You're in hiding. You're ugly, you're foul -"

Aradia almost said that it wasn't like that, but how was it? How would she know what happened that night? She kept her mouth shut, feeling weaker by the second.

Riddle's face contorted. Then he forced it into an awful smile. "So. Your mother died to save you. Yes, that's a powerful countercharm. I can see now ... there is nothing special about you, after all. I wondered, you see. There are strange likenesses between us, after all. Even you must have noticed. Both half-bloods, orphans, raised by Muggles. Probably the only two Parselmouths to come to Hogwarts since the great Slytherin himself. We even look something alike ... but after all, it was merely a lucky chance that saved you from me. That's all I wanted to know."

Harry stood, tense, waiting for Riddle to raise his wand. But Riddle's twisted smile was widening again.

"Now, Harry, I'm going to teach you a little lesson. Let's match the powers of Lord Voldemort, Heir of Salazar Slytherin, against famous Harry Potter, and the best weapons Dumbledore can give him . . ."

Aradia was tuning in and out, half the Riddle's actions went past her. She almost fell but Harry pulled her up. Harry then closed his eyes, but Aradia didn't. She feared not death at this point. She pulled Harry into a run, trying to pull him away from the danger. Than she saw something incredible. Fawkes taking out the serpents eyes. She was still ushering Harry to run and gave him the sorting hat. She was heaving. If they were to run together the basilisk would get them for sure. She pushed Harry into the water, as he was drenched from top to bottom. "Find a way to use the hat, I'll distract it..." Aradia run the opposite direction before Harry could even stop it.

Aradia was dodging the snake the best she could, Riddle screaming at it that it's following the wrong target, but Aradia hoped that just for a bit more it won't go after Harry, but alas it did. Her eyes went huge, but then she saw an even more horrid sight. Harry plunging a sword into the serpents mouth and one of the fangs going into Harry's shoulder.

Aradia tried to run towards him, but tripped and fell, too weak to get up she pulled herself with her hands, still heaving from the exhaustion. Fawkes flew down near Harry.

"Thanks Aradia, Fawkes, you did wonderful..." Harry smiled.

"No! It's not over!" Aradia screamed, pulling herself towards Harry.

"Oh come on," Riddle said pulling her by the hair. "You two are both dead, even Dumbledore's bird knows it. Do you two see what he's doing? He's crying."

Aradia's eyes went huge. "Phoenix tears..." she muttered.

"I'm going to sit here and watch you die, Harry Potter. Take your time. I'm in no hurry."

Harry felt drowsy, but Aradia knew he will make it. She just couldn't let it slip to Riddle what was happening.

"So ends the famous Harry Potter," said Riddle's distant voice. "Alone in the Chamber of Secrets, forsaken by his friends, defeated at last by the Dark Lord he so unwisely challenged. You'll be back with your dear Mudblood mother soon, Harry... She bought you twelve years of borrowed time ... but Lord Voldemort got you in the end, as you knew he must..."

Suddenly Riddle screamed for Fawkes to get away, but it was too late. "Phoenix tears-" said Riddle quietly, staring at Harry's arm. "Of course... healing powers... I forgot..." he said as Aradia's vision was going dark, she couldn't move anymore even if she tried to.

She must've fell unconscious, because the next moment she was in Harry's embrace, waking up. "Did we... is he.. gone for good?"

Harry nodded, tearing up. "I wouldn't have been able to do this without you..."

"Nonsense, Potter, I only made it harder..." she tried to get up but winced. "I still can't get up..."

•••

Draco didn't let Aradia out of his sight for one moment. He simply didn't care. But something did surprise him just a few hours after everything was resolved. Harry and Ron didn't remember he was there, just moments after the checkup at the hospital ended.

"Did you..." he stopped himself as Aradia nodded.

"They shouldn't know..." she smiled.

"Thank you..." Draco looked away.

"Don't mention it... I also wiped everyone's memory of me being in the chamber, so that's the real reason..."

"But why'd you do that? And when?"

"If Gin was in the chamber she opened it'd make more sense..." she gave a tired look. "It wasn't my destiny to begin with... as to when, my check up was first, and quick, giving me enough time to get to professors who were all together and make them none the wiser, as well as send a forged letter to the Weasleys."

Draco's eyes went huge. "Am I the only one who knows?" Aradia nodded.

"Now we can be quit when it comes to knowing secrets about each other." She gave Draco a tired smile.

"This is crazy... how'd you obliviate the professors anyways?" He questioned.

Aradia shrugged. "It's quite easy since they were all together in one room, just walk inside, with a supposed question, from there it's just the matter of blowing a little sleeping dust and using the spell correctly."

"You're scary..." Draco shuddered.

"I know..." she giggled.

•••

Next day Luna run to Aradia who quickly caught her and spun her around. "Where were you, you silly goose?" Luna asked as Aradia let her down.

"I'm sorry, I had something to do," Aradia gave a tired smile.

"Don't dare disappear on me like that again, okay?" Luna glared softly.

"Should we go feed thestrals?" Aradia tried to change the topic and Luna nodded.

"Of course! We haven't done that in weeks!"


	17. Summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you ready for the dumb twin gene to kick in?? Because it will kick in soon!!

"Padfoot... is back?" Aradia breathlessly said as she overheard Remus and Minerva discussing it in the kitchen.

They snapped their heads towards the girl who stood frozen on the stairs, mixed feelings about all of this. Remus nodded, he looked tired, well more tired than his usual self.

"But there is one more thing, Remus," Minerva gave a soft smile as she extended a letter to Remus. "Albus wants you as the new professor of Defense against the dark arts."

Remus was shocked as Aradia gasped and run to him, hugging Remus's side. "Finally! You deserve it so much!" But Remus was white-faced.

"Wait a moment, Minerva, what about my... situation? A-and now that Sirius is on the loose-" Remus started rumbling.

"Moony, calm down..." Aradia took his hand, looking at him all serious.

"I-" Remus started, but Minerva interrupted with a nod.

"Aradia is quite right, I can't see a more competent teacher, and considering the last two," Minerva shook her head. "You'll be golden, you always were." She encouraged.

"I will make Wolfsbanes every month so you don't need to worry about transforming, Okay?" She softly asked and Remus looked between the two, he just couldn't help but smile a little.

"Thank you, both... I don't know what I would do without you..."

"You'd do just fine, but we make it easier," Aradia grinned. "And we'll be seeing more of each other during the school year! Except you'll call me Miss Ebony, and I'll call you Professor Lupin," she did voices and fake bows trying to lighten the mood as Remus ruffled her locks, chuckling.

"Of course, we don't know each other during the school-hours~" Remus smirked, some of his more youthful side showing.

The day was long, and now everyone was resting in their rooms, Minerva sleeping in the guest room(in the cat bed), but some of them weren't about to sleep.

Remus was still immensely worried. What was Sirius doing? Why was he back? Remus has mixed feelings about Sirius, especially after Sirius set him on Severus during on of his most sensitive periods, full moons...

Meanwhile Aradia had similar yet different things she was thinking about Sirius. She wanted to meet him, first of all, to meet another Marauder, that would've been a wish come true, but also she wanted to give him a piece of her mind for that thing he did to Remus. She knew he wasn't the one who got Prongs and Lilly killed by Voldemort, it was Wormtail, Peter Pettigrew, for sure... She just didn't know how it happened considering Sirius was the Secret keeper...

Aradia sighed, she just couldn't sleep so she sat on her bed and turned on the lap. She pulled out her newspaper and run her fingers along the article about Sirius Black.

BLACK STILL AT LARGE

Sirius Black, possibly the most infamous prisoner ever to be held in Azkaban fortress, is still eluding capture, the Ministry of Magic confirmed today.

"We are doing all we can to recapture Black," said the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, this morning, "and we beg the magical community to remain calm." Fudge has been criticized by some members of the International Federation of Warlocks for informing the Muggle Prime Minister of the crisis.

"Well, really, I had to, don't you know, " said an irritable Fudge. "Black is mad. He's a danger to anyone who crosses him, magic or Muggle. I have the Prime Minister's assurance that he will not breathe a word of Black's true identity to anyone. And let's face it – who 'd believe him if he did?"

While Muggles have been told that Black is carrying a gun (a kind of metal wand that Muggles use to kill each other), the magical community lives in fear of a massacre like that of twelve years ago, when Black murdered thirteen people with a single curse.

She looked at the photo of the man, but she couldn't see that "heartless serial killer", all she could see is a broken man, with eyes as empty as hers, staring at her. His skin was deathly white and his hair very long. She slowly closed her eyes, the images of younger Black she always saw merging with this one, then the green light flashed before her eyes again, making her jump.

Aradia fell backwards, covering her ears as her eyes went huge. "Don't scream. Don't you dare scream and worry Remus. He just got a little happiness. Don't ruin it." She kept telling herself that as she tried to calm down. "It's not real anyway, it's just a dumb flashback of something, maybe your parents dying, haha, that's nice... just great... I'm remembering something I shouldn't physically be able to recall..." she put her head in her knees, hugging them to her chest.

"Just amazing, precisely what I need.." Aradia muttered to herself. "I missGin... and Neville.. and Luna and Cedric..." she stopped for a moment. "And Draco..." she finally said, pursuing her lips.

She's been sending letters back and forth with all her friends, even taught them how to use a phone, Ginny imitating Ron's first attempt when he called Harry was the most hilarious thing ever, but she couldn't do any of that with Draco, not the letters and definitely not the call... and she couldn't even run to hug him the first time she sees him...

Aradia laid on her bed and turned to the side, sighing. "Why is everything so complicated?" She covered her face.

She was trying to fall asleep, but her body still wasn't having it. It also bugged her than she hasn't told Remus or Minerva that she is dating Luna, it's not that she didn't want to... just... this wasn't even really dating, what they did was mostly platonic, maybe some soft kisses on the cheeks or hand holding a few times, but it wasn't worth bringing up to her parents, having to come out.. she definitely wasn't gay, well not completely, and she didn't know what she was, so she decided to just keep that to herself as well as all about Tom Marvolo Riddle... it would've been too much... she hoped that at least her new classes will be fun, she took Arithmancy, Study of Ancient Runes and to top it off Care of Magic Creatures since Hagrid was teaching it.

Then she remembered her birthday. The book and home-made fudge Hagrid had gifted her, she loved petting the darn thing, finding out how to handle it by accident. From Neville she got a small cactus, the bit that fell off from the cacti she's gifted him, it grew quite fast, Ginny sent her some home-baked cookies, Luna sent her the most beautiful painting of two of them and a charm bracelet. What she never expected is for a house elf to appear and give her a present from Draco.

She stood up, and pulled the wooden box from under her bed. It was filled with potion ingredients, including wolfsbane... she pulled out the only letter Draco sent her this whole time and run her hand over it before opening it and reading it again.

I am sorry for not writing to you and forbidding you to write to me... I just don't want either of us to be in a situation, but I also can't let myself not get you something for your birthday... I accidentally found out that your father is a werewolf because I overheard you and Snape talking one night, I'm sorry for not telling you, but is this why you are so irritated at the topic of werewolves? Getting off topic now, I don't write many letters to "friends" nor do I buy them presents, so consider yourself special. I hope you find these useful, I mean they were required by school, so you should-

I miss you, it's been so boring without you around... and pretending I hate muggleborns was getting a little harder...

wish you the best,

Draco.

Aradia sighed again and put everything back inside, closing the box and hugging it. "I can't wait to see you as well, dork..." she mumbled closing her eyes before she put the box back under her bed and laid down, finally able to get some sleep.


	18. Dementors

Remus and Aradia agreed to split on the train, being in the same compartment might arouse suspicion and they didn't think everyone knowing Remus is Aradia's caretaker would be wise.

Aradia wasn't in the compartment with Ginny, Luna and Neville, she didn't feel like doing that this year. She left her stuff there, but she was just walking through the halls of the train, enjoying the rain that was pouring harder and harder, when suddenly everything went cold and the rain started stopping. A chill went down her spine, but she tried to ignore it, but then everything went dark and she hit into someone.

"Watch it-" Aradia's eye's quickly adjusted and the person froze as she took their hand before they could even finish their sentence.

"Draco, it's me," she murmured and Draco sighed in relief, gripping her hand a little harder, a familiar figure calming his edging nerves in this darkness.

He didn't even attempt to light his wand, but then he felt sudden dread wash over him, everything going so incredibly cold. Aradia tensed, and wiped her wand.

"Draco, think happy thoughts."

"Why-"

"Just think about anything that calms you, trust me.." he felt her solemn look on him and nodded as she pulled him away from the coldness, whisking them forward. She growled when they were in between two carriages of the train, only thing keeping them from getting completely soaked being Aradia casting some sort of wind spell. "They are everywhere..." she hissed.

"Who are?" But then Draco saw hooded figures, the feeling of dread becoming even stronger as he felt Aradia grip his hand.

"Dementors..." she hissed as one seemed to be going towards them and they had no way to back away.

Draco gripped Aradia's hand, fear paralysing him. "Draco, don't be scared, they're attracted to it..." she whispered softly as the creature was getting even closer.

That was easier said than done, both of them had issues that made them very tasty snacks for dementors, they were just crippling with negative emotions. "A-Aradia, I'm sorry- I-I" Draco heaved out, his eyes as big as saucers as the girl realised what was happening. Draco was having a panic attack.

"No, no, Draco it's okay," she turned to him but then dementor got great interest in them, feeling the panic. Aradia gulped and stood in front of Draco. She couldn't produce a proper patronus yet, not that she didn't try, but she whispered the spell gingerly either way, summoning any scrap of happy memories as a wisp of white smoke-light formed from her wand.

Dementor didn't seem to care, Aradia was growing panicked as well. Don't you have any good memory you useless mutt? She hissed in her mind and glanced at Draco who was clutching onto her back, his breathing fastening by the second. Would that even work? She asked herself but took a breath closing her eyes and hoped it would suffice as she quickly formed the outlines of her perfect world in her head, saying the spells name again, her hands steady as a formless little blob shone from her wand and made the Dementor lose its interest.

She grabbed Draco and draped her cardigan over his shoulder, breathing slightly faster herself and she dug her pocket for chocolate. "Hey, it's okay, Draco, look at me," he looked at her with his big eyes as she cupped his cheeks. "Take a deep, slow breath, and hold it," she quickly instructed and Draco gulped, nodding as he did what she asked of him. "You're fine, the anxieties are because of the dementor, it's all fine," she assured and when he breathed out, still white-faced and light headed, she gave him a big chunk of chocolate.

"It helps with dementor attacks, makes the brain release endorphins which I suppose helps clean the system," she explained as Draco took the chocolate, unsure of what "end dolphins" were.

When he ate the chocolate he got visibly better, Aradia herself was just nibbling on her own piece. "Feeling better?" She tilted her head and Draco nodded.

"Yes, thank you..." he murmured. "But what the hell are end dolphins?" He squinted at her as she stared for a moment before her brain caught on what he said.

"Not end dolphins!" She laughed making Draco blush, "enDORphins, hormones that your brain produces to inhibit the communication of pain signals-" she noticed Draco lost her at "inhibit", "-they stop the pain basically as well as sometimes create the feeling of euphoria, experience of pleasure or excitement and intense feelings of well-being and happiness?" Draco scoffed, blushing.

"I know what the word euphoria means!" He was getting a little annoyed.

"I just wanted to be sure we're on the same page, so um, yeah, that's why chocolate is used to soothe the person after dementor attack, at least that's my theory..." She briefly explained.

Draco was still blushing. He was embarrassed to be saved by Aradia whilst he was once more so useless, but also Aradia explaining stuff was a very endearing sight to behold.

Suddenly Aradia grabbed his hand pulled him down. Now they were sitting on the cold metal, their feet swinging between two carriages. "Well be arriving at Hogwarts in about ten..." Aradia looked down, still holding Draco's hand.

He looked from her to the spot she was looking at, their faces matching the light but sad atmosphere. "And then the pretend game starts once more..." he closed his eyes for a moment, intense pain building up in his eye sockets.

Soon they parted, before anyone could see they were ever together in the first place. The next time Aradia heard Malfoy his mask was completely back on.

"You fainted, Potter? Is Longbottorn telling the truth? You actually fainted?" He chuckled and elbowed past Hermione to block Harry's way up the stone steps to the castle, his face gleeful and his pale eyes glinting maliciously.

"Shove off, Malfoy," said Ron, whose jaw was clenched.

"Did you faint as well, Weasley?" said Malfoy loudly. "Did the scary old Dementor frighten you too?"

Aradia was about to interfere when- "Is there a problem?" said a mild voice. Remus had just gotten out of the next carriage.

Malfoy gave Remus an insolent stare, which took in the patches on his robes and the dilapidated suitcase. With a tiny hint of sarcasm in his voice, he said, "Oh, no — er — Professor," then he smirked at Crabbe and Goyle and led them up the steps into the castle.

Aradia was so close to smacking Malfoy right now, but for many reasons that was not an option. Remus can't see her acting like that. This time she also had to be present on the feast, unlike Minerva who was always busy with her own house Remus would notice she isn't there and he'd worry greatly.

Dumbledore, though very old, always gave an impression of malicious intent for Aradia. He had several feet of long silver hair and beard, half-moon spectacles, and an extremely crooked nose. He was often described as the greatest wizard of their time, but that was never how Aradia saw him. She couldn't help not trusting Albus Dumbledore, and as she watched him flaunt around at the students, as if he had claws and was pulling the strings on everyone in the room, she felt really disgusted for the who knows what time since she met him.

"Welcome!" said Dumbledore, the candlelight shimmering on his beard. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast..."

Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued, "As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the Dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business."

He paused, and while Aradia wasn't happy about the dementor situation it made her feel immensely glad that it was something that bothered the all mighty Dumbledore himself.

"They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds," Dumbledore continued, "and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises – or even Invisibility Cloaks," he added blandly, but Aradia knew he was saying this to Harry. "It is not in the nature of a Dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boys and Girls, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the Dementors," he said as if he truly cared.

Dumbledore paused again; he looked very seriously around the hall, and nobody moved or made a sound.

"On a happier note," he continued, "I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year.

"First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

There was some scattered, rather unenthusiastic applause. Only those who had been in the compartment on the train with Remus clapped hard, well they and Aradia, although she tried not to stand out too much from the unenthusiastic slytherin table which already hated her. Remus looked particularly shabby next to all the other teachers in their best robes which made Aradia rather saddened, he deserved so much better...

Her glance fell on Snape, the Potions master, he was staring along the staff table at Professor Lupin. It was common knowledge that Snape wanted the Defense Against the Dark Arts job and Aradia knew their history, but the expression that was twisting his thin, sallow face was something that made the hate she had for him blossom even more. The emotion he portrayed was beyond anger: it was loathing. Aradia knew that expression to0 well; it was the look Snape wore every time he set eyes on Harry and oftentimes when he set them on her.

"As to our second new appointment," Dumbledore contiued as the lukewarm applause for "Professor Lupin" died away. "Well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties."

Aradia's eyes gleamed, she was so happy for Hagrid. She immediately joined in with the applause, which was tumultuous at the Gryffindor table in particular. She almost giggled as she saw Hagrid, who was ruby red in the face and staring down at his enormous hands, his wide grin hidden in the tangle of his black beard. Aradia, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were the last to stop clapping, and as Professor Dumbledore started speaking again, they saw that Hagrid was wiping his eyes on the tablecloth.

"Well, I think that's everything of importance," said Dumbledore. "Let the feast begin!" The golden plates and goblets before them filled suddenly with food and drink. Aradia, suddenly ravenous, helped herself to a few smaller things that no one else seemed to want, putting them in a little packet of a napkin before slipping away before anyone on her table decided it was a neat time for some entertainment.

She went to the dungeons and opened the napkin. It was a delicious feast; she could hear the hall echo with talk, laughter, and the clatter of knives and forks even from all the way in the dungeons. She hoped Remus didn't notice her walking away, but he shouldn't have, he seemed to be endorsed in a discussion with incredibly proud looking Minnie.

When she thought everyone was to come back she simply turned into her cat formed and laid near the fireplace. She did feel Draco sneaking glances at her, but he made no attempt to pat her.


	19. Buck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just that cat with the laser thing for Ara: she will jump in front of ppl to protect them from harm. Get used to that bc it will keep happening.

Aradia slowly closed her eyes, feeling everything build up as she saw they'd be playing the first game against Gryffindor.

She didn't get breakfast that morning. She had Arithmancy at nine and she didn't want to risk Remus seeing her getting bullied. She sighed as she got to her class, there weren't that many Slytherins.

Aradia had thought of taking Divination, but to be frank she didn't because the centaurs would've frowned upon it. Besides, astrology and numerology were much better forms of looking into the future and they weren't based on subjective interpretations of what can be seen in some dry leaves. It's not like she had a talent for it either, she wasn't a prophet but she knew Professor Trelawney was even if she had the curse of Cassandra, the prophet no one believed.

What Aradia didn't expect was the first day Divination classes to predict the death of Harry Potter. She wasn't that shaken by the fact he could die as per say, even if she was unsettled by it, no, she was more worried about the vision. Grim. The large black dog.

If her gut feeling was correct, which let's be real, it mostly was, this wasn't actually about death, it was about Sirius wanting to get in touch with Harry. It was about Sirius possibly stumbling onto Remus and Aradia was deathly scared of what that may bring.

The next class she had was Care for the magical creatures. Hagrid was waiting for his class at the door of his hut. He stood in his moleskin overcoat, with Fang the boarhound at his heels, looking impatient to start.

"C'mon, now, get a move on!" he called as the class approached. "Got a real treat for yeh today! Great lesson comin' up! Everyone here? Right, follow me!"

For one wonderful moment, Aradia thought he'd lead them into the forest; she wanted to go despite her past bad experiences, she just missed it. However, Hagrid strolled off around the edge of the trees, and five minutes later, they found themselves outside a kind of paddock. There was nothing in there.

"Everyone gather 'round the fence here!" he called. "That's it make sure yeh can see – now, firs' thing yeh'll want ter do is open yer books -"

"How?" said the cold, drawling voice of Malfoy "Eh?" said Hagrid.

"How do we open our books?" Malfoy repeated. He took out his copy of The Monster Book of Monsters, which he had bound shut with a length of rope. Other people took theirs out too; some had their Monsters of books which had bound shut with a length of rope. Other people took theirs out too; some, like Harry, had belted their book shut; others had crammed them inside tight bags or clamped them together with binder clips.

"Hasn'- hasn' anyone bin able ter open their books?" said Hagrid, looking crestfallen. The class all shook their heads, well except for Aradia. "Yeh've got ter stroke 'em," said Hagrid, as though this was the most obvious thing in the world. "Look -" He took Hermione's copy and ripped off the Spellotape that bound it. The book tried to bite, but Hagrid ran a giant forefinger down its spine, and the book shivered, and then fell open and lay quiet in his hand.

"Oh, how silly we've all been!" Malfoy sneered. "We should have stroked them! Why didn't we guess!"

"Because you're not as smart as you think you are and you never think something can have feelings?" Aradia looked him right in the eye, her blatantly white-angered stare sending shivers down his spine.

"I-I thought they were funny," Hagrid said uncertainly to Hemione.

"They are adorable, Professor Hagrid-" Aradia started but Malfoy butted in.

"Oh, tremendously funny!" said Malfoy. "Really witty, giving us books that try and rip our hands off!"

"Shut up, Malfoy," said Harry quietly whilst Aradia muttered Malfoy not being able to find things funny because he's such a snake.

Hagrid was looking downcast and Aradia and Harry both wanted Hagrid's first lesson to be a success.

"Righ' then," said Hagrid, who seemed to have lost his thread, "so - so yeh've got yer books an'... an'... now yeh need the Magical Creatures. Yeah. So l'll go an' get 'em. Hang on..." He strode away from them into the forest and out of sight.

"God, this place is going to the dogs," said Malfoy loudly. "That oaf teaching classes, my father'll have a fit when I tell him-"

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry repeated.

"Careful, Potter, there's a Dementor behind you -"

"Oooo0ooh!" squealed Lavender Brown before Aradia could bite Malfoy with a comeback, pointing toward the opposite side of the paddock.

Trotting toward them were a dozen of the most bizarre creatures students had ever seen. They had the bodies, hind legs, and tails of horses, but the front legs, wings, and heads of what seemed to be giant eagles, with cruel, steel-colored beaks and large, brilliantly, orange eyes. The talons on their front legs were half a foot long and deadly looking. Each of the beasts had a thick leather collar around its neck, which was attached to a long chain, and the ends of all of these were held in the vast hands of Hagrid, who came jogging into the paddock behind the creatures.

"Gee up, there!" he roared, shaking the chains and urging the creatures toward the fence where the class stood.

Everyone drew back slightly, except the local freak show Aradia, as Hagrid reached them and tethered the creatures to the fence.

"Hippogriffs!" Hagrid roared happily, waving a hand at them. "Beau'iful, aren' they?" Aradia couldn't agree more with that statement as she eagerly nodded. She'd seen these beauties just in the books before, but they were so much more magnificent in person.

"So," said Hagrid, rubbing his hands together and beaming around, "if yeh wan' ter come a bit nearer..." No one seemed to want to, except Aradia. But then Harry, Ron, and Hermione, approached the fence cautiously as well.

"Now, firs' thing yeh gotta know abou' Hippogriffs is, they're proud," said Hagrid. "Easily offended, Hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one, cause it might be the last thing yeh do."

"Sounds like someone else I know..." Aradia muttered glancing at Malfoy, who wasn't listening; he was talking to Crab and Goyle in an undertone and she had a nasty feeling they were plotting how best to disrupt the lesson.

"Ych always wait fer the Hippogriff ter make the firs' move," Hagrid continued. "It's polite, see? Yeh walk toward him, and yeh bow, an' yeh wait. If he bows back, yeh're allowed ter touch him. If he doesn' bow, then get away from him sharpish, 'cause those talons hurt."

"Right- who wants ter go first?" Most of the class backed farther away in answer. Even Hary, Ron, and Hermione had misgivings.

The Hippogriffs were tossing their fierce heads and flexing their powerful wings; they didn't seem to like being tethered like this.

"No one?" said Hagrid, with a pleading look.

"I'll do it," said Harry and Aradia at the same time. They then looked at each other and Hagrid smiled a little, in a way he felt like a father to those two.

There was an intake of breath from behind them, and both Lavender and Parvati whispered, "Oooh, no, Harry, remember your tea leaves!" Harry ignored them.

He was now determined as he climbed over the paddock fence before even considering giving Aradia the chance to go first and her already dark eyes darkened because of this.

"Good man, Harry!" roared Hagrid. "Right then - let's see how yeh get on with Buckbeak."

He untied one of the chains, pulled the gray Hippogriff away from its fellows, and slipped off its leather collar. The class on the other side of the paddock seemed to be holding its breath. Malfoy's eyes were narrowed maliciously.

"Easy now, Harry," said Hagrid quietly. "Yeh've got eye contact, now try not ter blink... Hippogriffs don' trust yeh if yeh blink too much.."

Buckbeak had tumed his great, sharp head and was staring at Harry with one fierce orange eye. It was a sight to behold, but Aradia was bubbling with anger that he walked all over her so carelessly. She didn't care about his dumb leaves or whatever, he had no right to take her chances to shine like this. He had no right whatsoever.

"Tha's it," said Hagrid. "Tha's it, Harry... now, bow."

Harry seemed hesitant in bowing, as if he was scared of something. He gave a short bow and then looked up. The Hippogriff was still staring haughtily at him. It didn't move.

"Ah," said Hagrid, sounding worried. "Right - back away, now, Harry, easy does it -"

But then, to Harry's enormous surprise, the Hippogriff suddenly bent its scaly front knees and sank into what was an unmistakable bow.

"Well done, Harry!" said Hagrid, ecstatic. Aradia never before felt jealousy or envy, but she was envious right now..

"Right – yeh can touch him! Pat his beak, go on!"

Harry moved slowly toward the Hippogriff and reached out toward it. He patted the beak several times and the Hippogriff closed its eyes lazily, as though enjoying it. The class broke into applause, all except for Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, who were looking deeply disappointed and Aradia who was getting saltier by the minute.

"Righ' then, Harry," said Hagrid. "I reckon he migh' let yeh ride him!"

"Yeh climb up there, jus' behind the wing joint," said Hagrid, "an' mind yeh don' pull any of his feathers out, he won' like that..."

Harry put his foot on the top of Buckbeak's wing and hoisted himself onto its back. Buckbeak stood up. He seemed unsure on where to hold on.

"Go on, then!" roared Hagrid, slapping the Hippogriffs hindquarters.

Buckbeak flew him once around the paddock and then headed back to the ground; Harry leaned back as the smooth neck lowered. He just managed to hold on and push himself straight again.

"Good work, Harry!" roared Hagrid as everyone except Aradia, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle cheered.

"Okay, who else wants a go?" Emboldened by Harry's success, the rest of the class climbed cautiously into the paddock, but Aradia jumped it in anger, fuming all over.

Hagrid untied the Hippogriffs one by one, and soon people were bowing nervously, all over the paddock. Neville ran repeatedly backward from his, which didn't seem to want to bend its knees. Ron and Hermione practiced on the chestnut, while Harry watched. Aradia wanted Buckbeak but was pushed away by Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle who had taken over it. He had bowed to Malfoy, who was now patting his beak, looking disdainful, whilst Aradia was next to some other hypogriff, petting it all over the place as it seemed to act like a cat.

"This is very easy,." Malfoy drawled, loud enough for Harry to hear him. "I knew it must have been, if Potter could do it... I bet you're not dangerous at all, are you?" he said to the Hippogriff. "Are you, you great ugly brute?"

It happened in a flash of steely talons; Malfoy fell to the ground and let out a high pitched scream and at the same moment, Aradia was wrestling Buckbeak back into his collar as he strained to get at Malfoy, who lay curled in the grass, as Hagrid joined her immediately trying to restrain the animal.

Malfoy was clutching his beating heart, the flesh of silver talons still fresh in his memory. He stared up at Aradia who had a deep scratch mark from her shoulder to her chest. A burgundy flower blossomed on her uniform as her blood soaked it. She just leaped in front of him in a flesh. However, despite being hurt she wasn't phased by that, but more by the fact that her uniform got ruined.

"Ugh... I'll have to fix this now..." she looked over the torn fabrics of her cardigan and shirt. "I hope they have hydrogen peroxide here or I don't think I'll get to cold water in time for stain not to set it..." she glared at her ripped shirt, grumbling to herself.

"That wus sum quick reflexes Aradia, but ya shouldn 'ave done that. Ar'ya alrigh'?" Hagrid looked worriedly over her flesh wound.

Aradia nodded. "I'm fine, it's just a scratch," she pulled out her wand and used Episkey on the wound.

"Get up," she harshly said and put her left hand in front of Draco who shakily took it as she swiftly pulled him up.

Aradia was giving him the glare of the century, coldness that made Snape seem warm radiating from her. "I just wanted to be the one to pet Buckbeak, but both of you idiots had to steal that away from me..." she muttered under her breath, only one who heard was Draco.

He felt almost ashamed, but he didn't get why he felt that way exactly. Was it because Aradia got hurt because of him? Was it the fact that his forced rivalry with Harry took something away from Aradia again? Was it the fact that he himself took Buckbeak from her just to show off? Maybe it was all of those, however he didn't say anything.

Still slytherins were rioting about having one of theirs hurt by Hagrid and Aradia was about to angrily snap. Her mild nature had seemed to have dissolved into this uncontrollable anger towards everything. Her Hogwarts house, Harry taking Buckbeak first, Harry being praised for almost naught, Malfoy taking away Buckbeak from her, Malfoy almost getting hurt because of his dumb rivalry with Harry, Hagrid's class getting ruined. There was so many reasons she was angry.

Truthfully, Harry barely did anything to her. It's not like he purposefully stole Buckbeak from her. It's not like he purposefully got praise of people who's opinion was viewed highly. Just like that she realised, she was acting like Snape and Malfoy. She was acting like people she disliked for that exact behaviour.

Aradia's whole body froze in that moment, everything numbed off and she felt the anger, the jealousy, leave her. It left her empty, surrounded by blackness and in seemingly the spotlight of shame. No one paid attention to her, but it's not like she sensed another human being anywhere near her even if they were there.

She was shivering as she hugged herself. She felt nausea build up in her stomach as her thoughts became increasingly suffocating.

"Hey, let go of my bloody hand you mudblood freak!" Malfoy's voice snapped her out of her daze, he wasn't trying to actually be rude, his face hid a layer of fright for her own well-being as well as the thought that someone knowing about them would endanger what they had managed to create.

"Ah, sorry..." she absently let go of his hand and walked back.

Draco stared at her. This wasn't like Aradia at all. She was spunky and always ready to spare, but now she was filled with uncontrollable anger. He knew she'd often space out, but not like this. Draco never saw Aradia freeze up like this before. It hurt. It hurt even more that he's the one who caused it and he couldn't do anything about it right now. He had to wait for the evening...

•••

The door opened and a familiar bat of footsteps echoed the almost empty classroom as Draco perked up. "You're late.." he commented, although that in on itself wasn't what bothered him.

"I had to restitch my sweater and shirt..." Aradia tiredly said and just then Draco noticed the neatly stitched old uniform.

He never paid much attention to her clothes, not since he confused her for a Weasley on the first day of school, but now that he looked at it it was visibly just very well kept, but unmistakably old. It wasn't completely well fitted either, it barely reached her wrists and her skirt was a tad bit too short and her sweater was barely holding up in the chest area. Aradia looked away nervously trying to signal to Draco that he's staring. His eyes widened and he looked away as well, soft blush appearing on his cheeks as he loudly cleared his throat whilst Aradia took a step back, walking to sit on a desk.

"I'm sorry for that and well.. today..." Draco sighed.

"For what- I mean for what "today"?" Aradia curiously looked at him.

"For cutting in front of you instead of letting you have Buckbeak," Draco nervously said.

Aradia shook her head. "I overreacted, it wasn't that big of a deal..." her voice became raspy and low, like fine sandpaper on wood. "And you aren't what annoyed me, I'm used to you having rivalry with Harry."

"That's not what I'm talking about, I got you hurt-"

"I jumped in front of you, Draco, I got myself hurt," Aradia harshly cut him off.

"If it wasn't me who made you white with anger.." he started before his head caught up with what was actually the underlying issue. "Are you... were you actually jealous of Potter?" Draco sat besides her, their hands inches apart.

Aradia quickly looked away. "nO-" her voice cracked.

"You actually were?? I've never seen you jealous before, so that's what it looks like when famous Mrs Ebony gets jealous~" Draco teased slightly.

Aradia lightly pushed him. "I don't know what came over me, it was so bloody disgusting of me to be jealous-"

"No, no it wasn't," Draco took her hand, surprising her. "I get it, Potter takes the spotlight all the time and you love that ogr-" Draco stopped himself from saying such insensitive thing. "You love Professor Hagrid and you wanted to show how good you are with creatures, something he cares about," Draco sighed. "I get that, I feel that kind of jealousy when I see you doing potions in Professor Snape's class.. he might act like he hates you, but I can see the astonishment on his face... and I can't help being jealous of that..." Draco looked away from Aradia.

"You're jealous of me?" She asked in disbelief and Draco nodded.

"It's dumb, I mean he tortures you, but well- potions is one thing I thought I was actually good at..." Draco whispered the last part, letting go of Aradia's hand.

"You're amazing at potions and so much more, Draco!" Aradia suddenly took both his hands in hers and leaned into his personal space, making him blush and lean away slightly. "I've just been doing it for longer."

"Still..." Draco looked at Aradia. "So how are your new classes?" He changed the topic.

They changed the subject, but neither was truly convinced in what the other tried to tell them, however it was left on that.


	20. Detention

Everyone loved Remus and that made Aradia incredibly happy, well everyone except for Malfoy and the gang, but they didn't like anyone except Snape anyway.

Aradia was walking to detention when she heard rattling in one of the classrooms. She creeped closer and realised it must be a boggart. A part of her pulled her towards the potions classroom to tell Snape about it instead of dealing with it herself, but another part of her wanted to see what it would turn into so bad. Before she could react she had already opened the cabinet and the now oh-so-familiar crack echoed the empty space, making Aradia freeze as she saw what was before her.

It was an identical copy of herself, grinning, her scleras completely black as she held a knife drenched in blood. But that wasn't what scared her, it was what was behind this twisted clone of hers, there laid many bodies littered. There were quite a bit of people and creatures alike, but ones that stood out the most to Aradia were her friends, Amber, her adoptive family(Remus who was transforming back from his werewolf form), Harry and a body to the side- Draco.

Aradia's breath hitched as her heart sped up, her blood pressure dropping so hard everything buzzed and her vision was becoming blurry. She felt like she was in thick honey from how hard it was to move her limbs, her touch receptors completely off. Her vision finally went black and she completely lost control.

She was clutching onto something when something grabbed her. She struggled against it as she was regaining her senses slowly, finally feeling the burning liquid running down her cheeks.

"Let me go!" She screeched and fought to keep strangling her boggart-self but the other person wouldn't budge.

"Aradia, it's not real, It's not real-" the soothing voice tried its best to remain calm, making her seize her struggles as she realised who it was.

No. No. He shouldn't be here. He shouldn't see this. Aradia started shaking as boggart-Aradia stood up, rubbing her neck and regaining her smile.

Draco looked down at Aradia who was violently shaking and barely standing even with him holding her up and softly sat her down, stepping in front of her and closing his eyes until he heard a crack, until the boggart assumed the form of his father.

Draco finally opened his eyes and sighed. "There now we're even... Ridiculous," he murmured and the Boggart was now in the ugliest hot-coloured dress you could possibly imagine, the most 90s muggle fashion thing to graze the Earth. The boggart run away, but neither of them was about to chase after it, some professor would eventually take care of it.

Draco turned to Aradia and kneeled in front of her, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Hey, don't cry... please.." he tried to calm her.

"Y- you- you- you-" she couldn't form a single sentence as her panic attack was resurfacing.

"I heard yelling, I didn't know it was you, but you saw my biggest fear as well now-" Draco didn't want to bring up certain things he just saw, he was more tactful than that.

"N-no it's- it's not- you saw- you saw Minerva- and and-" her breaths were short and wheezy, her head begun to spin again.

"You need to calm down, we have detention to do, we can talk there if you're up for it, if not I'll pretend I've never even seen it, you can even obliviate me, I won't mind," Draco took her hands in his. "Come on now, please Aradia."

She looked at him, her eyes big and scared, she took a breath and held it for a minute feeling her body go to as normal as she could've managed in that moment and then she nodded. He helped her up and towards the potions classroom where Snape just told them what to do and to write down the progress of the potion before leaving.

Draco and her first decided to clean everything then do additional cleaning of the mess they make whilst preparing the potion. Neither spoke and the silence was becoming uncomfortable.

"Don't you want to know why Professor Lupin and McGonagall were part of my Boggart?" She asked tiredly, unable to stand the silence as she organised and cleaned the bottles.

"I don't want to make you talk about something that hurts you and that you clearly don't feel comfortable opening up to me about yet, especially when the mask isn't on.." Draco sighed, moping the floors.

Aradia let his words sink in, the silence settling in again. "But you'd like to know?" She glanced at him, reading his thoughts. Draco stopped for a moment, glancing at her.

"It's making you struggle, of course I would like you to relay on me more, but I don't want to force you to say it if you don't think you can take someone else knowing it, especially if that someone was me..." he walked closer to her and moved a strand of hair from her face.

Aradia blushed softly and looked away. "Draco, I trust you, I know you and I know you wouldn't hurt me..." she shakily said as she looked at him, her eyes big and soft as she cupped his hands.

Aradia closed her eyes taking in a slow breath before she released it and opened her eyes, "Remus and Minerva are my adoptive parents... they aren't together or anything, they just.. they raised me.." she glanced at Draco for only a split moment as his brain caught on what she was saying.

Finally the fondness Minerva held for her made sense. That glare in Lupin's class made sense. But the realisation which shocked him the most was connecting knowledge that Aradia's father is a werewolf, Professor Lupin's Boggart and Aradia's own Boggart.... Professor Lupin was...

"Professor Lupin is a werewolf..." he whispered and Aradia nodded, avoiding his gaze.

"And no one must know, Draco please promise me you won't let it get out, he's finally happy I can't take this away from him-"

Draco hugged Aradia close to himself, as close as he possibly could without her wound being squished up. "I won't. I'll never say anything to anyone, don't worry. I'll make an unbreakable vow if I have to-"

Aradia hugged him back just as tightly, ignoring the pain from her wound as she shook her head. "You don't have to!" She yelped. "But thank you for being so serious about it," she looked up at him, a soft expression on her face making Draco melt into a smile, kissing the top of her head.

"Anytime Ara," Draco stroked her hair, untangling a few knots that appeared when another thought crossed his mind. "Why are Sirius Black, the literal Azkaban escapee, and Harry fracking Potter dying parts of your biggest fear though? Your friends are obvious, now I get Professor Lupin, Professor Hagrid and Professor McGonagall, but why on earth those two?"

"For Sirius I guess it's because of Remus, they were best of friends in their youth and I grew up with stories about them, I guess Harry is there for the same reason-"

Draco let go of Aradia at once, shaking his head. "By the looks of it the most important people to you were closer to us, Harry was one of the closest people, Why is HE one of the closest Aradia?" Draco was becoming jealous, forgetting how close he was as well, as he glared softly. It almost seemed like he didn't even notice himself in the bunch from how hard he focused on Harry and the rest.

Aradia looked away again. "I- I really don't know Draco, if I did I would've told you, but I have no idea and I want to know why myself. I don't like Harry that much at all but- but he was there and I have NO idea why..." she fretted and Draco realised what he'd done, hugging her again.

"Hey, hey, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have doubted you Ara, it's fine, we'll find what the bloody hell us up with that bonkers head of yours to think Harry is as important as moi~" Draco showed towards himself, trying his best to lighten the mood, making Aradia giggle and push the rag she was holding into his face.

"Dummy!" She couldn't help giggling. "Let's start the potion!"


	21. Insufferable

Between classes, studying, Snape making her life more insufferable, stashing the wolfsbane potions for when Remus doesn't get them anymore(and searching if there were werewolf children in need of help) just in case, dating Luna, trying her best to keep herself on good terms with her friends from Gryffindor and Cedric, surveilling the area for Sirius Black and seeing Draco in their classroom Aradia didn't have too much time to rest or do anything else really.

That was okay, it kept her mind off of things like her Boggart but now that the quidditch season was round the corner it was evident to anyone who as much as glanced at her that she was growing transparent from lack of sleep and eating. Draco has been covering for her and hiding this from Remus and Minerva whilst simultaneously getting food for Aradia to eat at least when they were together, constantly feeding her stuff he'd got from his father.

It made Aradia slightly embarrassed, but Draco kept insisting he'd rather have her eat it all since he didn't like them than having to give it to Crabb and Goyle and he didn't want to just throw it away. This made her eat it and seeing her enjoy it made Draco very happy in turn.

Aradia didn't even have to ask to go to Hogsmeade, Remus and Minerva had already put her name on the list. Only reason Aradia didn't enjoy the idea of going there is because it was Halloween, and Halloween day is when Wormtail betrayed Harry's parents and when Sirius supposedly killed him. It was the day he lost all of his friends, anniversary of the thing that made him back into himself a little further than he had ever been before. Leaving Remus alone during such a day didn't really feel the best for her, but the cute date she would have with Luna made her thoughts about it just an afterthought.

Aradia, of course, wasn't about to go to the Halloween feast even if this was a "free day" for her. Why'd she? She was just playing with Crookshanks, one of her favourite cats to be around because of his intelligence, when she felt her stomach drop. A tearing sound echoed splitting her ears as her head snapped towards the entrance to the Gryffindor dormitory.

Her fur went up as she saw who it was. She run full speed at the black dog, knocking him out of the portrait as they both tumbled down the set of stairs.

"You won't ruin his life again!" She hissed as she bit into the slick fur, making Sirius try to shake her off, unaware of who it is that's stopping him.

She viciously fought until they were already in the forbidden forest, only then did she stop. "Why didn't you let me kill him?! I have to avenge their death!" Sirius growled, but Aradia wouldn't budge.

"Who's deaths Padfoot?! Harry's parents' deaths?! I know Wormtail ratted them out, but how should you do that now?!" She growled back as she turned back into a human. "And why'd you risk Moony's happiness over it..." her eyes glistened with tears when Sirius recognised her.

She'd changed. She was now all grown up, not a kitten and not a small baby with but a few strands of hair. He turned back into a human as well. "Is that really you Furrball?" He asked and Aradia took a step back, eyeing him.

"How- how do you know my nickname?" She squinted her eyes, tips of her fingers having claws instead of nails.

Sirius was baffled she'd ask that. "Your father was always the one who made the nicknames for all of us-"

My father wasn't a part of Marauders and he was a muggle, was on tip of her tongue but she didn't say it, instead she asked: "what do you mean by that?"

"Aradia, stop joking around, Prongs was the one who came up with the nicknames, you should know this if you know so much about us already-"

Prongs. James Potter. Her father? No, he was Harry's father. Her parents were muggles caught in the war- except that that story wasn't something she was told by Remus, she made it up to make sense of everything. But her surname-

"My surname is Ebony, not- not Potter- moony would've- Minnie at least- they would've told me-" her breath was quickening by the second when commotion came from Hogwarts. She realised they don't have time.

"Turn into a dog." She instructed and Sirius looked at her questingly. "I'm not done with you, just do as I say..." she growled glaring and Sirius complied just when she forced a full bottle of Shrinking solution down his dog throat. Soon he was the size of a large button and she put him in the pocket she had sewed on her skirt and run to school.

She had just mixed in with the other students, trying to match their faces of confusion as Dementors started to pour from every direction, searching the grounds all around the great Hall. Aradia tuned out the conversation and used the pillow to make it seem like she was all there as she turned into her cat form in order to talk to Sirius.

"I'm a potter?" She asked, "Harry's my-"

"Twin, yes," miniature dog Sirius nodded.

"Then why'd they keep that from me? Why didn't they adopt Harry as well-"

"They couldn't. I begged Dumbledore to let me raise Harry, he wouldn't let me. He didn't know about you since your parents wanted to keep it a secret, after that I lost control and tried to kill that rat, didn't finish it off..." he sighed.

"But surely he couldn't be at Hogwarts unless he was someone's pet- Ron's rat! That rat has been in the Weasley family for so long- than that must be-"

"Wormtail, yes." Sirius nodded.

Aradia took a breath. "I'll help you kill him. But you can't come in contact with Moony at any cost. He's just got a job, he's finally got a chance at a good life... And also you can't do it right now. We need a plan; we need Scabber- I mean Wormtail- to be in the open and easy for grabs. It is preferable if it's later in the school year after this thing glosses over-"

Sirius inspected her for a moment. "He raised you, hasn't he?"

"He, Minerva and uncle Rubeus.." Aradia nodded, her mind working like fine gear.

"They did a wonderful job," he smiled and Aradia felt her cheeks and ears getting hotter.

"I'll let you out tomorrow morning, you should go to the Shrieking Shack but make sure Moony doesn't find you there... I'll give you the Shrinking Solution to make sure he doesn't see you during the full moons when he is there.."

This girl, this girl- thought Sirius -She was the perfect blend of James and Lilly. Very motherly, incredibly smart, she calculated her risks and she showed no fear in danger. She was willing to help him as long as her family, her current only family, was safe. But under all of that you could see Minerva's cut throat straightforwardness and some characteristics that he once saw in Remus. Little Furball, the most marauder Marauder ever to marauder, I would've never guessed, I would've guessed this position would be filled by Harry if anyone, but just look at her...

Tomorrow morning Aradia took Sirius to the whomping willow, easily avoiding its swinging branches in her cat form as she held Sirius between her teeth. She quickly run away, not giving him as much time to even say goodbye, not that Sirius minded.

•••

"Why'd they change the first match to be Hufflepuff against Gryffindor instead of Slytherin anyway?" Aradia raised her brow as she was going through the new strategies for Hufflepuffs with Cedric.

"No idea, it was so sudden, but we'll find it out, Hufflepuffs are particularly good finders ya know," Cedric grinned cheerfully.

"I can only see one reason.." Aradia continued and Cedric raised a brow.

"I'm listening," he smirked.

"Slytherin has bigger rivalry with Gryffindor, they want to pump up the match and they are stomping all over you guys and Ravenclaws for it..." she grumbled drawing another line whilst she simultaneously explained the new move combinations they could use.

"Yah, that often happens, it's kinda hurtful that my house is seen as leftovers whilst Ravenclaws are just "those nerds" when that's not true at all-"

"Who was talking about my house?" Luna suddenly appeared, her light eyes scanning the papers laid on the table.

"Hello My moon," Luna gave Aradia a soft peck on the lips sitting besides her, "we were just discussing how it's unfair how much Gryffindor and Slytherin are pumped up for no reasons whilst you guys and Hufflepuffs are just thrown to the side."

Luna just nodded to that. "I've been looking for mufflings but I couldn't find them today.." Luna sighed.

"Oh, those are the little dust bunny ghosts? Have you looked into the abandoned classrooms?" Aradia questioned and Luna nodded.

"I have, but there were none..." she sighed again. "But then again nothing is cuter than my Ara, so not finding the supposedly cutest creature out there isn't such a bummer." She smiled and Aradia couldn't help but nuzzle her partner's cheek.

"You smooth little dust bunny~" she joked and Cedric looked at them with such happiness in his eyes.

He loved to see Aradia with Luna or rather he loved seeing her like this, happy, thinking only about the one besides her without her eyes wandering to look at some random wall, without her becoming distant and dissociating.

"And I'm notorious for being the ladies man," he teased as Aradia punched his shoulder gently.

"Oh shut it Mr Cedric "I was voted out to be the hottest guy in school by every house" Diggory!" She giggled and Luna and Cedric laughed with her.

Draco watched them from far away, hearing girls who didn't know a thing about Aradia comment how "Ebony and Lovegood are probably there to try to get to Diggory," and how "they're just such sellouts and bottom-kissers." It made Draco very angry and he couldn't contain hearing such nonsense being sputtered about Aradia, so he snapped.

He walked in front of them and eyed them, crossing his arms and sneering as he fixated them with his light coloured eyes. "Well at least they serve some wits and looks, unlike your lot, I think you're just jealous," he laughed at the girls who went bright red.

"Why are you defending Loony Luna and the mudblood slytherin?" One dared to sneer back.

"Defending?" Draco Malfoy scoffed. He put his head into his right hand, laughing into it before crossing his arms again and smirking at the girl.

"I would rather be found dead than defend the lunatic and the mudblood, but I have eyes you dimwit, you're ugly as a sow, and sharp as a circle, at least those two have the guts to actually talk to the guy and not envy from the shadows, not that anyone would want to see you when you aren't obscured by the dark," his smirk darkened and the girl tried her best to come up with the comeback, but she couldn't so she and her friends just stomped away.

Draco let his smirk fall, turning around and leaning on the bookshelf, peering over its corner at the chattering trio. He couldn't help being slightly envious of the scene. They could just walk to Aradia and demand her attention any time of the day and I mean just look at Lovegood being all lovey-dovey with her. Draco and her had to hide the mere fact they were friends, affection like with Luna would be out of question-

Draco froze. Not again. No. He thought he had agreed he didn't have a crush on Aradia last year Valentines. He thought that was it, but seeing her nuzzle and hug and kiss Lovegood, it made his stomach churn.

Then a dangerous train of thought started its engines in his mind. A picture of Aradia's boggart resurfaced. He could clearly see his lifeless bloody body on the floor, tossed to the side from everyone else. That meant she loved him more right? Would that mean they could be together-

Draco's eyes widened at his own thoughts and he quickly pushed away from the bookcase and to everyone else present seemed to walk away furiously, when in reality he was just distraught and rushing away. His neat hair was beginning to look like a complete mess when he finally got in their classroom, out of everyone's view. His heart drummed against his chest as he leaned on the door, holding his hand over it.

"Get your stuff together, you're a Malfoy, father would never let you marry a muggleborn-" he stopped himself realising what he's saying. "What? Marry? What dumb thought, I am not even in love with her! I don't even have a crush! Aradia is just my only true friend and I'm feeling jealous because Lovegood and god darn Diggory and Longbottom and even the girl Weasley are taking her all to themselves and with studying and other things she barely has time for me and that's what I'm actually bothered with, not the fact that I like her, and and I know I mean a lot to her as well, she probably sees me like family- just just more important than Diggory-" he was starting to rumble as he begun to pace.

"Should- should I suck up to Professor Lupin and Professor McGonagall more from now on? I mean if our friendship were to get out they'd make her quit being friends with me if I'm an insufferable brat in their classes, this isn't because they wouldn't give me blessing in marriage- I mean we're what? 13?Who's out there just bloody thinking of marriage, even more marrying their best friend, Ha! At that age, I mean what? Haha-" He was getting more desperate at convincing himself, his words getting less and less coherent.

"ugh..." he groaned and put his hands on the wall, gently slamming his head against it. "Just stop talking, Malfoy, just stop talking..." he looked down at his shoes and sighed tiredly, this should've been resolved, but he realised he only pretended to have resolved the issue when he hadn't even started to detangle a single string that made this ball of red yarn.


	22. Black

"You should stay and rest tomorrow Moony, you don't look well at all..." Aradia sighed dabbing a cloth over Remus's forehead. "I'm sure someone can cover for you..."

"No, I'm seriously fine Furrball, there's no need-"

"With all due respect Remus, you look like you have been run over by a stampede of wild hoard of Erumpents, you don't want hundreds of students asking you what's wrong on your neck even if you can still teach, which I doubt you can considering the condition you're in," Minerva eyed him sharply.

Remus sighed. "I'll ask Snape if he may be able to hold a class in my stead.."

Aradia didn't say anything, but she was now silently dreading her decision to make sure Remus stay in bed whilst simultaneously being glad he can take a day off.

The class had begun with fear as Snape walked inside, but Potter was no where to be seen. Ten minutes later there the new Mrs Karenjina was, fashionably late as per tradition.

"Sorry I'm late, Professor Lupin. I-" But instead of Remus's warm smile of dismissal he was greeted with cold hateful squint from Snape as his lips curled into a smile.

"This lesson began ten minutes ago, Potter, so I think we'll make it ten points from Gryffindor. Sit down."

Harry didn't move, which Aradia thought to be incredibly rude despite everything considered.

"Where's Professor Lupin?" he said.

"He says he is feeling too ill to teach today," said Snape with a twisted smile. "I believe I told you to sit down?"

Harry still stood where he was, not bugging one inch. "What's wrong with him?" Snape's black eyes glittered.

The thing you suspected was in the Forbidden Forest you dense- Aradia's thoughts were interrupted by Snape.

"Nothing life-threatening," he said, looking as though he wished it were. "Five more points from Gryffindor, and if I have to ask you to sit down again, it will be fifty."

Harry walked slowly to his seat and sat down. Snape looked around at the class. "As I was saying before Potter interrupted, Professor Lupin has not left any record of the topics you have covered so far -"

"Please, sir, we've done Boggarts, Red Caps, Kappas, and Grindylows," said Hermione quickly, "and we're just about to start-"

"Be quiet," said Snape coldly. "I did not ask for information. I was merely commenting on Professor Lupin's lack of organization."

"He's the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we've ever had," said Dean Thomas boldly, and there was a murmur of agreement from the rest of the class. Snape looked more menacing than ever, scaring almost everyone into silence.

"You are easily satisfied. Lupin is hardly overtaxing you – I would expect first years to be able to deal with Red Caps and Grindylows." He sneered.

"That's true but most of us hadn't had practical experience until now so it was very helpful that we started easy. Plus Professor Lupin actually does keep record of all our classes covered within his curriculum in a notebook, it's in his table." Aradia said, everyone murmured that they did notice there was a booklet he'd wipe out from there at the end of every class.

Snape glared at her, she ruined his moment to mock one of the people he hated most in gradeschool. I mean how dare she, a child, be more reasonable than him? Yah, I can't see it either.

"Thank you Mrs Ebony, for your valuable insight..." he sarcastically snarked as he took out the shabby looking notebook bound in red cloth and flipped through it, grimacing at it as if it was something nasty. "Either way, today we shall discuss," Aradia watched him flick through the textbook, to the very back chapter, which she knew very well and it made her immediately glare at him. "- werewolves," he finished.

"But, sir," said Hermione, seemingly unable to restrain herself, "we're not supposed to do werewolves yet, we're due to start Hinkypunks-"

"Miss Granger," said Snape in a voice of deadly calm, "I was under the impression that I am teaching this lesson, not you. And I am telling you all to turn to page 394." He glanced around again. "All of you! Now!" With many bitter sidelong looks and some sullen muttering, the class opened their books.

"Which of you can tell me how we distinguish between the werewolf and the true wolf?" said Snape.

Everyone sat in motionless silence; everyone except Hermione, whose hand, as it so often did, had shot straight into the air and Aradia, whose hand, had always been risen with dignity and grace in Snape's class, her eyes deadly cold and calm no matter how angry he made her.

"Anyone?" Snape said, ignoring them. His twisted smile was back. "Are you telling me that Professor Lupin hasn't even taught you the basic distinction between –"

"We told you," said Parvati suddenly, "we haven't got as far as werewolves yet, we're still on--"

"Silence!" snarled Snape. "Well, well, well, I never thought I'd meet a third-year class who wouldn't even recognize a werewolf when they saw one. I shall make a point of informing Professor Dumbledore how very behind you all are..."

"Please, sir," said Hermione, whose hand was still in the air and she was about to say the distinction as Aradia slowly closed and opened her eyes, taking in a breath. She interrupted Hermione before she could continue and loose Gryffindor any more points

"The werewolf differs from the true wolf in several small ways. They are easily distinguishable by their shorter shout-"

"Mrs Ebony I didn't tell you to speak!" Snape glared but Aradia paid him no mind, her look matching his in intensity as she kept talking as if he didn't say anything.

"-more human-like eyes, the tufted tail, and their mindless hunting of humans whilst in wolf form. At all other times, they appear as normal humans, although they will age prematurely,-"

"That's quite enough, I'll be forced to take points from slytherin!" Her look taunted, it dared Snape to do that as she simply continued talking over him.

"-and will gain a pallor as the moon approaches and then wanes. The real difference between a wolf and a werewolf is in behaviour. Genuine wolves are not very aggressive, and the vast number of folk tales representing them as mindless predators-"

"Five points from Slytherin!"

"-are now believed by wizarding authorities to refer to werewolves, not true wolves. A wolf is unlikely to attack a human except under exceptional circumstances-"

"Ten points from Slytherin!"

All the Slytherins were now joining Snape in trying to get her to stop talking as Gryffindors stared at her with astonishment, but she paid no mind to either. 

"-The werewolf, however, targets humans almost exclusively and poses very little danger to any other creature," she finally finished her eyes cold and lifeless, but her posture sure and unforgiving.

"Are you finally done with your little act of rebellion Mrs Ebony," asked Snape trying his best to keep his cool, his voice dripping with overly sweet venom.

"Quite So Professor." She nodded and sat down.

"Five more points from Slytherin for being an insufferable know-it-all," He grumbled and all the Slytherins were about to kill her, but all the Gryffindors were ready to throw hands if anyone tried to touch her.

Hermione stared in astonishment. She would've never had to guts to just keep talking. She'd probably go very red, put down her hand, and stare at the floor with her eyes full of tears if the same thing happened to her and she was the one sorted in the "brave" house. She didn't deserve to be ever called that, not as long as Aradia was alive.

When Slytherins thought about it for just a second they too realised Aradia wasn't at fault, not this time. Everyone except for the insufferable few was glaring at Snape. Pure loathing could've been felt all the way across the castle.

Ron who came to dislike Aradia over time and who would've called her "just as much of a know-it-all as Hermione, but more insufferable" whenever she would be the topic of their discussion, said loudly "You asked us a question and she said the answer! Why ask if you don't want to be told?"

The class knew instantly he'd gone too far. Snape advanced on Ron slowly, and the room held its breath.

"Detention, Weasley," Snape said silkily, his face very close to Ron's. "And if I ever hear you criticize the way I teach a class again, you will be very sorry indeed."

No one made a sound throughout the rest of the lesson. They sat and made notes on werewolves from the textbook, while Snape prowled up and down the rows of desks, examining the work they had been doing with Professor Lupin.

"Very poorly explained... That is incorrect, the Kappa is more commonly found in Mongolia... Professor Lupin gave this eight out of ten? I wouldn't have given it three..."

"Not everyone is the teacher who makes you hate the subject as much as you..." Aradia grumbled, still full of spunk somehow and a few kids that did hear her agreed.

When the bell rang at last, Snape held them back. "You will each write an essay, to be handed in to me, on the ways you recognize and kill werewolves-" he looked coldly at Aradia.

When Draco glanced at her she looked calm but at the same time ready to strangle Snape given even the slightest moment.

"I am sure even a troll can do it with my lesson presentation. I want two rolls of parchment on the subject, and I want them by Monday morning. It is time somebody took this class in hand. Weasley, stay behind, we need to arrange your detention."

Aradia left the room with the rest of the class, who waited until they were well out of earshot, then burst into a furious tirade about Snape.

"Snape's never been like this with any of our other Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers, even if he did want the job," she overheard Harry say to Hermione.

"Why's he got it in for Lupin? D'you think this is all because of the Boggart?"

"I don't know," said Hermione pensively.

Aradia suddenly appeared seemingly out of thin air and begun speaking, "I hate Professor Snape more than you lot for sure, but even he isn't that easily offended, the two actually knew each other back in their Hogwarts years. However, I don't know if you're aware that Professor Lupin suffers from a chronic illness or not, and I don't particularly care if you do, but I want you to know Professor Snape helps brew a potion that helps Professor Lupin during his... episodes... so please don't go spreading around false rumours, I only told you this because Professor Lupin has a particular liking for you Harry, that's all."

Her fast speech didn't allow for interruptions and when she was done she walked away so quickly there was no catching up to her, leaving Harry and Hermione to ponder about this.

"They were at Hogwarts at the same time? I would've never thought, Professor Lupin looks much older, that could be due to his illness... I wonder what it is.... poor thing..." Hermione whispered softly before a realisation struck her.

"Didn't you say you have actually witnessed Snape giving Professor Lupin some potion? Could it have been for his illness?" She asked Harry who shrugged.

"Might've, I've no idea to be honest with you... I don't know what else it could be."

"Anyhow I really hope Professor Lupin gets better soon..."

Ron caught up with them five minutes later, in a towering rage.

"D'you know what that " (he called Snape something that made Hermione say "Ron!") "– is making me do? I've got to scrub out the bedpans in the hospital wing. Without magic!" He was breathing deeply, his fists clenched. "Why couldn't Black have hidden in Snape's office, eh? He could have finished him off for us!"

•••

Everyone was excited for the next match and although she wanted to see Cedric in action so badly, this was a perfect opportunity to sneak food to Sirius. An opportunity she couldn't miss.

Her bag was jam-packed with warm food that could've been left out the longest without it spoiling and she somehow got past the Whomping Willow without it spilling all over. Soon she was in the Shrieking Shack.

"Black! Sirius! Padfoot, you fucking mutt, come out it's just me!" She yelled as Sirius who was just about to down a bottle of Shrinking solution came out of the shadow, turning back into a human.

"Oh, hey Furrball," he smiled but Aradia didn't carry the same fondness in her eyes.

"I brought you food..." she pushed the bag against him, almost making him fall back.

"You didn't have to, I would've-"

"-killed the local chickens? I don't think so, Black." God, she sounded like a weird scary fusion of Lilly and McGonagall just now.

"Thanks," he chuckled as she nodded and walked past him, allowing him to follow close by.

"Don't think you've got on my good side just because I brought you food, Black." She coldy said.

It made Sirius flinch as she continued with such constant usage of his last name, the previous feeling of recognition slowly fading.

"I'm still grateful for it," Sirius gave a smile as he took out one of the meals, digging in as if he hadn't seen food his whole life.

Aradia watched him intently. "How did you escape?"

"Huh?" Sirius asked with his mouth full.

Aradia eyed him once more. "You look incredibly frail, your wrists are only skin and bone and I doubt the rest of you is any different, plus Azkaban is notorious for its security measures and dementors which are supposed to ruin one's mind, yet that part of you seems the most in tact..." she grimly spoke, almost seeming disappointed with the fact. "So how?"

Sirius looked at her and sighed, a sad smile tagging the end of his lips. "My animagus form... they seem to not be able to take energy from me when I'm a dog... so you could say knowing Remus actually saved me..."

Aradia's face fleshed with anger. "Don't ever say his name in that way again." She growled, her look getting very dark. It scared Sirius slightly, he wasn't about to lie about that, but then she shook her head and put her palm against her forehead, groaning in pain. "Bloody hell, I'm loosing control..." she hissed to herself and looked at Sirius. "Either way it's good to know a way to avoid dementors..."

She then stood up quickly, before he could ask anything, grabbing her bag, "don't go yet!" Sirius yelped with more intensity than he intended.

Aradia raised a brow at him, "Why wouldn't I go?"

Sirius hadn't felt this pitiful in a while, but he desperately didn't want to be alone. Ever since he escape being alone, especially waiting around, became incredibly scary for him. "You said he is at Hogwarts now, is he a Professor?"

Aradia slowly sat down, she didn't want to tell much to someone who hurt Remus in such a way. "Yes, he got the job as DADA Professor this year..."

Sirius felt incredibly proud, but then a peculiar thought struck him. "Did he... did he tell you about... about-"

"About how you hurt him?" Aradia shook her head. "He wouldn't talk about it, Snape told me actually."

"You told that snake you're-" Sirius started but Aradia's look froze him.

"Snape doesn't know I'm adopted by Remus and Minerva," she calmly said. "he doesn't know who my real father is or even that I was adopted. He just knows my father is a werewolf. He found out my father is a werewolf after catching me stealing supplies for Wolfsbane potion back in first year, and in my second year he let it slip about your little mishap that could've left him dead, or worse: bitten."

Sirius almost whined under his breath from intensity of Aradia's look. He put his head in his palms, pain surging through his head. "I wish I could take it back... I regret it so much, the look on his face when he woke up the next day- I- I'll never forgive myself.."

"I'll never forgive you either, Black." Aradia coolly said. "Which reminds me... since you're so reckless and prone to acting on emotions rather than thinking things through I will have to put some rules in place."

Sirius looked at her and nodded like an obedient dog. He wouldn't argue. He'd take any punishment he was given by Aradia right now.

"First rule is one I already told you, you mustn't come into contact with Remus. Second is don't act on your own, consult with me first. Third is don't rush into things while your emotions are high and before thinking. Fourth is stop involving Crookshanks into this, Hermione is having a hard time with all of her classes as is, arguing with Ron doesn't help. Fifth don't even try to do anything until later this year, it will be much easier to catch Wormtail in the season of studying when Ron is paying less attention to it. Basically WAIT before you do anything-"

"I did my waiting, Aradia! 12 years of it in Azkaban!" Sirius snapped, he couldn't just wait anymore.

"I stated my rules. And I did my caring, Black, 12 years of it because you had to act rash and in the heat of the moment. If you don't like the arrangement then I can just tell Snape where you are, I'm sure you'll be back in Azkaban in no time at all."

His blood run cold as he mentally cooped into himself. Aradia took this as a sign that he got the message. "That's a good boy."


	23. Sirius

Aradia finally came back to the castle but instead of being greeted with the cheering of the team which won the hallways were full of hushed whispers. What? What happened?

She was looking around when she finally realised it was no use to just try to make out the story like this, so she hid in a corridor and turned into a cat. Aradia run the hallways until she found Draco and beckoned him to follow her. Draco gave her a little nod and immediately lashed out with a laugh at Crabb and Goyle that he wants to write about this to his father, telling them to leave him alone and storming after Aradia.

"Where were you?! I was worried sick trying to look for you!" Draco's heart drummed as he slammed the classroom door and Aradia turned back.

"I was in the forest, why? What the hell happened now? Is it Black again?" She questioned even though she knew it couldn't have been him.

"No, your favourite person got attacked by dementors during the quidditch match!" Draco dramatised.

Knowing Draco was prone to theatrics and narcissism Aradia said "You were attacked by a dementor?!"

Draco froze for more than one reason. "What?! No!"

"Remus?" Draco shook his head. "Luna? Minerva? Cedric?"

"No, and no."

Aradia gasped. "Hagrid?" Draco shook his head again, getting angrier by the moment. "Neville or Ginny-"

"Harry Potter!" Draco snapped.

"Harry isn't my favourite person though..." Aradia said but then remembered her boggart and newly acquired knowledge and shut herself up.

"Anyway, he was attacked and he fell from his broom and Dumbledore barely saved him from dying. His broom flew into whomping willow after that, don't think it survived."

Aradia realised what splinters outside the whomping willow were. They were parts of Harry's broom. "Oh Merlin... is he alright?"

"I am not completely sure, but I know he's alive..." Draco felt the familiar sting of jealousy stab its way into his stomach.

"Thank Merlin..." Aradia let out a sigh of relief.

"You're acting awfully relieved for someone who doesn't know why Harry Potter is part of their boggart..." he squinted his eyes.

Aradia mentally sweatdropped. As much as she trusted Draco it wasn't really smart letting him know Harry was her twin, especially because she didn't know how she felt about it yet. "Well I wouldn't want him to die after having that dumb grim in his cup, it would've made students go into frenzy since Professor Trellownie had already predicted deaths of half the student body."

This seemed to do the trick and Draco didn't question it further as they changed to topic. I mean it was a highly logical line of thought that would've only been on Aradia's mind, so it checked out. Draco also just didn't want to argue on this further in fears of getting hurt.

•••

Aradia brought food for Sirius that day but he could tell she was now completely out of it. "Is.. is everything okay?"

"No... no it's not... I now feel jealous of Harry.." Aradia put her head in her hands, her voice desperate.

"Why do you feel that way?" Sirius tilted his head, remembering how he sometimes wished he could be as good of a son as his younger brother Regulus, before he'd dismiss the thought because his parents were awful after all.

"I- I know Moony and Minnie love me- but I- I... I can't help it, Harry got his broom directly from Minnie, Remus will be teaching him how to cast a Patronus charm as part of extracurricular specially made for him and meanwhile I wasn't even told I was a Potter, And I know it's stupid but I'm better than Harry in almost everything and I still keep feeling lesser!"

Sirius put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, hey, they were probably trying to keep you safe. Knowing your brother is constantly in danger or allowing you to think he is dead would've been worse-"

"Well finding out he has the survival skills of a gnome high of his bottom on blue pipes and that he gets himself almost killed every other Tuesday is so much better," Aradia said with such vigour and sharp sarcasm Sirius immediately knew something was off.

"Is Harry Okay?!" Sirius blurted.

"Oh he's okay, thick plot armour on that one, almost as thick as his skull... so he's survival might just be because he is too stupid to die..." she rolled her eyes.

Sirius calmed down a bit. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"Well apparently dementors attacked him in the middle of quidditch match and he fell of his broom which shattered itself against the Whomping Willow. It was a suicide in my opinion."

"He's on the quidditch team?" Sirius grinned, forgetting the point of all of this for a moment.

"He got in in our first year, "youngest ever" they say..." Aradia rolled her eyes and just then Sirius remember about Harry falling part.

"Did you go and see him?" He tilted his head.

"Why would I? It would be out of character since we aren't really friends. It's enough people assume I'm with Cedric and Draco, don't need people thinking I'm with my own twin brother as well..." Aradia rolled her eyes.

"Oh? So you're popular?" Sirius wiggled his eyebrows.

"Infamous is a better word for it, but my friendships and rivalries keep giving people the wrong idea..." Aradia grumbled.

"Could our little Aradia be bothered by it because she has a crush on somebody?" Sirius smirked.

"I didn't tell Moonie and Minnie yet, but yeah. I'm dating an underclassman," Aradia frankly said.

"You're into that younger boy thing, eh?" Sirius gave an eyebrow wiggle, it made him look like a teen boy interested in latest gossip about new couples in school.

Aradia pulled a grimace once she shook the teen Sirius out of her head. "What? No," she shook her head. "I'm not into younger people, Luna is just a little over half a year younger than me."

This almost made Sirius choke on his breath. It wasn't because he was homophobic, but saying it so casually, in his own time he would've been prosecuted if anyone were to find out...

"You're disgusted aren't you?"

Aradia glared, but not because she was angry. Draco had a similar reaction when he found out. Pureblooded families were awfully conservative after all. Problem would be if he pressed on being ignorant, but he surprised her with his answer.

"No! It's not that! Just I..." end of Sirius's lips stretched into a small smile, "I'm glad you can be so open about it, in my time people like you, like us, weren't so welcome."

"I did take you for a bisexual," Aradia nodded to herself.

"Bisexual?" Sirius raised a brow and Aradia understood he probably hadn't heard the term, purebloodness was still thick in this one.

"Oh, bisexuality is attraction to more than one sex, are you perhaps gay?" She tilted her head.

Sirius looked at her for a moment. "I've lived my whole life without a correct term to call what I was, this is..." he looked real stunned and Aradia pat his back.

"Not much changed and don't think just because me and Luna are almost completely open the homophobia has stopped, but I guess it is better than it used to be..." Aradia looked out of the window. "A lot of people think it's a shtick to get Cedric's attention or are just plain disgusted by us, though..." she sighed and Sirius unsurely put a hand on her shoulder.

"You're already braver than I was, you're not hiding your feelings and that in on itself is amazing."

Aradia looked at his hand. "Thanks, Sirius..."

It surprised him when she called him by his first name, but it was a pleasant kind of surprise that filled him with happiness, first he'd felt in a long while. "Anytime, Furrball."

•••

"You actually did the homework you didn't have to do just to spite Snivellous?" Sirius laughed his guts at Aradia's story as she grinned.

"Yup, the stare down between me and him after I gave him my assignment about handling werewolves instead of about killing them has been the talk of my house for at least a day after it happened, everyone in school knows it by now." She chuckled. "I'm telling you this a bit late, I mean it's near Christmas- it's been months since it happened-"

"Nuh, it's fine, you didn't trust me, and for a good reason." Sirius sighed and Aradia looked to the side.

"Could you tell me how my parents actually went down, because I'm aware you were their Secret-Keeper, but how did Pettigrew-"

"I wasn't the secret-keeper..." Sirius admitted as he cut Aradia off, looking away.

"What? But why? You would've guarded the secret with your life!" Aradia asked, devastated.

Sirius nodded tiredly. "I would've, but James and I thought... I thought... ugh I was so dumb..." Sirius covered his face. "I believed Remus to be the spy, we never suspected Peter, he just flew under our radars I suppose..." his voice was strained, every word hard to articulate as his tongue felt big and clumsy like a lump of rotten meat in his mouth.

Aradia looked at her feet. "Oh... so you didn't betray them... and that's another reason Moony doesn't trust you..." She looked up at Sirius, glaring softly as he seemed to shrink under her gaze.

"I have nothing to say for myself, if only I let myself be the Secret-Keeper or hell if I made them make Remus the Secret-Keeper-" Aradia looked out of the window.

"However, I'm afraid it no longer matters, does it Sirius?" She moved her gaze back to him.

"I pity you, I actually do, but after everything even if Moony was ready to forgive you and allow you to be close to him I'd do everything in my power to break you up. You're far too rigged for him, he needs someone floaty and light on his chest... not heavy, dramatic with emotional baggage..." her look was calm and cool, like the surface of the lake in late autumn. Sirius forced a little smile.

"I agree, he deserves much better company than a runaway old criminal like me..." he chuckled softly, his words seeping with melancholy.

"I don't know if he truly does or doesn't, I only know that I want him happy, with a normal family of his own... not a screwed over piece of whatever was left of his Hogwarts mate group..." 

She was of course referring to herself, but this sentence could as very well apply to Sirius and Harry as well. It could apply to most things Remus still held dear. That was why it hurt Sirius to hear it, they were all just relics of the past, trinkets someone like Remus wouldn't want to let go of because he was blinded by nostalgia and that was why he understood exactly why Aradia didn't want him anywhere near Remus on top of every other extremely viable reason.

She stood up and fixed her skirt. "I will be going now, it was nice talking to you, Sirius... I'll be sure to come back tomorrow with more food..."

"Before you go..." Sirius stood up, "could you sneak into Hogsmead and buy something for Harry and yourself for me... I haven't had a chance to by him a birthday gift yet..." Sirius asked.

"Sure, but with what money?" Aradia raised a brow.

Sirius smirked and pulled out a fairly large pouch. "Gringotts doesn't discriminate against criminals," he laughed and Aradia was stunned by the sheer amount of money he handed her. "Buy the most expensive thing, or whatever you want, Just make it special."

"I can't Sirius, this is.. this is too much.." her hands softly shook and Sirius steadied them, sad look in his eyes.

"I missed 12 of your birthdays and just as many Christmases and New Years And general gifts... you two deserve something from your father's brother, you can even make it a Christmas gift. First in line for many more to come." He pat her head and she couldn't help but smile.

"I know what Harry needs right now if nothing, I'll think of something for myself." She enjoyed the touch despite not acting upon the feeling it brought and left with the warm feeling in her heart.

Aradia hid the money in the secret pocket of her uniform and headed to the dormitories.

Next morning she snuck out of Hogwarts and managed to get herself to Diagon Alley using some good old Flew Powder and a Chimney at the Three Broomsticks. There she immediately went to the broom store and bought a Firebolt, sending it by an owl rather than even considering giving it to Harry herself.

After that was done she didn't know what to get herself. She wandered the streets but there was nothing she wanted, like usual, so she just bought a newer uniform, stashing the rest of the large sum of money that was still left back in her bag.

She somehow sneaked her way to the shrieking shack without being spotted even by Dementors which were everywhere. Sirius was surprised to see her so soon.

"I came back to give you the money that was left back. I got Harry a Firebolt and I got myself a new- well newer- uniform since my old one was getting shabby..." she gave a nervous laugh and handed over the money, but Sirius pushed it back shaking his head.

"You only got yourself a uniform? You don't have to give it back, stash it and when you see something that you really want, something you can keep that will be from me, buy it." Sirius smiled, but Aradia felt bad about taking such a large sum of money.

"But it's still too much Sirius..."

"It's a small price to pay for all of your help and everything else, so please, don't make me repeat myself."

Aradia suddenly hugged Sirius, surprising him and herself before she quickly pulled away. "Thanks.. I'll get going now.." she murmured blushing and ran off to the castle.

Sirius smiled as he watched her leave. She almost seemed like a normal kid embarrassed by her uncle right now, despite everything happening around her that made her adapt to it she was still a child after all. She was James and Lilly's kid, their little girl.


	24. Scare

"MOONY!" Aradia snapped at him finally, "you need to rest!" She glared holding Remus down in the chair he was sitting.

"I'm not handicapped, Furrbal-" he tried but her glare kept him from moving.

"I'll bring you food, just, just don't go wandering around... Professor Trelawney was swooning the hallways saying how you won't be here long... and for as much as that woman is wrong it still scared me..."

Remus looked at Aradia. She was truly scared of loosing him. He sighed and hugged her. "I promise you I won't die yet..."

She hugged him back immediately, curling like a kitten as she took in his smell of chocolates and old books. "I miss your chicken pot pies..." she grumbled.

"I'll be sure to make you some after the full moon is over, deal?" Aradia just nodded as she let go of Remus.

"I'll make sure to tell the house elves to make something with loads of chocolate..." she forced her lips into a smile.

"Thanks, Furrball."

She went to the kitchens and told house elves what to make, being allowed to help a little since the elves knew it was very hard to stop the girl and for once they didn't mind the treatment she gave them because she made sure not to overstep her boundaries. After that she exited the kitchens and was on her way to a secret passage that lead to the whomping willow.

•••

"Professor... I have something to report to you that is concerning me..." Aradia overheard Hermione's voice in McGonagall's office and immediately stopped to listen.

"What is it Mrs Granger?"

"Harry got a new broomstick for Christmas, a very expensive model it seems, but there was no note to indicate who sent it.." she stopped for a moment, biting her lip, Aradia would imagine. "I- I am afraid it could've been sent by.. by Sirius Black.." Hermione said in a hushed tone as Aradia's eyes went huge.

"No. No no no," she ushered to herself.

She had to relocate Sirius even sooner than expected and she had to do it fast.

She turned into a cat and run through the secret tunnels, not caring as spider webs covered her. Then she jumped around dodging whomping willow's branches and slipping in between its roots, now running through another set of tunnels to Shrieking Shack.

Aradia was panting as she finally turned back into a human opening her bag and taking out the Shrinking solution. "Hermione figured you were the donator of the broom, dammit I should've been more careful... we have to get you out of here before dementors start swarming everything except the castle!" She spoke quickly as she picked up any traces that the shack was being used.

Sirius caught Aradia by the shoulders. "Wow, wow, wow, slow down Furrball- What is-"

"Sirius please, we have to get you out of here for now or I might not be able to bring you food since castle will be more heavily guarded..." she looked at him with these big eyes, she was worried just like James would've.

Sirius sighed and fixed his hair. "Sure," he drunk the potion and turned into a dog immediately and then shrunk to the size of a small figurine.

Aradia opened her palms and he jumped in them after which he was carefully placed in her bag and she run back to the castle, towards the empty Slytherin dormitory. She took Sirius out and sighed.

"I can't believe I'm smuggling a "criminal" and now I'll have to lie to Moony and Minnie-"

"It's not lying if you don't tell them and they don't ask-" Sirius tried to lighten the mood, but Aradia's glare told him enough.

•••

"Where are you going?" Sirius raised his head from his paws and Aradia froze.

"I... um..." she glanced at the door then sighed, there's no point in hiding anything from Sirius. "I am spying on Moony giving Harry his lesson on Patronuses... I'm still not able to produce one so this might be helpful..." she blushed.

"Has he never tried to teach you himself?" Aradia shook her head.

"He and Minnie only dueled me so I could defend myself in case he completely loses control and tries to attack me even if I'm in a cat form when he is a werewolf..." Aradia rubbed her forearm looking away. "And most of the spells for dueling I had to learn from books, a Patronus wouldn't be necessary to learn for day to day combat since it's only useful against Dementors or as a flashlight..." she sighed.

Sirius sighed and turned human, the potion's effects long gone. "Can you lend me your wand?" He asked and Aradia raised a brow at him. "I am not the best person to teach you and I don't know if I can even still perform it properly, but I do know how Patronus is cast..."

Aradia looked at her bag and put her hand in, pulling out her wand and handing it to Sirius. "That's okay, it will probably be better than risking being caught eavesdropping... it would be troublesome having to explain it, especially to a thickskull like Harry, and Moony wouldn't like me doing something so rude..."

"I don't doubt the first part, but the latter..." Sirius chuckled. "Remus's done much worse and I think we're both aware of that, he was a marauder after all." He smirked and Aradia couldn't help but giggle a little.

"I guess that's true," she wiped a non existent tear from her eye and watched as Sirius fixed his hold on her wand.

"Wow, it's weird holding someone else's wand.." he grimaced at it a bit before clearing his throat. "So there's two parts to this spell... one is the incantation, expecto Patronus, it's roughly translated to "I'm awaiting a guardian"-"

"-in Latin, right? Sirius, you know Latin?" Aradia suddenly cut in.

Sirius nodded, although the reason he knew Latin made his eyes seemingly darken. "Most pureblood families used to teach their kids Latin and French at the very least, it's seen as some sort of etiquette," Sirius shrugged grumbly all of the sudden.

Aradia nodded. "That explains how Draco knows some Latin, so he should know French as well-" an image of Draco speaking French made her blush a bit(and made me shiver, dark matter knows I hate that godforsaken language...).

"Sorry for interrupting! Anyway, please continue," she chuckled nervously and Sirius raised a brow but nodded, deciding not to question her on this reoccurring name.

"Before you say the words you have to conjure a happy memory and really concentrate on it, real or not it should work..."

Sirius closed his eyes and he imagined a world where he never hurt Remus. A world where he trusted him and managed to get his brother Regulus to join him as well. A world where Potters were all alive and they were all now celebrating his and •clears throat• wedding as Aradia and Harry threw flowers everywhere as the flower kids.

It made a small smile twitch on his lips as he spoke the words, "expecto patronus..." his soft voice echoed the empty dungeon as a wolf- no, a werewolf- run around the room.

It was faded, not at all how a Patronus should normally look like, and bits of it were misting off at its edges, but there was no doubt about who it was. Aradia looked at him and reached her hand, wiping a tear from Sirius's eye. Only then did Sirius realize he was crying and as soon as he did the werewolf faded away.

Sirius rubbed at his eyes furiously and chuckled nervously. "Gah, got dust in my eyes and ruined my Patronus, sorry Furrball, I'm such a bad teacher-"

"Not at all Padfoot, you've went through quite a bit of pain and then spent so long at Azkaban atop of which you're using my wand. It's a miracle you even managed to conjure a Patronus, I read it's incredibly hard to begin with and that even some qualified wizards can't conjure it..." she gave a smile as she put a hand over his wandhand, surprising Sirius with her warmth.

"So how about you try it then?" He grinned and gave her the wand.

Aradia gulped, "to be honest with you I did try once, on the train, but well... except for some mist I couldn't do it.." she sighed.

"That's no reason to give up, come on, I'm sure you can do it," Sirius pat her on the back and she gave a small smile.

Aradia gripped her wand and conjured what she saw in the Mirror of erased. "Expecto patronus," she said but only mist came out again.

"Give it another shot, come on..." Sirius nudged but nothing more happened. "Is it a problem with the thought? Maybe try changing it?"

"I was imagining what I saw in the mirror of erased in my first year, what could be happier than that?"

"Well our desires aren't always something that necessarily makes us happy.... and I know in books it says conjuring a memory helps but neither of us went for a memory, we both thought of a fantasy, so maybe it's just not the right fantasy for you..." Sirius pet her head. "Lets get some rest for now, how about it?"

Aradia nodded and they both turned into their animal forms, using the empty dormitory to sleep in front of the fireplace, the warmth of another being filling them with something they haven't had for a while.

She had to take Sirius back to the shack after the Holidays and he noticed she was back to acting a little colder towards him, but he didn't mind that much, he understood that the Christmas special was probably due to immense stress she was feeling from thinking he might be found. He knew that she cared about him since she did make her checking up on him more frequent, especially because of McGonagall, Flitwick and Hooch who were checking the broom which made their eyes be wide open at anything suspicious.

Aradia kept training her Patronus charm and Sirius was impressed that she was now able to form it into a shield of sorts, it wasn't a full Patronus by any means, but it was still incredible for such a young person to accomplish.

"One more time," she gritted her teeth, her hand shaking by this point.

"How about you rest for tonight and maybe hang out with your friends or girlfriend tomorrow, I feel like you haven't been giving them any time lately..." Sirius worried.

"I can't, what if a dementor attacks Harry during the next match? Or it attacks someone else I care about just because? I have to be able to protect them-"

"What about yourself?" Sirius interrupted, making Aradia freeze.

"What about me?"

"You can be attacked as well, you aren't immortal you know..." Sirius sighed and sat Aradia down on the shabby old armchair.

"Plus you have been training every free moment lately, what if you do need to defend them and your hands are shaking from overdoing it like now?" Sirius cupped her trembling hands as she looked away.

"And, I think that shield is strong enough to give at least enough time to protect for a good moment so how about it Furrball? Give your friends and girlfriend some nice memories this weekend and then go back to training your arse off." Sirius grinned and Aradia looked at him slightly embarrassed.

"I... I don't know.."

"Ah! You won't let me do the fun stuff but then you don't do the fun stuff yourself! The pain!" Sirius said dramatically, falling theatrically on the couch with one of his hand over his eyes and the other on his heart. "You're betraying the marauder code, Aradia! Marauder code!!!" He hurled and Aradia snickered before breaking into laughter.

"Stha-AP, Sirius someone will hear your bawling-" she couldn't stop giggling.

Sirius smirked and looked at her from under his arm. "That's a better look for you, Furrball, now go and see what your Moomy is doing~" Sirius did a play on words and Aradia playfully rolled her eyes.

"I'll hex you if you call Moony that again, Blacky," She joked lightly.

"Oh you would've killed me with Avada Kedavra without a second thought if I said as much as said Wolf when we met, this is progress, Kitten," Sirius rolled on his stomach, his hands under his chin as he kicked his feet, Aradia getting a whip of that teen Sirius again.

"I still might, don't test your luck, Snuffles," she collected her stuff and the empty dishes.

"Wouldn't dare, Whiskers," Sirius laughed and Aradia looked over her shoulder at him, small smile playing at the ends of her lips.

"Thanks, for everything, Padfoot..." she softly said and went into the tunnels.

"Thanks for everything, Padfoot," he gave him a tired smile over his shoulder as they laid on the shabby torn mattress in the shack.

Sirius shook his head like a wet dog shaking off the water and sighed, putting his heavy head in his hands. Aradia was currently the best and the worst thing in his life and he just wished he could've given her more or at least let her down less.

•••

Aradia knocked on the door of Remus's office, thinking his class with Harry must've been over or rather completely forgetting about them was more true.

"Come in?" Remus called and Harry looked to the door and Remus tilted his head, wandering who might it be at this hour.

"Moo-" Aradia was about to step inside and just then saw Harry, stopping herself and covering her mouth, making a fake blush of embarrassment appear on her face. "Oh Merlins beard I almost called a professor mom-" she looked down, putting on a convincing act, before looking up again "please forgive me professor Lupin, I'm a little fatigued..." she stopped for a moment as Remus glanced at Harry realizing he looks as oblivious as ever.

"It is quite alright Mrs Ebony," he waved her off carelessly "what did you come here for?" He tilted his head in curiosity, his eyes taking on an amber shade.

"I-" Aradia was looking for something, acting like she had forgotten in the embarrassment what it was "I came to report that the merpeople have accepted to catch a few grindylows for the class on them you planned near the end of term," she gave a smile.

"Oh that's excellent! But I do have to ask, how did you communicate with them? I mean you told me you could talk to them, but you never revealed how..." Remus wanted to tease Aradia just a bit, but his act was just as on point as hers.

"Well, Slytherin commons are under the lake as I'm sure you're aware Professor," Remus nodded"and there is a glass part that allows you to see into the lake, but it makes Merpeople a little angry that wizards can just stare at their home so to soothe their anger most Slytherins talk to them using sign language, it's a slytherin tradition after all." This part was true, this was a long tradition of Slytherin house, communicating with the merpeople.

"Oh, I've never heard of it, maybe you can teach me sometime," It was certainly the first time Aradia has spoken about this and Remus was genuinely intrigued.

Aradia nodded "certainly Professor," she looked at Harry who was silent the whole time, butterbeer in his hands. "I'm sorry for not visiting you Harry when you fell of your broom, but I believe you had enough visitors without me." Aradia gave a small smile and Harry couldn't agree more.

Remus looked between them and got an idea. "Peculiar you should mention that incident, because of it Harry has asked me to teach him defence against dementors-"

"Expecto Patronus, I'm familiar but I'm afraid I'm unable to perform it either, Professor." Aradia was quick to retaliate.

"It is an advanced spell, it would've been a miracle if you actually learned it on your own, not that you aren't an exceptional student in my class," Remus gave a chuckle and Aradia blushed. "But what I wanted was Harry to see someone his age attempt it, we have a boggart here-"

"-Professor, I-I don't think releasing a boggart in front of me would be the best idea," Aradia blurted our, nervous to her socks.

What could be her boggart? Remus thought for a moment but he tried not to show as he nodded. "Naturally since your fear isn't like Harry's I'd put him front, but you could stand behind him and try the spell out."

Harry looked curiously at Remus. "But won't the boggart just go for her instead?"

"Not if he sees you upfront, plus I'll be there if anything happens. What do you two say?" Remus looked at them and Aradia calmed her hands and put a smile on her face.

"Always happy to do it if I get some extra house points in return, Professor," Aradia sneakily said, "Slytherin could use a few more points considering what happened last year."

"Always the cunning one I see," Remus chuckled.

Aradia Princess-bowed and giggled. "I take pride in my house."

Harry wanted so bad to call batdroppings on this, but doing so in front of Lupin wouldn't have been the smartest, not that Harry was smart, he just shockingly wasn't THAT dense and inconsiderate.

"What do you say Harry? Up for one more try?" Harry nodded.

"Sure..." he didn't ask for house points.

They got in positions and Remus released the dementor the same moment Aradia's voice boomed from behind Harry. "Expecto Patronus!"

A shield of white glowy mist formed in front of Harry and while the dementor-boggart didn't run from it, itdefinitely kept a fair distance from it. Remus nodded in approval.

"That's great, Mrs Ebony, 20 points to slytherin," Remus laughed. "Harry, now you try it whilst her shield is still up."

Harry almost dropped his wand, but managed to get the words out of his mouth. "EXPECTO PATRONUS!" He yelled but the result weren't much different from any of the times he's performed it recently.

That's when Aradia's spell started going out, her hands starting to shake from the excessive training and incredible strainage. She could hear Harry's breath quickening as he grabbed at his forehead and she quickly reacted, grabbing him around the waist and throwing him to the floor behind him, positioning herself where he stood. For some reason the boggart didn't change forms as it turned her around and she looked directly under its hood, the cold taking over her bones when a roaring "Ridiculus," cut the cold and Remus locked the boggart back inside a cupboard.

Aradia fell to her knees, her whole figure shaking. Remus threw himself on his knees in front of her, putting his scarred hands on her forearms, holding her tight.

"Mrs Ebony, are you alright?" She couldn't utter a a word as Harry looked at her back from the floor, bewildered, disoriented and panting.

"Mrs Ebony, Aradia, Aradia please respond-"

Remus was growing more desperate as he saw her lifeless eyes, why isn't she responding? The boggart wasn't really a dementor but she looked under its hood and there was something off in that moment, could it have taken her soul?! His mind was racing and panicking.

"Furball!" He shook her and she finally managed to look at him, her eyes clearing out as she blinked then hugged him quickly.

"Remus!" She cried out, managing not to call him Moony right now.

Aradia's nails dug into Remus's back as he started rubbing her back in circles. "Ssh, shhh, I'm here Furball, I'm here..." Remus soothed and Harry watched with confusion but also more than evident fear of what just went down.

Remus helped Aradia into a chair and was about to grab some chocolate but Aradia wouldn't let him go. "Aradia I'm just getting chocolate-" she shook her head against Remus's hip, still clutching onto his clothes for dear life. Harry has never seen her so unreasonable, so childlike.

Remus sighed heavily and glanced at Harry "could you open that cabinet and give me a chocolate, Harry?" He asked and Harry peeled himself from the floor, swaying on his feet because he got up too fast, but doing as fold.

"Here you go..."

Harry gave Remus the bar of chocolate and Remus broke it into two, giving one back to Harry and other to Aradia. "Eat this you two, and please calm down Furball, I promise I won't leave..."

Remus hadn't seen Aradia clutch to him like this since she was first brought to him... he remembered how much the nightmares of the night her parents died bothered her, she would always turn into a kitten and shake like a bare twig in merciless winter wind. It lasted for weeks until she slowly started forgetting all of that, seemingly shutting it away. Since then she never acted so scared even during the worst of his full moons when he had no control whatsoever or anything else. She was fearless, or so it had seemed.

She took the chocolate from Remus's hand and slowly ate it, her hands still incredibly shaky as Remus sat besides her, motioning Harry to take a seat too as he hugged Aradia from the side.

"Shhh, Furball.." he kissed top of her head before deciding its best to give Harry an explanation than to let him figure it out for himself. He didn't seem to have inherited the brains of either of his parents. "I apologize for not telling you, Harry, but it is something that's a secret for safety reasons... Aradia is my daughter," Remus didn't say she was his goddaughter because he was afraid Aradia would've pieced things together and learning she is Harry's sister like that would've been messy.

Harry, as dense as he was, looked from the shaking form of Aradia to Remus and raised a brow. "She looks nothing like you..." he pointed out blatantly and even Aradia couldn't help but laugh, her brother's obliviousness pulling her out of shock as Remus glanced at her before joining in with a chuckle of his own.

"I'm not his biological daughter, I'm adopted..." Aradia briefed and Remus nodded.

Harry felt his cheeks and ears heat in embarrassment, but he was also a bit glad that Aradia was back to her normal snarky-self, seeing her scared out of herself was so out of character for her that it made him think seeing Malfoy being nice would be less weird.

"I expect you to keep silent about this, Harry... it wouldn't be good if students picked on Aradia thinking I go easy on her just because I have raised her."

"Oh you'd rather face the moon than go easy on me..." she glared slightly, counting on Harry's obliviousness so he wouldn't pick on the moon joke, which he didn't, but Remus couldn't help but chuckle.

For someone who asked if it's a werewolf every five minutes in the Forbidden Forest Harry sure couldn't actually take hints about real werewolfery going on in front of his snout.

"Only because I believe you to be competent, Furball, you've never proven me you couldn't do something I've tasked you with," he teased and Aradia scoffed.

"I'd be damned to fail and be told that it's something you were able to do at my age."

If Remus was being honest Aradia was far better magic wielded than him, but he knew a lot of that was pure work on her part. She did have a lot of raw potential but she was sharpening it non-stop surpassing the amount of power she got at birth by thousands of miles.

Harry watched them, his stomach silently gloating in envy of relationship they had. It annoyed him that he was jealous of it, but he couldn't help it.. it was different with Ron, who's family was biological, but this was something else. An adoptive family, a family he could've had had he not be given to Dursley's (you have no idea Harry..)

"I will keep silent, don't worry Professor.." Harry finally said, standing up. "I'll take my leave now...."

Remus gave him a smile. "Aradia, you should get going as well, unless you have something to tell me," Aradia shook her head. "Good. Then, Harry I presume same time next week?" Harry just nodded.

Aradia stood up and walked into the hallway. "You better watch out Potter or next time a real dementor will try to kiss you and I won't be there to take the kiss for you. I mean we wouldn't want a dementor realizing how bad of a kisser you are~" she finished on a teasing note, but even Harry wasn't that dense-

"Like you have more experience in it.." Harry grumbled. (Never mind...)

"As a matter of fact I do, now you better go before Filtch catches you out of bed. Tutu!" She run away and after she was out of eyeshot she turned to cat and run the corridors, blowing out steam from being embarrassed in front of Harry like that.

•••

"I mean what even is her deal? She didn't need to save me from boggart-Dementor..." Harry grumbled to Ron and Hermione, although he left out the part that she is Remus's daughter.

"Looks to me like you're just jealous because she's come further than you on her own, mate.." Ron chuckled.

"Who's side are you on?" Harry scoffed.

"He is on your side, Harry, but Aradia is an excellent student. Do you know how annoying it is when she keeps beating me to the house points on questions in Arithmancy and study of ancient runes.." Hermione grumbled from behind her book.

"Maybe that's because she is actually present in class, honestly Hermione you should've learned by now you can't be the best when you have to skip classes in order to catch up on your other studies.." Ron scoffed.

Hermione didn't have a comeback for that.

"Okay, guys but did she actually see under the dementors hood? I know it's just a boggart, but-"

"Harry I doubt it, it's strange it didn't turn to her fear immediately after seeing her, but I seriously doubt your dementor-boggart thingie is powerful enough to actually be a dementor..." Hermione sighed.

•••

Cedric watched Aradia sprawl on the chair opposite of his as he opened his book. "You know you don't have to help me with my homework, I can do it on my own."

"Well Neville and Ginerva totally blew me off saying they have stuff to do, I am not meeting with Luna until the evening and I really want a good Quidditch brawl, or a duel," Aradia smirked.

"I'm sorry they blew you off, but I'm glad I can spend more time with my little sister," He ruffled her hair and she enjoyed the touch. "I don't remember last time we just got to hang out, the two of us."

"Yahhh... with your new pining with Mrs Cheng and my love life and studying and other less interesting things we just haven't been able to have a good quidditch match," she glanced at his books. "Herbology?"

"Professor Sprout gave us extra homework on Nettles for no reason..." Cedric glared at his parchment. "Can you read this part to me, I'll write down important parts..."

"Sure, Cedar," Aradia took the book and started reading.

After they were finished they had chaser-seeker competition as Bludgers flew at them and they threw the Quaffle at each other while looking for snitch. It reminded them both of the first time they'd done this, before Aradia even made it to the Slytherin team.

After the sun started falling Aradia landed, waving Cedric goodbye as she went on her date with Luna, feeding thestrals. It was a nice little date overall, nothing special.

Once it started getting dark they went back to the castle, sharing one last soft kiss before they finally parted. However this didn't mark the end of Aradia's day as she walked to the classroom where Draco was already waiting for her.

"Well well well, look who remembered they have another friend." Draco crossed his arms and Aradia closed the door.

She just went over and hugged Draco who froze under her touch. "I missed you too, sorry I haven't been around much..."

Draco hugged her back tightly. "What took so much time from you?" He finally let go and Aradia scratched behind her neck.

"I've been trying to perform a Patronus charm, ya know, in case dementors appear during another quidditch match..." Aradia gave a nervous chuckle.

"And have you been able to cast it?" Draco tilted his head remembering her failed attempt on the train.

"Just a shield..." she sighed and looked at her wand. "And while Moony said that's enough, it didn't seem to be last night..." she whispered Draco freaked, grabbing her shoulders.

"Were you attacked by dementors?!" He gasped and Aradia pushed him away.

"What?! No! I accidentally barged in while he was giving Harry a lesson on it, so he thought it would be a good idea to attempt on Harry's boggart, since it's a dementor, but well... it didn't go as planned..."

Draco scoffed. "Did you get hurt?! It must've been because of that bloody idiot-"

Aradia arched her brow. "It wasn't his fault Draco..."

"But you aren't denying you got hurt-" Aradia sweatdropped.

"I- my spell wore off too quickly since I was practicing whole day long and Harry didn't manage to cast even a shield form so dementor was about to get him, but I er- pushed him out of the way-"

"Can you not push someone out of the way and put yourself in danger just once?!" Draco snapped, making Aradia wince. "Sorry.." he grumbled fixing his hair "it's just that you're always hurt and it seems like it's always because of me or him..."

Draco took a step closer to her, putting on of his hands on her shoulder whilst cupping her cheek with his other hand. Aradia looked up at him, her lips parted as she saw such worry in his eyes. "You should really take care of yourself at least from time to time..." he whispered as she leaned in to his touch, looking to the side.

"I'm fine Draco... don't worry," she gave a smile but how could he not worry.

"HoW?" His voice croaked for a second, but he paid it no mind and continued "how can I not worry when you don't eat anything unless I make you, you sleep very little or when you collapse from exhaustion, you disappear for hours on end and come back with your hands trembling... your eyes keep getting deader by the day... I just... I want to help but I don't want to overstep your boundaries whilst I just keep getting more worried..." tears filled his eyes and Aradia couldn't help but gently kiss them away, feeling guilt bubble in her stomach as Draco closed her eyes and let her do it.

"I'm sorry Draco, I just.. I want to keep everyone I care about safe... and that isn't always the easiest thing to do when those people are in constant danger..." Aradia sighed and Draco looked down.

"I know, but taking proper care of yourself will help those you care about worry less, it would make me feel better," Draco gave her a smile.

"You're actually salty because Black bought Harry the best broom there is from the vault that has your mother and aunt's money in it as well, aren't you?" Aradia suddenly cut Draco.

"I mean definitely, he never bought me, his biological nephew, anything, but this isn't about that! Don't change the topic!"

Aradia chuckled nervously. "Since you got me I promise I'll take more care of myself from now on, but how about we change the topic for real, I bet you've been dying to talk my ear off about Potter, I mean you haven't done that in a while."

"Oh, believe me, I do," Draco chuckled and begun ranting.


	25. Voodoo

"You saw Harry's head flying?" Aradia raised a brow, doing her best to contain the laughter and not reveal anything about the cloak.

"Yes! It was so freaky!" Malfoy scoffed. "And why weren't you in Hogsmead today?" Draco gave her a strange look.

"Luna and Cedric had some other business and I was-" with Sirius black, a convicted criminal, "practicing my Patronus spell, still unable to do it..." Aradia sighed.

•••

Harry didn't know if this gamble would work but Aradia did owe him (no she didn't) for keeping the secret of Remus being her adoptive father. "So Mrs Ebony can confirm your whereabouts from this afternoon?" Snape arched his brow.

"Yes, sir..." Harry squeezed through his teeth.

Snape seemingly nodded and looked to the corner, a house elf soon appearing. "Fetch Mrs Aradia Ebony for me," he instructed and elf nodded and poofed away.

•••

Poof! Aradia fell off the table and Draco clutched his heart as they looked at the house elf that had just teleported into their classroom.

"Professor Snape demands your presence in his office Mistress..." the house elf outstretched it's hand and the pair shared a look.

"I hope you aren't in trouble..."

"Don't know why I would be, but I'm sure Snape would find something to blame me for anyway..." she looked back to the elf. "I'll be right back, I hope..." she gave a small smile to Draco before taking the elves hand. "Lead the way, sir."

The elf grumbled and blushed a bit as it teleported them in front of the professor and Harry. Aradia stopped herself from glaring in suspicion at Harry and instead remained emotionless. Sparing him only one glance before she thanked the elf, letting go of its hand and taking a step towards Snape.

"You wished to see me, Professor?" She gave a slow blink, her head tilting ever so slightly.

"Ahhh, Mrs Ebony," Snape smirked, "I want you to testimony something for me. Could you tell me where were you today and who were you with?"

Harry knew he was screwed, there was no way Aradia would catch on or even if she did she wouldn't know where he was supposed to be (she isn't you, you fucking dim witted-)

"That's a very private question I don't feel comfortable answering, Professor-"

"Spare me the sass and just answer me for once, child!" Snape was loosing his temper, but Aradia didn't seem to budge one bit.

"If you insist..." she knew what this must've been about, connecting the dots why Harry dodged Neville and she ended up helping the boy with his homework. "I was in the Gryffindor tower with Harry," she smoothly said.

How did she know? Wondered Harry, contemplating if she might've stalked him. (No, Harry, she just has something you don't: brains and common sense)

"And What were you doing in the Gryffindor tower exactly? You aren't a Gryffindor as far as I'm concerned," Snape sneered.

"While it is uncommon and not a usual occurrence, I do not believe there is a rule against students entering the dormitory of another house. However, if you must know what we did there we were practicing a spell that Professor Lupin has given the two of us as a task to learn for extra points." She lied flawlessly.

Snape made direct eye contact with Aradia, but she was prepared for this from the start. She knew Snape was a Legilimence and he'd use it, so she had already pushing away her thoughts about Sirius and Remus and pushed forward a fabricated memory she just lied about along with random memories so her mind wouldn't seem "too clean".

Snape didn't have anything against him this time but he still glared at Harry, insistent to prove his guilt even after piling proof of evidence and attempt at Legilimency on a young girl who under any normal circumstances couldn't have possibly fabricated a memory.

"So," He straightened himself up again, "Everyone from the Minister of Magic downward has been trying to keep famous Harry Potter safe from Sirius Black. But famous Harry Potter is a law unto himself. Let the ordinary people worry about his safety! Famous Harry Potter goes where he wants to, with no thought for the consequences."

"Professor, I don't think you have any evidence for this kind of accusation-" Aradia calmly started but was cut of by Snape.

"This doesn't concern you." And it didn't, in no way did it concern Aradia Ebony and she couldn't just reveal that she was actually Aradia Potter, it would've been counterintuitive and dumb.

Harry stayed silent. Snape was trying to provoke him into telling the truth. He wasn't going to do it. Snape had no reason to believe he was guilty and he had no proof – yet.

"How extraordinarily like your father you are, Potter," Snape said suddenly, his eyes glinting.

"He too was exceedingly arrogant. A small amount of talent on the Quidditch field made him think he was a cut above the rest of us too. Strutting around the place with his friends and admirers... The resemblance between you is uncanny."

"My dad didn't strut," said Harry, before he could stop himself, so Aradia did it for him.

"James Nicholas Potter was a known flaunter, Potter. Even if you don't know much about your father it is a widely known fact, so I do believe he strutted quite a bit. However, I do not believe it is a time nor a place for such pokes, Professor Snape." Aradia calmly said, but Snape had to keep going, he had to get it out of Harry, he knew he did sneak out and he was going to prove it, plus it did rub his ego the right way for Aradia to agree with him even partially.

"Your father didn't set much store by rules either," Snape went on, pressing his advantage, his thin face full of malice. "Rules were for lesser mortals, not Quidditch Cup-winners. His head was so swollen -"

"SHUT-" Harry was suddenly on his feet, but Aradia was quicker.

"Professor Snape! I believe this is verbal harassment of a student and while it may not be my time or place to speak it is extremely uncalled for and unprofessional to try to settle your personal grudges with the child of a dead man," Aradia spread her arms, shielding Harry from Snape just like she shielded him from that dementor-boggart.

However Harry wasn't done. Rage such as he had not felt since his last night in Private Drive was coursing through him. He didn't care that Snape's face had gone rigid, the black eyes flashing dangerously.

"I know the truth, all right? He saved your life! Dumbledore told me! You wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for my dad!"

Harry, you absolute bloody koala! Aradia yelled in her own head, how could he fall right into Snape's trap.

Snape's sallow skin had gone the color of sour milk.

"And did the headmaster tell you the circumstances in which your father saved my life?" he whispered.

"Or did he consider the details too unpleasant for precious Potter's delicate ears?" Harry bit his lip.

He didn't know what had happened and didn't want to admit it – but Snape seemed to have guessed the truth. Aradia was losing it inside but she was trying her best not to show it on the outside as she grit her jaw, it was a matter of time before her lie failed and she faced the consequences.

"I would hate for you to run away with a false idea of your father, Potter," he said, a terrible grin twisting his face.

"Have you been imagining some act of glorious heroism? Then let me correct you – your saintly father and his friends played a highly amusing joke on me that would have resulted in my death if your father hadn't got cold feet at the last moment. There was nothing brave about what he did. He was saving his own skin as much as mine. Had their joke succeeded, he would have been expelled from Hogwarts." Snape's uneven, yellowish teeth were bared.

"Turn out your pockets, Potter!" he spat suddenly. Harry didn't move. There was a pounding in his ears. "Turn out your pockets, or we go straight to the headmaster! Pull them out, Potter!"

Aradia watched helplessly as Harry slowly pulled out the bag of Zonko's tricks and the Marauder's Map. Snape picked up the Zonko's bag. Her eyes stuck on Marauder Map, her breath almost hitching in her throat. She knew what it was from one glance at the parchment, she had heard stories about it, but to see it in person..

"Ron gave them to me," said Harry, praying he'd get a chance to tip Ron off before Snape saw him. "He brought them back from Hogsmeade last time -" Aradia resisted an urge to face palm as Snape explained exactly why that was a stupid answer.

"Indeed? And you've been carrying them around ever since? How very touching... and what is this?" Snape had picked up the map.

Harry tried with all his might to keep his face impassive. "Spare bit of parchment," he said with a shrug. Snape turned it over, his eyes on Harry.

"Surely you don't need such a very old piece of parchment?" he said. "Why don't I just – throw this away?"

His hand moved toward the fire as Aradia's breath actually hitched this time.

"No!" Harry said quickly.

"So!" said Snape, his long nostrils quivering. "Is this another treasured gift from Mr. Weasley? Or is it – something else? A letter, perhaps, written in invisible ink? Or – instructions to get into Hogsmeade without passing the Dementors?"

Harry blinked. Snape's eyes gleamed. Aradia remained calm on the outside but her whole body felt like it was jerking in every direction and breaking apart.

"Let me see, let me see..." he muttered, taking out his wand and smoothing the map out on his desk.

"Reveal your secret!" he said, touching the wand to the parchment. Nothing happened. Harry clenched his hands to stop them from shaking. "Show yourself!" Snape said, tapping the map sharply. It stayed blank. Harry was taking deep, calming breaths. "Professor Severus Snape, master of this school, commands you to yield the information you conceal!" Snape said, hitting the map with his wand.

As though an invisible hand were writing upon it, words appeared on the smooth surface of the map.

"Moony presents his compliments to Professor Snape, and begs him to keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's business." Snape froze.

Aradia barely managed to contain a snicker. She was going to congratulate Remus on the best line delivery of 1993. But the map didn't stop there. More writing was appearing beneath the first.

"Mr. Prongs agrees with Mr. Mooney and would like to add that Professor Snape is an ugly git."

"Mr. Padfoot would like to register his astonishment that an idiot like that ever became a professor."

Oh, Merlin's Beard, Sirius- Aradia stared at the words, this was a story to behold. Harry closed his eyes in horror. When he'd opened them, the map had had its last word.

"Mr. Wormtail bids Professor Snape good day, and advises him to wash his hair, the slimeball."

"So..." said Snape softly. "We'll see about this..." He strode across to his fire, seized a fistful of glittering powder from a jar on the fireplace, and threw it into the flames.

"Lupin!" Snape called into the fire and Aradia froze at the mention of Moony's name. "I want a word!"

Harry looked at Aradia but even now her face didn't show much emotion as she looked at the large shape that had appeared in the fire, revolving very fast. Seconds later, Professor Lupin was clambering out of the fireplace, brushing ash off his shabby robes.

She assured herself that Snape couldn't have known who Moony or the rest of marauders were. For as smart as the man was he couldn't have figured this out.

"You called, Severus?" said Lupin mildly.

"I certainly did," said Snape, his face contorted with fury as he strode back to his desk. "I have just asked Potter to empty his pockets. He was carrying this."

Snape pointed at the parchment, on which the words of Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs were still shining. An odd, closed expression appeared on Lupin's face.

"Well?" said Snape. Lupin continued to stare at the map. Harry had the impression that Lupin was doing some very quick thinking.

"Well?" Snape repeated like a broken record. "This parchment is plainly full of Dark Magic." Aradia almost snorted. "This is supposed to be your area of expertise, Lupin. Where do you imagine Potter got such a thing?"

Lupin looked up and, by the merest half-glance in Harry's direction, warned him not to interrupt.

"Full of Dark Magic?" he repeated mildly. "Do you really think so, Severus? It looks to me as though it is merely a piece of parchment that insults anybody who reads it. Childish, but surely not dangerous? I imagine Harry got it from a joke shop -"

"Indeed?" said Snape. His jaw had gone rigid with anger. "You think a joke shop could supply him with such a thing? You don't think it more likely that he got it directly from the manufacturers?"

Aradia didn't expect Harry to understand what Snape was talking about, but leave it to the man who had finally learned how to bluff to work his magic in a flawless performance.

"You mean, by Mr. Wormtail or one of these people?" he said. "Harry, do you know any of these men?"

"No," said Harry quickly.

Well that's such a big bold faced lie and I can't even laugh... Aradia cursed the circumstances.

"You see, Severus?" said Lupin, turning back to Snape. "It looks like a Zonko product to me-"

Right on cue, Ron came bursting into the office. He was completely out of breath, and stopped just short of Snape's desk, clutching the stitch on his chest and trying to speak.

"I- gave – Harry– that – stuff," he choked. "Bought – it... in Zonko's... ages – ago..."

"Well!" said Lupin, clapping his hands together and looking around cheerfully. "That seems to clear that up! Severus, l'll take this back, shall I?"

He folded the map and tucked it inside his robes. "Harry, Ron, Aradia, come with me, I need a word about the vampire essay – excuse us, Severus."

Aradia stared down Snape as they left his office, a smirk finally playing at the ends of her lips. They walked all the way back into the entrance hall before speaking. Then Harry turned to Lupin.

"Professor, I -"

"I don't want to hear explanations," said Lupin shortly. He glanced around the empty entrance hall and lowered his voice. "I happen to know that this map was confiscated by Mr. Filch many years ago. Yes, I know it's a map," he said as Harry and Ron looked amazed.

"I don't want to know how it fell into your possession. I am, however, astounded that you didn't hand it in. Particularly after what happened the last time a student left information about the castle lying around. And I can't let you have it back, Harry."

Harry had expected that, and was too keen for explanations to protest. "Why did Snape think I'd got it from the manufacturers?"

"Because.." Lupin hesitated, "because these mapmakers would have wanted to lure you out of school. They'd think it extremely entertaining."

"Oh that's what they would have wanted, Professor Lupin?" Aradia couldn't help but pay Remus back for that evening.

"Yes-" Remus forced a smile, almost glad when Harry interrupted with a question.

"Do you know them?" said Harry, impressed.

"We've met," he said shortly.

In her head Aradia was mocking Remus's ever word. However, he was looking at Harry more seriously than ever before.

"Don't expect me to cover for you again, Harry. I cannot make you take Sirius Black seriously." After seeing him put on some of the worst comedic impressions of people at Hogwarts he couldn't make Aradia do so either. "But I would have thought that what you have heard when the Dementors draw near you would have had more of an effect on you. Your parents gave their lives to keep you alive, Harry. A poor way to repay them - gambling their sacrifice for a bag of magic tricks. Aradia I do want you in my office, so if you'd follow.."

He walked away, leaving Harry feeling worse by far than he had at any point in Snape's office. Slowly, he and Ron mounted the marble staircase. As Harry passed the one-eyed witch, he remembered the Invisibility Cloak – it was still down there, but he didn't dare go and get it.

"That was some grade school insulting and Oscar award acting, Moony~" Aradia smirked. "Didn't know you actually learned to bluff."

"My roll got lucky-"

"Unlike your roll when you have to get a critical hit in the game it seemed to have done so." She nodded.

"Well now you're just being mean, Furball," Remus chuckled before pulling out the map.

"So that's the amazing thing?"

Remus nodded. "But its best if it's kept safe..." he put it in his cupboard and after a bit he told Aradia that she should go to bed since it was getting late.


	26. Nightmares

"You'll keep a low profile in this match," Flint told Aradia as they were getting ready.

"What? Why? I'm our best chas-"

"And you are also the smallest one, don't make me repeat myself or you'll sit this one out completely." He growled and Aradia just nodded and sighed, she hated the idea of going easy on anyone in any situation, but she just wanted to play Quidditch.

Draco shot her a sad look, his face asking if she wanted him to interfere, but she just shook her head, there was no point to it. Slytherins played on size, she never fit the team in the first place.

•••

"THIRTY-ZERO! TAKE THAT YOU DIRTY CHEATING —"

"Jordan, if you can't commentate in an unbiased way—"

Aradia gave Flint a pleading look. He grit his teeth and shook his head. That's when the buzzing Harry and Draco fleshed towards the Slytherin end, just when Harry stopped speeding towards it —

WOOSH

Then another, Bludgers we're flying towards Harry, sent by slytherin beaters and they were closing in. Just as they were about to collide Harry turned the nose of his fire bolt up and the two of them clashed into each other with a sickening crunch.

Aradia gave one last look to Flint who covered his face and tsked, finally nodding. She lit up like a Christmas tree and while the other Slytherins used underhanded methods she was just playing one of the best games, tuning out everything but the things she needed to play a good game (bladgers, other chasers).

Aradia scored two points, with Flint scoring another for Slytherin and Katie scoring one for Gryffindore. 40-30. It was getting closer, but if she wanted to make it safe she had to somehow get Slytherin a 150 point difference, this was going to be hard if Draco doesn't catch the snitch.

Angelina scored. Fred and George pelted the Bladger at Warrington, knocking the bludger out of his hands; Alicia seized it just for Aradia to full speed at her until she dropped the ball from fear of collision and Aradia nearly avoided it, catching the ball and scoring another one for Slytherin.

"DON'T HURT FURBALL!" "Avada kedavra!" A flesh of green blocked her fading vision as the only bit of light reaching the bush she was in was blocked as something heavy hit against it before she blacked out.

But soon the game turned and Aradia was feeling heavier by the moment. Flint screamed at her to wake up, but when she did snap out of it Gryffindore was leading by 60 points and she immediately spotted Harry speeding towards glistening gold ball.

Draco wasn't about to let Slytherin loose another game. He could never beat Harry, especially when he was on a Firebolt, but I won't let us lose like last year he thought as he grabbed onto the end of Harry's broom, weighing it down. Harry visibly wanted to punch him, but Draco achieved what he wanted, the snitch was gone.

The game was a blur, but Aradia's heart skipped a beat when she saw the triumphant look on Draco's face as he was about to seize the little glistening ball, well that's until Harry pushed his hands out of the way and caught the snitch, flying high and showing it off.

She could see Draco's eyes becoming red and glossy, he was close to tears. Slytherins pulled down, going straight to the changing room. Draco gritted his teeth, managing to keep his tears from spilling until they were in their classroom.

"I had it, I was finally about to beat Potter-" he said exasperatedly as he hugged Aradia and she allowed him.

"I saw it Draco, I know you gave it your all-"

"Why am I never good enough? Why can't I be the best just for once in my life?" He said through his gritted teeth, tears streaming down his face.

"Draco, that's not true-"

"Tell me one thing I'm the best at." He pushed slightly away from her, a soft glare on his face.

"I- you're amazing at most subjects!"

"You and Granger are better..." his expression dripped with exhaustion.

"You're an amazing duellist!"

"You are better..." he parroted himself.

"Draco it's not about being the best-"

"It is for my father! It is for me, I mean it's easy for you to say that, it might be hard work but you're the best at so many things! I had to buy my way into the team, if the team was actually sane you would've gotten my position in the blink of an eye!"

That's when Aradia remember something Draco told her in the fit of rage a while back. "Draco, am I really on the team because of you?" She cupped his cheek and he looked away.

"I knew they wouldn't let you on, I knew as much, you were a small muggleborn girl and there would only let the big pureblood guys play on the team..." he sighed. "I wanted... I had to be a seeker, but I knew you deserved the position much more than me..."

"..So you made sure I got the position that's just under the seeker in terms of agility and speed usage?" She said it like a question, even when she knew it was a fact, Draco nodded.

"If you were the seeker you would've caught that snitch today..."

"Draco it doesn't mean I would've... I'm not flawless... I actually spaced out in the middle of the game..."

"You spaced out during a quidditch match?"

Aradia put her pounding head in her hand. "I have no idea why it happened, I just- everything blurred-"

Draco was worried. "Are you overworking yourself again?"

"No, I don't even think I am... maybe I'm just tired..." she sighed.

Draco thought about the upcoming tests and Aradia's general lack of self care and sighed. "You have been working non stop-"

"Says the biggest nerd in school-"

"I'M A PREP! THERE'S A DIFFERENCE EBONY!" Draco snapped as Aradia stared before starting to laugh. "This is going to hunt me for the rest of my life isn't it?" Draco grumbled as he watched Aradia laugh, then remembered something.

"Do you know what we'll have for our DADA test?" He questioned and Aradia stopped laughing and shook her head.

"Remus didn't tell me much, well except that there will be a boggart..." she bit her lip, digging her nails into her forearms as she hugged herself.

"Oh..." Draco mouthed remembering the fiasco with the boggart. "How will you-?"

"I don't know, can someone fake the fear in front of a boggart? I mean if Remus sees that- he'll- he'll flip with worry..." Aradia covered her face and threw her bottom onto the desk, hitting it harshly.

Draco joined to sit besides her, although using a much lighter "technique" to sit down. "Could you.. I don't know.. close your mind? God that's stupid, how'd you even do that..."

Aradia looked at Draco suddenly and he realised she must've gotten an idea. "You have an idea how to do that?" She nodded.

"Actually yes, occlumensy, closing ones mind against anyone who wants to read it- but I don't know if it will work..." she finished on a broken note.

"If anything starts going south I will cause a commotion and get you out of the test somehow, I promise.." Draco seized her hands and gave it a squeeze.

"Thanks Draco..." she smiled.

•••

Aradia easily crunched the numbers using them to predict possible outcomes in the Arithmancy test, she thought she did the theoretical part well as well.

Slytherins had Potions that afternoon, which was the definition of flawlessness. Aradia didn't have any trouble with her Confusing Concoction and neither did Draco, and Snape, standing watch with an air of vindictive pleasure and displeasure at the same time, scribbled something onto his notes before moving away.

Then came Study of Ancient runes at 1 o'clock; History of Magic on Wednesday morning, in which Draco and Aradia were competing on who will use the most parchment to write everything they learned this year.

Wednesday afternoon meant Herbology, in the greenhouses under a baking-hot sun; then back to the common room once more, which ended in many sunburnt necks, except Aradia and Draco who came prepared with a special suncream they finished making the day before.

Their second to last exam, on Thursday morning, was Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Lupin had compiled the most unusual exam any of them had ever taken; a sort of obstacle course outside in the sun, where they had to wade across a deep paddling pool containing a Grindylow, cross a series of potholes full of Red Caps, squish their way across a patch of marsh while ignoring misleading directions from a Hinkypunk, then climb into an old trunk and lastly... a battle with a new Boggart.

Aradia gulped as she was climbing into the old trunk, her stomach dropping from nervousness. She took a breath right before she came face to face with the creature, right before it saw her, and cleaned her mind. However now she needed to fake a fear, to form a memory around anything. That's when she remembered Harry's boggart, that ought to work, after all since it didn't change she could explain why it was the same as Harry's.

Draco has already gone through the course, he looked so tired after battling the boggart, but Remus told him he got full marks which made him happy, but didn't make him lose his anxieties just yet as the thought of Aradia not succeeding made him jittery. At the very least they faced the boggart where no one could see, so even if she couldn't hide her boggart form which meant she probably wouldn't be able to defeat it, she'd get a solid grade.

She stepped forth, with her mind organised. Draco was holding his breath outside, hidden behind a tree, since she couldn't see her anyway and he couldn't be seen, himself.

His worries dispatched as she came out with a calming sigh. His legs started jittering from under him again and even if he wasn't looking Remus couldn't help but notice this bag of nerves that Draco was right now.

"Excellent, Aradia, Full Marks." Remus smiled and pat Aradia's head for just a second.

She walked enough away so she was no longer in the eyeshot, Draco following, and she turned to cat, jumping into his arms. "Did you manage to do it?" He asked finally.

Aradia nodded. "That's amazing! I mean it would've been more amazing if you conquered your fear like moi,"he grinned at her glare and then chuckled, nuzzling their noises together "but this is amazing as well."

"Anyway, I got to go now, meet you tonight at the usual place?" Draco questioned as he let her down and she just nodded as he grinned and pat her head, going away to meet with his "co".

Today. Today she had to catch Peter and bring him to Sirius. She was wondering weather Remus had already realised that Wormtail was still alive, but it didn't matter much. She was searching Hogwarts, smelling every corner, for the golden trio but she just couldn't find them.

It was getting late. If she is too late it will be nightfall... and it was a full moon night... it was getting darker-

She was playing in the garden, trying to catch bats that were flying early and low today when the fence was blasted away. Countless figures in black were pouring in, she felt this is what her parents were worrying about late at night when they thought she was asleep. Her black eyes ended up clashing into someone's red ones. She felt a surge of bad aura and she jumped at the person, biting the hand which held a wand.

"Disgusting cat! You won't stop me!" The person flung her into the bush just as Prongs, her father, rushed outside.

At the same time two sentences were yelled. "DON'T HURT FURBALL!" And "Avada Kedavra!"

Her vision went black with the thud of her father's body and green flesh of light.

When she woke up-

Aradia's hands were shaking as she clutched the lavatory in Elizabeth's bathroom. Her stomach twisted and she immediately puked from the violent flashback and from the memories this place held for her. "I-I was at fault- if I didn't rush- he- he could've turned into a stag and surprised Tom Riddle-" her voice shook as well as her entire figure.

She slumped against the sink and then Elizabeth appeared. "Why are you here again?" She glared, she didn't like it when Aradia was here last time, nothing good came from it.

"Elizabeth..." she breathed, a familiar face managing to calm her from losing it completely. "I'm so glad to see you," she forced a smile and surprised Myrtle to say the least.

"What?" She scoffed. "Is this some new form of bullying? It's pathetic if it is-"

"-no, no," she managed to push herself up, but her legs felt like jelly. "I- I think I was starting to have one of my episodes, did I- did you see if I hurt someone on my way here?"

Myrtle did hear her through the pipes, she was just stumbling around. "No, no you didn't."

Aradia sighed a breath of relief before her brain remembered what it needed to be doing. "Have you seen Harry, Ron and Hermione?" She asked and Myrtle shook her head.

"I didn't, but I saw Severus Snape, he was- he was muttering about your father, Remus Lupin?" Aradia didn't question how Myrtle acquired that knowledge, Elizabeth was known to like sticking her nose in everyone's business but that was good right now. "He said something about him forgetting his potion-"

"Oh no..." Aradia froze. "Thank you, Elizabeth, I owe you whatever you want from me-"

"keep me company then!"

"Sure! I'll do that next year- but right now I have to go, okay?" Myrtle nodded, saddened by being brushed off so suddenly, but Aradia didn't even wait for her response as she run to the kitchens.

"I need meat, please-"

•••

She was running through hallways, the moon heigh in the sky but still hidden by the clouds, the bag full of meat thudding against her hip with nauseating noises of raw flesh that reminded her of her flashback.

Her eyes were tearing up, her hands were shaking, she didn't know what she was doing anymore. If Remus hurt them, if he hurt them, or if he saw Sirius- oh god- she almost stopped as her mind hit this wall of realisation.

Sirius couldn't have waited for her this time. He must've already gotten Wormtail and Aradia was willing to bet that he'd done so at the expense of Ron, Harry and Hermione. That's why Remus forgot his potion- he was in a rush- it was the only logical track of events.

And if it all went down like that- her footsteps stopped for a moment, she couldn't move her body. If Snape saw Sirius and Remus and the trio like that- he'd have a way to get Remus fired. He'd have a way to send her father and Sirius Black to Azkaban. They'd both be kissed by dementors.

She could barely walk, but she forced her body back into a run. She didn't know how much time she had left.

That's when her eyes caught a sight of the group. Her heart skipped quite a good amount of beats as the moon came from behind the cloud.

"Oh no..." she muttered and broke into a run again. "No, no no no no!" She was too far.

There was the terrible snarling noise. Lupin's head was lengthening. So was his body. His shoulders were hunching. Hair was sprouting visibly on his face and hands, which were curling into clawed paws. Crookshanks's hair was on end; he was backing away –

As the werewolf reared, snapping its long jaws, Sirius disappeared from Harry's side. He had transformed. The enormous, bearlike dog bounded forward. As the werewolf wrenched itself free of the manacle binding it, the dog seized it about the neck and pulled it backward, away from Ron and Pettigrew.

They were locked, jaw to jaw, claws ripping at each other. Harry stood, trans fixed by the sight, too intent upon the battle to notice anything else.

It was Hermione's scream that alerted him - Pettigrew had dived for Lupin's dropped wand. Ron, unsteady on his bandaged leg, fell. There was a bang, a burst of light – and Ron lay motionless on the ground. Another bang – Crookshanks flew into the air and back to the earth in a heap.

"Expelliarmus." Harry yelled, pointing his own wand at Pettigrew; Lupin's wand flew high into the air and out of sight.

"Stay where you are!" Harry shouted, running forward. Too late. Pettigrew had transformed.

Aradia saw his bald tail whip through the manacle on Ron's outstretched arm and heard a scurrying through the grass. She yelled as she zoomed past all of them, "hey! Hey Remus! Lookie here! Fresh meat!" She yelled and waved the raw steak about.

"What the hell are you doing, Furrball?!" Sirius asked with his jaw still on Remus.

"I am not letting him regret another thing if he accidentally gives you lyncantrophy!" She growled and Remus threw Sirius onto the ground, going after her.

She run for the forest, hoping she could run just far enough before she turns into Furball. Before Remus can't hurt anyone anymore. She was far enough into the forest when she stopped and turned into a cat.

"You idiot! Why didn't you take your potion Moony?" She glared at threw the meat at him, he couldn't recognise she was a human like this, so he ate the meat silently.

But then the sudden rush of cold went through her. Her eyes widened, Dementors won't care if it's a werewolf, it's human enough- she had to risk it. She turned into a human and Moony immediately turned hostile, but she grabbed her wand and blasted 4 knockdown jinxes at him, it was enough to knock him out cold thankfully.

Then the cold became unbearable. They were going after Black, but they sure didn't mind additional snacks. Will her spell be enough? It won't, she knew it wouldn't be enough but-

"Expecto patronum," she cried and the small shield formed out of her wand.

However, this didn't stop the dementors which were swarming, eager to give her and Remus a kiss. Her exhaustion was catching up to her, her spell weakened until it cracked and the dementor caught her by the neck, sucking out her breath as she looked under his hood.

It had a thin layer of translucent greyish skin stretched over the bony skull. It's eyeholes sunken deep with something bluish glittering deep within them like a light on the end of the tunnel, that light was the souls it consumed. It didn't have lips or teeth, but the skin around the gaping black abyss that was the mount was stretched in a way that almost resembled a grin.

Aradia pushed her wand weakly against the thing, her hand shaking as she was loosing her life once more, being forced to relive this feeling. "I won't ever stop fighting, not as long as I have people worth fighting for..." she growled and forced her mind to remember every person she cares about despite her brain's protests.

"Expecto... patronum..." a single tear slid down her cheek as an enormous blast of light went through the dementor.

She fell to the ground and stared at the hind of the bony winged horse. Her patronus... it was an omen of death... like her wandcore... it was a Thestral... she didn't want to see anything anymore, she wanted to curl up in the ball and die, but instead she picked up Moony and carried him back inside the shack, the thestral-patronus following them the entire time.

She laid Moony on the ripped up bed, and turned back into the cat for when he wakes up. So many things went through her head. What will happen to Sirius? Peter ran away and she wanted him dead, or at least present in order to trade him for Sirius... Remus found out about Sirius and surely he'll find she was helping him all along... he'll be furious with her and to top of all off that he'll be fired, Snape will make sure of it.

She curled on Moony's side, she couldn't bring herself to move anymore. She was too tired. Just way too tired for anything. She blacked out, but not even dreams would give comfort to Aradia; they were are nightmares. She just had to depend on Harry, just this once. She had to hope that he'll manage to save Sirius because despite everything she wanted to talk to him again. She had to believe that Remus won't be taken to Azkaban and won't be killed. She just had to leave it up to fate.


	27. Echo

"Moony you can't!" Aradia tried to pull his hands back. "Please, this is the first time you got a sustainable job- you love it and and-"

"I can't let that happen again, I am dangerous-"

"Remus Lupin please listen to me!" She snapped and Remus stopped for a moment. "You aren't dangerous, you were just dumb and forgot your potion! Happens with any medication-"

"Except my medication makes me not try to kill people..."

"Professor, are you truly leaving?" Draco suddenly appeared.

Lupin glanced at him, Draco was good at DADA, not the best, but he put a lot of effort, especially as the year progressed.

"Yes, I am."

"If it's about your werewolf situation I'm sure I can send a letter to my father, he will resolve the issue, they won't be able to fire you-"

"It's quite alright, Mr. Malfoy, I had already resigned." He gave a smile.

Draco gave a look at Aradia who was still desperately trying to convince Remus not to leave. "Ara, I think you should leave Professor Lupin alone, he has made up his mind..." He softly put a hand on her shoulder as she tensed.

"But-"

"Mr. Malfoy is right, Aradia, you should go." He gave a smile to her, ushering them to leave.

•••

"If only I had gotten to him sooner-"

"Aradia, not everything is your obligation to do..." Draco tried to comfort her. "I wish Black wasn't still on the loose..."

Harry pulled it off? Oh thank Merlin for allowing the one time he wasn't an idiot to be now- Aradia felt relieved at least at this fact, but she didn't show it, changing back the topic.

"I just wish I could help Moony- I- I am such a useless daughter..."

"I think Professor Lupin would give you a whole speech on why that isn't true." Draco smirked.

"Nuh, he'd cuss me out, only reason he doesn't cuss much around me is because Minerva would flatten him like a pancake if I started having mouth as foul as his. I mean he's Welsh, he can't really help it," she chuckled a bit and Draco was glad he pulled her out at least a bit.

"Wow, that bad?" Aradia nodded at Draco's astonishment.

Their grades rolled in and both of them had passed with flying colours. "Would you look at that I'm better than you in Divination!" Draco smirked.

"That's because I didn't take it you doofus!" Aradia laughed.

"I know, I'm just messing with you," Draco chuckled. "But, in all seriousness, are you doing okay? I know how much Professor Lupin means to you and how much it meant to you that he got a job here..."

Aradia sighed. "I- we will figure something out, we always do.. I can't really push him to do something he doesn't want to do, it would be wrong of me... I just wish I had gotten to him quicker, before he had a brawl with Sirius Black..." She covered her face, gritting her teeth.

"I'm sorry for mentioning it, I guess I just- if you need some money-"

"I'm not taking money from you Draco, I actually have some savings and I'll find a summer job, that isn't anything new," she shrugged before she remembered something. "Also... I conjured a patronus.."

"Really?!" Draco was stunned. "What is it?"

"It's a... thestral..." Aradia looked away.

"I never saw those creatures, I read about them, you can only see them after you see or more so understand death, right?" Draco arched his brow.

"I can see them, I've always been able to see them, but the problems with such a patronus is it's an omen of death, as if I'm not enough of a death omen myself..." she gritted her teeth.

"Stop it!" Draco snapped, startling Aradia. He took her hands into his, a solemn look on his face. "You aren't a bad daughter or a death omen or whichever other bad thing you have to say about yourself. You're an amazing, wonderful and intelligent young witch and you're my friend, it really hurts me when you speak about yourself like that because that means I have bad taste in friends and I refuse to believe myself to have anything less than exquisites taste in anything." Draco tried to joke and it kind of worked since it was so bad that it actually made Aradia feel better.

She wrapped her arms around him, "Thanks, Draco.."

"Anytime, Ara..."

•••

Aradia jerked herself awake, breathing quickly. She almost let out a scream and as she realised it was perhaps 5 in the morning at best she just hugged her knees to her chest and buried her head between them.

"Same dream... same darn memory replaying over and over again since the night I left Hogwarts..." she hissed to herself in a hushed voice.

It was a scene she saw in a flashback last semester, her father dying, but now she'd wake up and have to push his limp body away and go upstairs just to be greeted by the dead form of her mother and her little brother, Harry, crying in his crib until she'd jump in to calm him. Always the same scenery, but with different amount of details that sometimes became even more horrific as her brain would twist it further.

"I don't want to remember this... I shouldn't remember this..." she murmured angrily to herself as the feeling of trying to shake the dead bodies awake with her paws still felt fresh in her mind.

She looked at her hands and wanted to cut them off. It made her stomach churn and twist up into her throat. Only thing keeping her from just loosing it at this point was the thought that her brother was alive and although not in the best position he was well.

Aradia's look fell upon her desk where the letter she'd been meaning to write stood open and unwritten. She pushed herself of the bed, took a pen and sat at the table sighing. "You don't feel it anymore and that's okay..." she told herself but once again failed to put it into words, so she just sighed again and leaned back on her chair, looking at the ceiling.

She sighed and glanced at the newer pouch full of money and the gift card Sirius had sent her for her birthday. There were also some sweets but she put that in Remus's chocolate stash. She run her fingers along the lettering of the letter-card, it felt nice to know Sirius didn't betray her parents and well- that her parents didn't die only because she was a witch.

That's when a familiar owl scratched on the wooden window frame. It was the Digory house owl, Malik, a beautiful horned owl with striking orange eyes.

She opened her window and it put its little leg out, allowing her to take off the letter before she put out Amber's food and water bowl out for Malik to enjoy. Amber was fond of the owl so she came closer and was hooting softly at Malik, it made Aradia feel a bit guilt since she didn't spend as much time with Amber during the school years as she would've liked to. She sighed and started to read through the letter.

_Hey Ara,_

_Sorry for not writing much, the summer has been a bit frantic.. but well, something suddenly came up and it's great! My dad got three tickets to the Quidditch cup which means there is one free spot!_

_I was wondering weather you'd like to go with us, if it wouldn't be a problem with your summer job and everything._

_Please send Malik with the reply as soon as you can,_

_Hope I see you at the Portkey loc,_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Cedric Diggory._

Aradia beamed at this, she needed to ask Moony, but the dawn was barely cracking- she shook her head and decided to come downstairs and make breakfast and then ask Remus.

What surprised her was that Remus was already in the kitchen, drinking coffee. "Couldn't sleep?" She questioned and Remus sighed.

"I have no idea why, but looks like you couldn't sleep either.." he smirked. "Coffee?"

Aradia nodded. "Yes please.." she looked at the letter in her hand. "Um, Moony, would it be a problem if I took Cedric on the offer to go with him to the Quidditch cup?" She put the letter next to the cup and Remus read it as he poured her a hot drink.

"Well as long as you send some pictures in letters check ins and you're safe I wouldn't mind... Cedric is a good boy after all." Remus gave her a look and Aradia understood what he was getting at.

"I would never! He is like a big brother to me!" She defended.

"Oh, sorry for assuming then, Furball," Remus sipped his coffee, looking a little beaten down.

"Sorry for yelling Moony..." she run her hand through her hair. "Anyway, thanks for his, I'll be right back, I just need to write him a letter saying I'll go before he gives it to his girlfriend." Aradia smirked and skipped upstairs.

•••

She couldn't wait for the World Cup, even her nightmares became less frequent, but something was still scratching on the back of her mind. Luna. She couldn't lie to herself much longer, they worked dreamily as friends, but it no longer felt right to call them a couple.

Aradia took her courage and wrote the letter explaining to Luna that she still wants to be friends and that she cares for her immeasurably, but that she just doesn't think the couple thing is working anymore and that maybe if was for the beat if they just took a break for a bit. To her surprise a reply soon arrived and it said exactly what Aradia needed to hear right now.

_Oh Aradia!_

_I'm so glad you said something, I was contemplating how to tell you that I felt like taking a break from our relationship but I just couldn't find the right words to express it without hurting you. Anyway, I'm thrilled to go back to being friends!_

_Love,_

_Luna._

Aradia run her finger along the letter smiling. Lady Luck seemed to have graced her with her presence lately. It felt amazing after such a long period of everything constantly going the worst way possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter might come next week but it will mostly come like 10 years later (okay maybe 2, I don’t know... I don’t have energy and in a senior before graduation... I apologize)


End file.
